


Voltron:Alternate

by BlackShadow2314, JustClueingForFics



Series: A World Beyond the Rift [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Antok, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Kolivan, Alpha Zarkon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, But still sticks to the plot a bit, Evil Alteans, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Thace, Omega Ulaz, Too Many Characters to Tag, good galra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 48,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShadow2314/pseuds/BlackShadow2314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClueingForFics/pseuds/JustClueingForFics
Summary: What if the war wasn’t just caused by the destruction of the Galra homeworld? What if King Alfor took away Emperor Zarkon’s beloved? What if the said “Empress” of the empire was none other than Shiro? In this alternate universe, the Alteans are the evil ones while the Galra are good. How will Shiro return to his beloved when he doesn’t even remember him in the first place?(Will update every Sunday- depending on co-writer's Schedule along with mine)If anyone wants to get in contact with either my co-writer or I then we will have a discord channel set up, where you can leave suggestions, or ask for any requests/comissions on writings you want us to do. We also have Instagram but we both would prefer Discord.This channel will be set up by tomorrow night. Enjoy the story.





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to another random story that popped into my head! I swear I need to stop having such imaginations lol. This is an alternate reality that kind of follows the original plot of Voltron but twisted around to make this work! Anyway I do hope you enjoy this story too! I am not sure of exact tags but if I do need to add one or more I will later on, so be on the lookout for that.

Before the great war there was peace, the time where Galrans and Alteans were allies and Zarkon was friends with Alfor. This peace lasted for a long time as Alfor married his Altean wife. Zakron watched the wedding with thoughts swirling around. Would he ever find one to be called his beloved? Still, Zarkon could only congratulate and support the relationship of his friend King Alfor. From there things were only perfect as Zarkon, Alfor, and their allies continued the fight to snuff out all the evil in the universe. This is where it Zarkon’s journey starts to find his beloved. 

After another successful triumph over a horrible group of slave owners the five eat in Zarkon’s castle. Zarkon could only watch as the others joke around with each other, Alfor laughing with his wife at his side. Alfor looks at Zarkon with a smile, “Do you think perhaps you will find a partner of your own Zarkon?” The others look at him smirking and trying to hide their laughter. Zarkon could only shake his head and sigh, “Now is not the time for that, perhaps when the universe is finally free of all these dangerous and savage groups.” Alfor chuckles, “Maybe you should take a break and go find one who you would like to live with.” “Then how would you ever make it back to your wife Alfor?” Zarkon chuckles with the others as Alfor blushes embarrassed. “Seriously though...take some time off and venture, you may find the one thing you want.” Zarkon hums in thought for a moment before nodding, “Perhaps I shall, if you can actually not rush into a situation blindly Alfor.” The table erupts in laughter, even Alfor’s wife laughed, making Alfor blush deeply.

After the meal, Zarkon walked to his throne to contemplate his friend’s words. He quickly summons one of his soldiers. The soldier enters and bows, “What do you need my emperor?” “Prepare a ship for travel, I will be exploring the other worlds.” “As you wish, Vrepit Sa.” “Vrepit Sa.” The soldier quickly leaves to go prepare a ship, leaving Zarkon alone with his thoughts. After an hour and a half he stands up to go to the ship for his departure. Once he reaches the ship he sees several of his soldiers stand at attention. Zarkon walks past them and enters, sitting on his seat. Soldiers take their stations as they start up the ship. “My emperor, where are we going?” Zarkon looks down at the soldier and hums, “Search for any unknown planet with life, it is time to expand our knowledge.” The soldier nods as he inputs data, the screen suddenly shifts to a blue and green planet. Zarkon sees the planet, “That will be our destination.” The soldier types the coordinates and starts the ship, flying off into the depths of space.

On earth, a young omega was walking through his hometown, smiling and waving at people as they passed. This omega was named Shirogane, but he preferred to be called Shiro by his friends. He makes it home as he sets down his bag, looking outside he decides to walk through the woods before cooking dinner. Of course it was dangerous to walk outside when the sun is going down due to his nature. Even so, Shiro was one for adventure, despite the risks. Looking up at they sky he starts to see the first stars appear as the sun sets. A soft smile on his face he goes to his favorite spot in the forest, feeling relaxed once he reaches the spot. Sitting against an old tree he resumes looking at the stars, wishing he could actually go into space. A small frown appears on his face at the thought of his dream. Omegas really weren’t given much rights, he wasn’t allowed to apply for the galaxy garrison due to his nature. Of course he could try to take suppressants but he would eventually run out of those.

For now he could only gaze at the stars in yearning, wishing for his wish to be granted. It was an hour later when Shiro actually saw something incredible. Shiro watches something literally slow its descent to the ground, eyes widening he realizes what he’s seeing. A genuine space ship was landing not far from where Shiro was. Excitement runs through his veins as he quickly but cautiously makes his way to the ship. Once he reaches the ship he makes sure to hide himself as the doors open, revealing the alien lifeforms. Shiro only watches in wonder as one with a cape exits the small spacecraft to look around. The alien looks around before stopping exactly where Shiro is hiding. Shiro slightly flinches and makes an effort to hide himself more. “I know you are there...come out.” Shiro gulps as he slowly makes himself visible behind the tree. He keeps his eyes on the alien as it walks up to him. Noticing the size difference only made Shiro even more nervous, he doesn’t even know if these aliens were friendly. The alien stops right in front of Shiro, towering over him as he begins to feel a bit scared. “What is this planet? And what is your species?” Shiro takes a moment to collect himself before speaking, “This is the planet Earth, and my species are called humans or in scientific terms homosapiens.” The alien nods as he hums a bit. “I see...what is your name human?” “S...Shirogane Takashi, but I prefer to be called Shiro.” “I am Zarkon, emperor of the Galran empire.” Shiro’s eyes widen as he hears those words, immediately he panics. “O..Oh I’m sorry I was supposed to bow or something courteous right?” 

Zarkon watches the human with intrigue but frowns as he hears his panicked words. “There is no need to apologize, you would not have known. Still, I thank you for showing consideration to my title, although it is not needed. What can you tell me about this planet and your species?” Shiro blushes embarrassed as he nods shyly. “Sure….but I think it would be better to talk at my home, I live alone so it wouldn’t be a problem. If you don’t mind going to my home.” Zarkon takes a moment to think about the offer before turning to his soldiers, “Stay here and guard the ship, I shall return.” Both soldiers nod and stand at attention by the doors. Zarkon looks back at the astonished Shiro, a small smile appearing on his face. “Let us continue this discussion at your home Shiro.” Shiro beams a bit in joy as he nods and leads Zarkon to his home to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys, I am back! Irma has passed and I'm grateful that there wasn't too much damage. But for those who have lost more than me, you have my condolences. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter update! I also wrote the next three chapters and will release them shortly on here.

It has been several weeks since Shiro and Zarkon met, in that time Shiro constantly told Zarkon all about the planet and his species, even the dynamics. The only thing he left out was the fact that omegas weren’t treated as kindly in society. Zarkon ended up revealing that several thousands of species share the same dynamics. Shiro was ecstatic when Zarkon told him that. Shiro wanted to ask Zarkon about his empire but kept his curiosity at bay, mostly due to the fact that he didn’t want to possibly anger the big alien. Also the fact that he was an Omega, it was rude to bother an alpha with simple questions. For now Shiro was contempt with simply teaching Zarkon about his world. One great way to do that was by cooking. Which leaves Shiro in his current predicament, shopping at the grocery store for something new to cook. Humming a soft tune Shiro picks up several ingredients to cook his personal favorite, Furikake Gohan. Once he buys all the ingredients needed he walks home, only to realize that it was already night time. Blinking he looks at the time before gasping and getting home as fast as possible. 

Shiro smiles as he’s almost home but freezes when he sees a group of alphas walking towards him. Taking a breath to calm down he keeps walking, hoping to pass the group without worry. “Hey there baby, need some help?” One alpha blocks Shiro as he looks down, “No thank you...I am fine.” “Come on now, let us help.” Shiro was starting to get uncomfortable as the alphas surround him. “I really need to get home now, excuse me.” Shiro goes to move past the head alpha but suddenly finds himself blocked. “Now don’t be that way omega. Let us help you.” A deep dread set in Shiro’s stomach as the group comes closer. Shiro looks around at each member of the group before looking at the leader. Without warning, Shiro punches the leader square in the jaw and makes a run for his home. The alpha growls, “GET HIM!” The group runs after Shiro as he drops the bags, turning so he would enter the forest. The alphas only follow him as he desperately tries to lose them. One of the alphas jumps towards Shiro, managing to trip him up and send him down a hill. Shiro rolls down the hill as he slams into a tree, making him groan. Getting up he looks up the hill and still sees the alphas, he barely dodges the hands of one as he charges forward. Unfortunately, the leader manages to grab Shiro by his waist. Shiro struggles as the other alphas come up to him. Using his arms he tries to free himself from the leader, only to receive a punch in the face. Dazed Shiro stops struggling, letting the leader bring him slowly to the ground. “I think it’s time we punish this omega boys.” The group smirks as they all get ready to beat Shiro.

Shiro attempts to get up so he could defend himself, only for the leader to knee him in the stomach. Letting out a soft whimper the other members start to kick him once he hits the ground again. Shiro could only cover his head as he takes the beating the alphas give him. This continues for about a minute until the alphas suddenly stop and back away. Opening his eyes and uncovering his head he sees Zarkon glaring at the alphas. “What gives you human alphas the right to abuse an omega?” The leader laughs as he smirks, The leader gulps but stands up to appear tough with a smirk. “Oh please, omegas have no rights. We can kill him and we wouldn’t get in trouble for it.” Zarkon narrows his eyes as he walks up, “Then perhaps I should punish you, humans.” Zarkon takes out a sword that instantly makes all the alphas gulp and runs away screaming. “Cowards, they do not have the right to call themselves alphas.” Turning to Shiro he holds out a hand to help him up. Shiro smiles a little as he takes the gesture for help, lifting himself off the ground. “Now tell me, what did that human mean by omegas having no rights? I do not believe you told me this.”

Shiro looks down shameful as he rubs his arm. “In our society omegas are only meant to be claimed and to give an alpha anything they want. We can't go into the same jobs that alphas have. And it's really hard for an omega to live by themselves. Most end up being given away to an alpha by their parents. The only reason I'm still unclaimed is that I ran away before my supposed Alpha came to get me.” Zarkon frowns, taking a moment to process the information. “That is barbaric, omegas are to be highly cherished and treated with the utmost respect. That is the way of many species including my own.” Shiro smiles softly as he looks up, “That sounds nice...I wish it was like that here too.” Zarkon stares at Shiro before coming to a conclusion, “You wish to explore the stars don't you Shiro?” He can see the way Shiro tenses a bit before relaxing with a sad sigh. “I do, but that will never happen...omegas aren't allowed in the Galaxy Garrison.” “Then come with me.” Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise as he gazes up at Zarkon. “Really? You would let me come with you?” Zarkon chuckles as he sees the joy swirling in Shiro's eyes, “Yes, you have made my stay here wonderful. It is only fair to let you see my home world as well.” Shiro laughs and hugs Zarkon, “Thank you so much!” Zarkon could only blink in surprise before smiling a little, placing his large hand on top of Shiro’s head, gently rubbing his head. “Then let us go as soon as possible.” 

Shiro smiles brightly as he eagerly goes back for his bags before running home with Zarkon following. Zarkon could only watch as Shiro quickly decides to make dinner, telling him that it was better to eat first so it settles the nerves. Zarkon continued to gaze at Shiro, a frown on his face as he places a hand over his heart. Zarkon could feel something that he has never felt before. When he returns home with Shiro he will ask Alfor and his friends what this feeling was. Until then he will keep his mind focused on the little human who has stunned him by his kindness. The one who has taught him all about his own planet and species. The one he hopes to spend more time with no matter what. And hopefully, have him stay at his home world for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there's the next chapter. Please feel free to comment on this. If something needs to be changed or fixed let me know. I will see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is another chapter for this story, I am currently working on the next chapters for my other stories. I hope you all enjoy!

Today was the day Shiro would make history. Sure no one would know but it still filled him with joy. The simple fact that he was going into space made him feel giddy inside. Finally making sure he had clothes he picks up his backpack and takes one last look at his home. Smiling softly he takes out his keys and locks the door once he exits. Making his way through the forest he sees Zarkon waiting for him, standing as tall and proud as ever. A small blush appeared on his face the thought. Quickly shaking his head he smiles and walks up to Zarkon. “Are you ready Shiro?” Shiro nods excited as Zarkon nods and walks into the ship. Shiro follows excited and amazed as he looks around the interior of the ship. Zarkon sees his mouth and eyes open wide, a smile making its way on his face. Shiro to him looks like a child seeing the world for the first time. Zarkon reaches his seat as the two soldiers stand at attention. Shiro blinks and is a little hesitant to enter the main room as he stares at the soldiers. “Come here Shiro.” Shiro slowly enters as Zarkon watches him with the soldiers. Shiro watches as Zarkon stares at his soldiers. “This human will be coming with us. I expect nothing less than the utmost respect and care for this young omega. We will show him how our race cares and treats fellow omegas and even the other two dynamics. Do I make myself clear?” Both soldiers stand tall and bow in understanding.

Shiro watches Zarkon astonished as he takes a seat on his chair, blinking when one of the soldiers take his bag and leads him to a seat. Sitting down Shiro thanks the soldier as he hears the ship starting. Shiro watches the soldiers as they pilot and maintain the ship. Before he knew it the ship was already heading out of the Earth’s atmosphere. Shiro gazes out at the stars as he smiles. Zarkon watches Shiro’s reaction in earnest, making a soft smile appear on his face as well. Shiro stares out and sees an even bigger ship appear without warning, making him back into his seat a bit. “Your ships can travel at light speed?” Shiro looks at Zarkon for an answer while remaining breathless. “Yes, it does not take long to travel the entire universe for the ships. Of course there is energy that needs to be conserved on the ships.” Shiro only is even more impressed as the small ship docks with the larger one. Zarkon stands up and waits for Shiro, the two soldiers shutting down the ship in the meantime. Shiro gets his bag and goes to Zarkon, a soft smile on his face. “Well then... anything I should know about this huge ship?” “You can walk freely in the ship, just make sure you have one personnel with you to help. For now I am sure my allies are calling for me.” Shiro nods happy as both exit the small ship. Shiro sees four others in front of Zarkon bowed in respect. “Thank you for welcoming me back, I have a request for you four to complete.” Shiro watches one stand up while slightly hiding behind Zarkon.

“What is it you need us to do emperor Zarkon?” “Simple Kolivan, if you and your mates could perhaps show Shiro around and assist him. I will get into contact with my friends and inform them of my return. I will summon you all when I am free.” The four bow as Zarkon walks off. Shiro nervously stands there as the four divert their attention towards him. “Hello and welcome, I am Kolivan. These three are my mates, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz. Antok and I are alphas whole Thace and Ulaz are omegas. Please feel free to talk to us if you wish, for now we shall show you to your room.” Shiro nods shyly as Kolivan and Antok take the lead, Ulaz and That waiting to walk with him. Shiro follows the two alphas while shyly looking at the two omegas at his sides. “Um...I hope this isn't too personal but...how are omegas treated here?” Thace takes a moment and responds. “Omegas are treasured and cherished, their opinions matter as does any other status. Why do you ask?” Shiro looks down, “Well..I was just wondering.” Ulaz analyzes Shiro and sniffs his neck, making Shiro shiver. “You are an omega as well, why do you ask such a question if we are the same status as you? Is there a difference in your world?” Shiro frowns as he looks down. “In my world...an omega is nothing more than a breeding machine basically. We don't have any rights and are usually sent away to an alpha by our parents.”

Thace and Ulaz look at Shiro then at each other horrified. Both of them frowning, Thace looks back at Shiro afraid to ask a question. Gathering up courage he asks him, “Were you ever...assaulted?” Shiro smiles a bit sadly as he looks up at Thace. “Not sexually...but I have been beaten quite a few times. One time I almost died. Not that anyone else cared. An alpha could abuse, torture, or murder an omega without any form of punishment.” Thace and Ulaz shiver from Shiro's words. Thace rubs Shiro's head and Ulaz massages Shiro's neck gently. Shiro closes his eyes as he starts to purr a bit with his omega side coming out. All five of them stop as they arrive at a metal door which slides open. Kolivan turns to Shiro and nods, “This is your room, let us know if there is something you don't like.” Shiro nods as he enters the room, scanning the room he smiles. “I like it, it's a lot bigger than the room in my house that's for sure.” The four watch Shiro as he places his bag down, when he opens the bag a small bottle falls out. Shiro goes to pick it up but Kolivan does it for him. Studying the bottle Kolivan sniffs it but instantly dislikes the foul odor emanating from it. “What is this foul thing?” “My….suppressants.”  
The others tilt their heads confused. “What are you trying to suppress? Some disease?” Shiro looks at Thace before shaking his head. “No it's meant to keep my heats from happening.”

“Why would an omega need to conceal a heat? I hear that it is quite painful.” “Their planet is different Antok. He has to suppress his heat for his personal safety.” Antok and Ulaz have a stare down as Thace sighs, “Remember he isn't born Galran. We have no right to ask or judge.” Shiro gives Thace a grateful smile as Kolivan nods and places the bottle on his bed. “Very well, but as a warning. Suppressing your heat is not good for your body.” Shiro nods as the four leave, the door closing behind them. Shiro frowns as he looks at the bottle and picks it up, his mind remembering all the bad things of being an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Next one will be out later this week. Feel free to comment if you want too. See you all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoy this! Also if any of you have read Troubles of the Past I regret to inform you that it will be put on hold. I'm not dropping it but I want to make sure the plot is good and to write it better. I don't know how long that will take but I will be focusing more on this story and my other Voltron story.

So far Shiro was enjoying his time on the ship, despite the negative thinking that occupies his mind. He usually talks to Thace and Ulaz about the omegas in their culture and how things are run on the home world. Hoping to ease the hidden tension inside him. Instead be of only getting that he got the full history lesson from the two. Revealing how the emperor is going through the universe helping different species with his allies. Shiro could only come to admire Zarkon, making him realize that he wants to stay with Zarkon more and more. He hoped he wouldn't have to go back to earth. For once he didn't need to look behind his shoulder for alphas. All the alphas respected him and his space. He was almost thinking of going off of his suppressants. Though there was the one little thought in the back of his mind, reminding him of the possible outcome of rape. Today he was hoping that he could talk to Thace and Ulaz today and ask about a strange feeling he's been having lately. For now Shiro reads in his room, hoping to learn how to read the Galran language. Shiro perks up as he hears the door open, only to blink when he sees Zarkon. “May I enter?” Shiro smiles and gestures Zarkon to come in. “So... how's your time been?” Zarkon smiles as he sits beside Shiro, “It has been good. Are those….?” Shiro beams up, “Oh! I've been doing my best to learn the language! It is so fascinating how complex it is. I mean English is the hardest language to learn on Earth in my opinion but it's nothing compared to the Galran language!” Zarkon chuckles as Shiro fumbles over the books, explaining what he's learned. “There is a reason I came here Shiro. I would like your personal and honest opinion.” 

Shiro stops rambling and looks up at Zarkon, sitting up straight and a little nervous. Zarkon stares at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Thace and Ulaz have come to me with concerns. Not in the means of you being disruptive or in any way negative. But as fellow omegas. Now I will ask you a question. Are you uncomfortable in anyway?” Shiro blinks before looking down shyly. “It's not them or you. It's just...I've grown up to be apprehensive against alphas. Before now I've only seen alphas be abusive and rude. Ever since I met you though, you've shown me that in different worlds omegas are treated far better than the ones from my home. Especially when I see Thace and Ulaz with Antok and Kolivan. Even though they don't talk as much...I can still see the love in their actions.” Zarkon frowns and gently places his hand on Shiro's head. “That's not all is it?” Shiro blinks before letting out a small chuckle, “How did you know?” “I meant in terms of accepting your nature. I have seen you struggle with it. You were kind and polite when treating me in your home. But when you wanted to ask me something you had this look on your face. It was if you were almost afraid to ask.” Shiro gulps and fiddles with his hands a bit. “It's….rude to bother an alpha with questions. I was worried that you would hurt me if I asked too many. Of course I know now that you would never do that.” Zarkon smiles a bit, “I would never hurt you. You are far too special Shiro. You can ask me anything or talk to me about anything. I will gladly listen and answer you, for when I see you talk, you have the brightest smile on your face.” Shiro blushes deeply as he covers his cheeks in embarrassment, Zarkon only adding to it by laughing.

“I enjoy these talks. I do not wish for them to end. But I also came to inform you that we are close to my home world.” Zarkon can see the excitement running through Shiro as he hurries to clean up the room, along with pushing Zarkon off the bed so he could make it. Zarkon covers his mouth in amusement as Shiro finishes cleaning the entire room. Shiro let's out a puff of air and rocks on his heels a bit, giddy and excited to see the Galra home world. Zarkon holds out his hand, “Would you like to be with me in the control room?” Shiro gasps and smiles grateful, gently grabbing his hand. “I would be honored to...thank you.” Zarkon smiles gently as he feels that same strange feeling suddenly intensifying. Zarkon holds Shiro's hand gently as he leads Shiro through the halls, Shiro using his free hand to hold his bag close. Zarkon looks down at Shiro who only had a soft smile on his face, his gaze forward as we reach the doors to the command center. Zarkon stops as Shiro looks up at him, his head tilting. “If you ever need something, do not be afraid to ask me. Even if it is my time you need. I would like for you to stay by my side while here. That is if you want to.” Shiro blinks and blushes as he tightens his grip on Zarkon’s hand. “I...would like that a lot. But what if you need to actually do your duty? I mean you are the emperor of your planet. I would be in the way wouldn't I?”

Zarkon gently tugs Shiro closer and places his other hand on his head, rubbing gently while holding his hand gently as well. “You could never be in my way.” Shiro gazes up into Zarkon's eyes as Zarkon does the same. Both feeling a pull between them as they stay there looking at each other. It was only when the door opened did both stop and separate except their hands. The soldier stands at attention as he moves out of the way, letting Zarkon and Shiro enter. Shiro looks out towards the planet as it draws closer and closer, never letting go of Zarkon’s hand. Zarkon watches as he looks down at their joined hands, memorizing the warmth and softness of Shiro’s hand in the process. Zarkon takes a moment before smiling, “Welcome to the Galran home world...Daibazaal. I hope you enjoy my home Shiro.” The ship quickly lands as Zarkon leads Shiro to the exit, nervousness filling him. What if Shiro didn’t like his planet? What if he would want to leave as soon as he got bored? These questions circled his brain but for now he would take this chance to impress Shiro. Once they reach the exit Shiro began to fidget. “Are you alright Shiro?” “Oh, yes I’m fine...I’m just really excited. Shiro hesitates for a moment before looking up, genuine adoration and admiration showing, “Zarkon...will you...show me around? I want to see the culture here and learn about your planet. Plus...I would feel better if it was you who showed me. I don’t want anyone else to show me.” Zarkon can feel the heat rush to his face as he smiles more. “Of course….I will show you everything my planet has to offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter down! Feel free to comment with any constructive criticism and/or ideas and such! See you all in the next chapter! All I can say is that it will start getting cute next chapter lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! Even more cuteness is in this! I have to personally thank a certain user for the long and wonderful comments given by her. I hope you continue to read and love the story even more. And leave even more long comments! LOL. Anyway onto the chapter, Everyone enjoy!

Both of them walk off the ship as fellow galrans stand there to welcome Zarkon. Zarkon stops just at the bottom of the ramp and looks at his soldiers as Shiro is a bit uneasy from all the attention. “My fellow Galrans...this person is a young omega by the name of Shiro. He is from the planet earth and is one I have invited to visit this planet. I will be showing him our planet as a special guest. Please continue your day as normal.” The soldiers all look at Shiro, each bowing and paying their respects. Shiro bows shyly a bit as he moves a bit closer to Zarkon. Zarkon gently tugs Shiro away to his home. “First we shall see my home and eat.” Shiro nods as he matches his pace with Zarkon. “I’ve been wondering….your friends….are other species right? When do you think I could meet them?” Zarkon takes a moment to think about that before answering. “It depends, each of them have their own duties to do. But I am sure you can meet them soon.”

Shiro smiles as they enter a dinning room, his eyes scanning the table and the design of the room. “It's so big! Do you hold like royal balls or banquets? It must be exciting and fun to do things like that.” “It can be entertaining...but most bring their loved ones.” Shiro frowns as he looks at Zarkon. “Well….are you going to do anything like that soon?” “Well...there was one that was planned for a while now..it was a kind of holiday galrans celebrate.” Shiro blinks and grins, “Don't tell me that galrans tend to get drunk.” Zarkon blushes a bit as Shiro laughs. “Then I guess I'm going to have to drink too huh?” “You don't have to...if there is anything else you want to drink all you need is to ask.” Shiro flashes a grateful smile as he nods. “Thank you.” “You are welcome...now come and sit, the first thing I will let you experience is the food we eat.” A servant walks up to a chair and pulls it out as Zarkon leads him to the chair. Shiro thanks the servant as he sits down, Zarkon going to his own chair as the servant pushes in Shiro. The servant leaves the two as Shiro feels the table gingerly. “The feel of this….it’s some kind of wood?” 

Zarkon smiles and nods as Shiro grins and keeps looking at the table and it's dimensions. “Zarkon...I'm just wondering...if...if an omega goes into heat...what happens?” “Hmmm….an omega has options...if they are being courted they can go to their intended...or go home or to a safe place to endure it. But if an omega is taken advantage of the alpha or alphas responsible are immediately punished.” “...I...like that a lot...omegas don't have to be afraid here...but...what about jobs?” “Of course omegas have an equal chance along with alphas and betas to get a job. It only comes down to skill and experience. And if omegas need to go on maternity leave there is no penalties to them.” Shiro looks down feeling a bit emotional over the fact that the omegas of Daibazaal don't have to be afraid, they could do anything they wanted and not be held back for it.

Zarkon frowns at Shiro, getting up and kneeling beside him, placing his hand gently on his jaw, turning his head so they were looking at each other. “I am sorry for the alphas in your world...they do not deserve such a status...you should be free to choose whatever you want, do whatever you want. I want you to enjoy your freedom here. I want to see you smile.” Shiro tears up as he chuckles, smiling a bit. “Thank you so much Zarkon. You really have a way with words.” Zarkon smiles as he wipes away a stray tear that falls from Shiro's eyes. “I do what I can for those in need.” Shiro laughs softly as he gets flustered a bit. “Now, what would you like to try first? Dinner or desserts?” “I'm in a mood for something sweet.” “Dessert it is then.” Zarkon summons a servant to make the best dessert they have. The servant bows to leave.

A few minutes later the servant returns with a bowl that contains items that look like chocolate and vanilla. Shiro looks down at the dessert before picking up the utensil. Taking a small bit of it and putting it in his mouth he smiles at the sweetness of the dessert. “This tastes amazing!” Zarkon eats with a smile as he watches Shiro devour the sweet dessert. “I see you like it.” “Are you kidding?! It's absolutely delicious!” Zarkon laughs as he smiles. “That is very good then. Just wait until you taste other dishes.” “I can't wait!” Both continue to try different dishes as Shiro openly expresses his delight. It wasn't until an hour passed when Shiro and Zarkon finish. Zarkon notices Shiro's head bobbing a bit as fatigue started to set in. Struggling to contain his smile he gets up and picks up Shiro, earning a small whine from him. “I shall take you to a room to sleep Shiro.” Walking to the room Zarkon could feel Shiro snuggle up against him, making his face warm up.

Once Zarkon reaches the room a servant bows, opening the door for him. Zarkon enters the room as he gently lays Shiro down on the bed, moving the sheets so he would be warm. Zarkon stares at Shiro, willing to give up anything to make him smile at him. Zarkon sighs as he gets up, rubbing Shiro's cheek gingerly. “Sleep well.” Zarkon walks out, closing the door behind him. The feeling returns with an intense passion as he thinks about Shiro. His eyes widen as he suddenly has an idea of what this feeling is. Zarkon continues to walk through the halls only to have his name called out. Turning to the direction of the voice he sees Alfor and the rest of his allies. Alfor walks up with a smile, “Hello my friend, it is good to see you back. Did you find someone special?” "

The others look towards him with confident and teasing smirks. Zarkon looks at each of them, a smirk on his face. “Why yes I have.” All their mouths drop open in disbelief. Gyrgan is the first to speak, “By willow, you found someone Zarkon?” Zarkon chuckles as he nods. “Yes my friend. But for now we are only acquaintances...perhaps friends.” “You should go spend more time with this special someone.” “I have...he is sleeping right now.” Once again the four become speechless. Blaytz laughs as he pats Zarkon's shoulder, “You are quite devious my friend.” “I am not devious, I am simply letting him fulfill his wish to see the stars and the universe.” Alfor gives Zarkon a genuine smile as he pats his back, Trigel smiles warmly as she looks at everyone. “Let us celebrate our dear friend for this wonderful day.” The others cheer and tease him as they all head to the dining room, dragging Zarkon with them. An embarrassed blush on his face the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cuteness! Lol! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment! I love feedback *cough* JustClueingForFics *Cough*. LOL. See you all in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have a new chapter available yay! I know it's really close together in the release of the last chapter. But I couldn't help myself, blame my brain lol. Also if I accidentally misspelled any names please feel free to let me know. I hope you all enjoy!

Shiro wakes up refreshed and confused. Rubbing his eyes he looks around and notices that he's in a bedroom. Sitting up he takes a moment to feel the silk sheets as he remembers what happened. The heat filled Shiro's cheeks as he realizes that Zarkon carried him to this room. Getting out of the bed Shiro peaks out of the room. “What are you doing?” Shiro did not squeak as he whips around, facing none other than Kolivan. “I um….I woke up in here. Do you know where Zarkon is?” Kolivan looks at Shiro with a face. “Do you not know that this room belongs to the emperor?” Shiro's eyes widen as he stutters and looks nervous. Kolivan raises his hand to calm down the omega. “Calm yourself omega, he placed you there. There is nothing wrong if he wanted you in this room.” Shiro blushes as he takes a few deep breaths. “S... so…does that mean...h..he….likes me?” Kolivan blinks and chuckles, shocking Shiro. “I would have expected you to notice. But he does like you. The way he looks at you and the fact that he placed you in his bed to sleep means something. But I am unsure if he realizes his feelings yet. The emperor can be a little….dense.”

Shiro giggles as he could only think back at Zarkon's kindness towards him, making the warm feeling in his chest rise. “B..but...I'm sure he has more suitable omegas right?” “Do not lower yourself. Our emperor only chooses the best suitor, the one he feels worthy of calling his omega.” Shiro stares at the floor a little unsure as Kolivan clears his throat. “I can take you to Emperor Zarkon if you wish.” “...If you wouldn't mind.” Kolivan nods as he leads Shiro down the halls. “Oh... Kolivan can I ask you something?” “You may ask.” “How are Thace and Ulaz? I haven't seen them since on the ship.” “Thace’s heat is starting, Ulaz is with him at our home. Antok and I are finishing up here before we go home to them.” Shiro blushes at the information but smiles. “Ok...can you tell them I said hi when you can?” Kolivan nods as they walk to the dinning room doors as laughter can be heard on the other side. “Does Zarkon have guests? I don't want to impose on him if he does.” “Do not worry, I am sure he would be overjoyed to have you near him.” Shiro fidgets a bit as Kolivan knocks on the door, opening it slowly. “Emperor Zarkon, I have Shiro here for you.” Shiro sees Kolivan move aside to hold open the door. 

Shiro gulps as he slowly walks into the dinner room, noticing the others sitting at the table. He sees Zarkon smiling a bit as the others stare at him. Zarkon stands up and holds out his hand, “Everyone this is the one I met on my travels.” Shiro looks at all of them as they stare at him, each smiling. Shiro blinks as the blue alien wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Hello there! My name's Blaytz! What planet are you from? Are you an omega?” “I'm from the planet Earth...and yes I'm an omega.” An uneasy feeling forms as he stares at the blue alien. The alien grins and tightens his grip a bit, “I could show you a good time!” Shiro blinks as the words register in his brain, getting scared a bit he whines instinctively.

The others watch as Zarkon comes up and separates the two, Shiro hiding behind Zarkon shaking. Zarkon frowns, “My friend do be mindful. His planet’s customs are not the same as ours.” Shiro could hear the female sigh, “He is right, it is rude to say such things.” The blue one rubs his head, “I apologise Zarkon.” Zarkon nods as he turns his body a bit to see Shiro. Shiro looks up at Zarkon as he rubs his head gently. “Forgive my allies, they tend to get strange.” Shiro manages to control himself again as he looks at them, a soft smile appearing. “But aren't friends supposed to be weird?” Zarkon laughs as his friends grow warm smiles on their faces. Alfor comes up to the two as he holds out his hand. “I am Alfor, King of Altea. You have soften up our friend. Thank you.” “Um...I didn't realize he needed softening but you're welcome.” The others laugh hard as Shiro looks up at Zarkon innocently. 

Trigel looks at them, “I am Trigel, as for you and Zarkon I have one thing to say. You two are perfect together.” Both of them blush as the others laugh more. Shiro sees the brown alien smile innocently, “I am Gyrgan, I hope you and Zarkon have a long and happy life together. Shiro looks down shyly as he holds Zarkon's hand. “Zarkon...could we...talk in private?” Zarkon nods at him as he excuses them, leading Shiro out of the dining room. “What is it you need to talk about?” Zarkon watches Shiro fidget nervously. “Did you really put me in your bed earlier?” “Yes...is that a problem?” “Well... I'm just wondering….does that mean...you like me? Because I've been thinking about that….why settle for me when there's others better than me? I'm just a human omega who probably will always doubt himself.” 

Zarkon frowns sadly as he caresses Shiro's face. “You are worth much more than you believe. When I met you...you had such a look in your eyes...a fire that only burned brighter and brighter. You have such kindness and passion. I must admit I was unsure of the feeling in my heart but now I know what it is. How could I choose another as my beloved? When you are the most beautiful omega I have ever met?” Shiro tries his best to keep the tears from falling as Zarkon gently holds him close. “So...I can stay with you?” Zarkon smiles as he keeps holding him close. “Yes...you can stay...and with your permission I would like to court you.” The tears fall as Shiro laughs softly, hugging Zarkon back tightly. “You already had my permission the moment you showed me the kind of alpha you are.” Both smile at each other as Zarkon wipes the tears from Shiro's eyes, but enjoying each other's warmth from the hug. Both remained in each other's arms until a few minutes passed. 

“Are you ready to return to my friends?” “Yea...we can see them again.” Zarkon has his arm around Shiro's waist as they re-enter the dining room. “So should we be holding a celebration my friend?” “You only want to get drunk Alfor.” Alfor pouts, crossing his arms as others tease him. Shiro sees Gyrgan coming towards him with a cheerful smile and hugs Shiro. “We must celebrate such a great day!” Shiro chuckles as he is put down, “Not used to bear hugs nor big parties.” Alfor looks at Shiro, “Perhaps but maybe you should try it, you never know if they could be fun.” Shiro thinks for a moment before hugging Zarkon. “I guess but I tend to stay in the corner a lot.” Trigel speaks up, “Then it is up to us to show you a good time with your alpha.” “I'll hold you all to that then.” Everyone in the room smiles as Shiro stays close to Zarkon, making the day seem perfect in Shiro's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there's that chapter, sorry if it seems a bit rushed in terms of relationship but I think it's cute. I feel so happy for Shiro.... he's going to need all the happiness he needs for later events. Not spoiling anything so you all have to be patient! See you all next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the next chapter! Some cuteness in the beginning which I hope is good. Things start to get a bit heated starting now. Poor Shiro and Zarkon.

It has been a week since Shiro saw Zarkon's friends, not that he minded. He in fact enjoyed the time alone with Zarkon. They said that the so called party would be in a month from when he first met them. But right at this moment Shiro sits beside Zarkon as he deals with his daily duties as emperor. Meaning he watches Zarkon read over reports from various soldiers and civilians. Shiro could only smile as Zarkon unknowingly glares at the reports stacked on his desk. Shiro smiles as he leans against his arm and stares at the report. “You know...you can take a break right.” Zarkon looks between Shiro and the papers before laying back on his chair. Shiro smiles happy as Zarkon brings him onto his lap. “I never realized how hard I worked.” Laughing Shiro curls up against Zarkon's chest. “Then it really is a good thing that I met you.” Zarkon smiles as he runs his hand through Shiro's hair. “Indeed, and since you declared this as a break then maybe it's time I let you explore.” Shiro jumps off of Zarkon quickly and grins. Zarkon letting out a bellowing laugh as he gets up, wrapping his arm around Shiro.

Both walk out of the palace as they head towards the capital. Shiro scanning the terrain intrigued, “This actually looks similar to a mountainous and desert terrain.” “True, it may seem like a harsh place to live but we make it work.” “That's good...what is the capital like?” “Hm...like one of your cities….you say it's really busy in those areas. Along with the possibility of getting lost high.” Shiro whistles in amazement, “Small universe huh?” Zarkon playfully brushes Shiro's head away, making him laugh and hold onto Zarkon. “Now I'm not going to let go of you Zarkon, maybe I should just climb on your back.” Grinning Shiro looks up at Zarkon. Zarkon feigns shock as he places a hand on his chest, “And have you ruin my appearance? Never!” Both laugh as they reach the border of the city.

Holding each other's hands they enter the city, Shiro gasping at the architecture and the different aliens walking around. Shiro looks around seeing different galrans and families, his face stuck on a huge smile. Zarkon smiles a little as he let's Shiro lead them around, the civilians each giving their respects and own smiles at Shiro. Shiro eventually found the equivalent to a flea market. Shiro goes to look at all the different items at different stalls, his eyes giving away his awe. Zarkon walks with him but notices a certain item winking at him. Thinking for a moment he looks at Shiro. Noticing Shiro distracted he quickly goes to the merchant. “How much for this?” The merchant looks at the items Zarkon is pointing at and smiles, “It must be for that young omega correct?” Zarkon blushes a bit, the merchant chuckling, “In that case it's free Emperor. I will not accept any form of payment. Love is love and there is no price on that.” Zarkon blinks and stares at the old woman, a smile on his face. “Thank you for this gift.” “It is no problem, you are welcome Emperor Zarkon. Just don't let your love go.” Zarkon nods and thanks the merchant once more before turning to Shiro, hiding the items as he walks up to him. “Have you found something you like?” 

Shiro looks at him happy. “Well that's not a fair question because I like all of the items I've seen.” Zarkon smiles as Shiro keeps observing the items in different stalls. Before either of them knew it they had spent the whole day outside. Zarkon walks with Shiro still until he hears a yawn from Shiro. “Would you like me to carry you Shiro?” Shiro blushes and rubs the back of his neck, “You don't have too you know. I'm sure you're tired too.” “I do not mind. I would do anything for you.” Shiro blushes as he fiddles with his thumbs. Zarkon looks down at him, thinking of how adorable Shiro is acting at the moment. Shiro yawns again as Zarkon decides then and there to carry him. Picking up Shiro he continues the walk back to their home. Shiro's blush increasing in intensity.

Once they make it in the bedroom Zarkon gently lays Shiro on the bed, Shiro immediately curling into the pillow and wrapping himself, making Zarkon laugh softly. “Would you like anything else Shiro?” “Hmmm...not at the moment...are you going to finish those reports?” “I'm afraid so...do not worry I will return as soon as possible.” Shiro smiles brightly as Zarkon rubs his head and cheek gingerly. Shiro lays there watching with a blush as Zarkon gets up and leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Shiro sighs as he relaxes in the softness of the bed. Holding the pillow close he closes his eyes and succumbs to sleep. 

With Zarkon he goes back to the reports and cycles through them, his mind easily becoming distracted by Shiro. Groaning he rubs his face and shakes his head. “I'm really addicted to you huh Shiro?” Smiling he forces himself to focus on the papers, knowing that the sooner he gets through this, the sooner he gets to be with Shiro. It takes him about an hour to successfully read through each report carefully. Once he finishes he takes out the items and stares at them. His mind swirling at the possibility of giving the items to Shiro. Shaking his head he hides the items before getting up from his desk. Leaving the room he walks back to Shiro. Only to notice a black figure sneaking around in the corner of his eye. Tensing he turns to the direction of the figure, quickly but quietly following it. Eyes narrowing he looks around for the figure, body tense and ready to strike at anything. Once he turns a corner he swings his arm to punch the figure. The figure yelps and falls to the floor, Zarkon looking down and glaring. “State your business here!”

“Heh...relax Zarkon it’s only me.” Zarkon’s eyes widen as he finally is able to see the figure. “...Alfor? What are you doing here friend? Do you have any idea what time it is?” “Yes well...I wanted to talk to you about that young omega.” Crossing his arms Zarkon sighs and signals Alfor to follow him back to his little office. They both enter the room as Zarkon closes the door. “What do you wish to speak about Alfor? Please make it quick.” Alfor fidgets a bit as Zarkon watches him bored and slightly agitated. “Zarkon...you know I support you no matter what. That is my role as your friend. But...the young omega you have brought here….are you certain he even wants to stay? He may want to go home.” “Alfor...I appreciate your words and concern. But you did not see what kind of fiends the alphas are there. They were beating him...I am also sure based on what Shiro has said about his planet that Omegas aren’t treated with love and respect.”

“Zarkon...I will admit I do not know his world...but remember this has happened so suddenly. Just be sure that he actually wants to stay here.” “Is there anything else you needed to tell me?” “Yes….I have heard that some do not approve of Shiro. I do not know why but it seems few are seeing him as too weak for you.” Zarkon stares at Alfor shocked before glaring. “I see...tell me more when you can my friend.” Alfor nods as he goes to leave, pausing to look back at Zarkon. “Just keep my words in mind Zarkon...I do not want to hurt you or him but if you truly care….you should respect his wishes.” Alfor leaves the room, leaving Zarkon alone to deal with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there's the latest chapter. The next one will be out on Thursday. I'm going to try to update every Tuesday and Thursday for this. But I hope you all enjoyed! See you all in the next one!


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this gets a bit sad. RIP Shiro I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Something is different, Shiro doesn’t know why but lately Zarkon has been distant as of two nights ago. Shiro leaves Zarkon alone thinking that maybe he needs to focus on something really important. Letting him walk through the capital without Zarkon at his side. Don’t get him wrong he likes it but it would be better if Zarkon was with him. Looking around he starts to notice someone following him. Of course Shiro doesn’t openly express it, he only continues on with walking. He reaches a park that he found with Zarkon from two days ago. Smiling a bit he sits down on the bed of grass as he sees various families spend their days there. Humming a bit he relaxes, letting the soothing sounds of soft wind flow through him. It was until he was rudely interrupted by a male Galran sitting beside him without warning. Looking at the Galran in slight confusion he eventually returns to staring.

“So you are the one trying to seduce our emperor.” Blinking he turns to the Galran, “Excuse me? I don’t get what you’re saying.” The Galran scoffs as he glares at Shiro. “Listen here….if you think a small omega like you can actually have our emperor then you are sorely mistaken. Our emperor is powerful and proud. He does not need a weak and pathetic omega like you ruining his image.” Hesitant Shiro frowns a bit, “I...I don’t think I’m doing such a thing. If he didn’t want me around then he would say it.” 

The Galran only laughs as he sneers at him, “Please! Do you honestly think he would? Our emperor is respectful. Of course you are only here because of common courtesy. Soon you will be going back to your planet.” Shiro frowns more at the possibility, looking down at his hands he clenches his fists. Looking back up determined at the Galra, “Listen...I am in no way seducing or manipulating your emperor. He asked me if I wanted to be here and I said yes. If you have a problem with me then don't talk or interact with me.”

The Galran growls as he glares at Shiro, grabbing him by the neck. “If you know what's good for you then you will leave as soon as possible. Or else things may get a little ugly, most preferably bloody. Do I make myself clear pathetic creature?” Shiro only returns the Galran’s glare with his own. “No...I won't let you threaten me or Zarkon. You're after him aren't you? You honestly think that I would let that happen? You can kill me but I will never let you hurt him!” The Galran stares at Shiro in disbelief before snarling, “So be it...your death will not be swift..it will be long and painful. Soon you will know true pain of every possible way.” The Galran throws Shiro away before standing up and leaving.

Shiro rubs his neck, fear coursing through his veins. Looking up at the retreating Galran he frowns, thinking if he should tell Zarkon. Deciding against it he gets up and wanders around. Thinking on how to deal with this apparent problem he sees Blaytz walking towards him. Blaytz sees him and waves with a lazy smile, “Hey there Shiro. You and Zarkon do the deed yet?” Blaytz laughs at Shiro's flushed face as he stutters and denies that question. “Ok calm down Shiro. Man you are fun to tease. Anyway what are you doing out here?” “Well….I was just sitting at the park minding my own business.” Blaytz frowns a bit, “There's something else isn't there?” Shiro frowns before rubbing the back of his head. “It’s nothing really, I just got into a bit of an argument with a Galran citizen about who bumped into who.” 

Blaytz laughs and shakes his head, “Honestly some aliens don't know how to relax.” Shiro laughs a bit too, “Well...are you here to speak to Zarkon?” “Well that was the main reason. But I wanted to know how you are doing as well. After all we are buddies now.” Shiro smiles a bit as he nods. “I'm glad that you seen us as friends. But I'll take you to Zarkon.” Blaytz flashes his signature lazy smirk, “Lead the way Shiro.” Nodding Shiro leads Blaytz to the castle, his mind stuck on the threat that was given to him. Even though he was scared now he wouldn't give up Zarkon. He just hoped that Zarkon wouldn't send him away.

Reaching the castle, both of them go to Zarkon's office. Shiro almost knocks on the door but Blaytz stops him. “Shhhh I hear Zarkon talking to someone.” Shiro listens in and hears voices on the other side. “We shouldn't listen in on their talk.” Blaytz smiles, “Hey it's ok, we just stay quiet and no one will ever know.” Reluctantly Shiro nods as both of them place their ears against the door. Shiro could hear Zarkon sound a bit agitated. Frowning he continues listening in, hearing his name he automatically tenses up. Blaytz hears as well, making him frown. “Well this is new…someone is not happy. Tell you what...how about you stay out here and I'll go in and see what's going on.”

Shiro could only give a small nod as he backs away, “I'll….be in the room.” Blaytz frowns at Shiro as he walks away with his head lowered. Shiro quickly makes his way to Zarkon's bedroom, entering and laying on the bed. Hugging the pillow close tears come to his eyes. All he could do at the moment is pray that Zarkon wasn't angry with him or anything of the sort. He hopped that he wouldn't be sent home. Because deep down he felt like he was finally home. Without realizing it Shiro falls asleep tightly clutching the pillow.

Shiro wakes up due to someone shaking his shoulder. Rubbing his eyes he opens them slowly, seeing Ulaz. Getting up he stretches a bit, “Ulaz? What are you doing here?” Shiro notices the strained look on his face, instantly waking him up. “Ulaz? What's the matter?” “King Alfor wants you to talk to you Shiro.” “Oh? What about?” “He did not tell me. All he said was that he wanted to talk to you” “Ok….where is he?” “He's outside this room.” “Let him in Ulaz... I'll be fine.” Ulaz nods as he gets up to let Alfor in.

Alfor walks in with a soft smile, “Hello Shiro.” “Hello King Alfor.” Shiro goes to get up but is stopped by Alfor. “Please do not get up, I merely came to talk to you.” “Ok...what do you need to talk about King Alfor?” “It's about you and Zarkon. I know you both are happy. But...news has reached me about a group who look to hurt you. So that they can get to Zarkon.” “...I...I already got a threat from a Galran.” Alfor’s eyes widen in shock. “Are you sure?” “...Yes….he said I would be tortured and that my death will not be swift.” “Did you tell Zarkon?” Shiro only shakes his head. “Shiro...you must tell him. But...he and I were discussing the possibility of you returning to your home world.” “NO! I will not leave Zarkon unless he tells me to!”

Alfor sighs as he rubs his face, “Shiro...look at what is happening. There are aliens and fellow Galrans who want Zarkon dead. You are only going to give them better chances. If you really love him, then maybe it's best if you leave him. He wouldn't be distracted then. Maybe once this group is taken care of then he can get you back. But think of his well being. He may die because of you.” Shiro freezes as his eyes stare at Alfor in despair. Tears start dripping down his face as that final sentence rattles him. Alfor frowns before hugging Shiro, “I'm sorry Shiro.” 

Alfor gets up and leaves, wear and fatigue on his face. Shiro could only sit there trembling and crying silently as his thoughts remain on the fact that Zarkon could die because of him. Maybe it was better if he returns to Earth. Biting his lip hard he cries silently, Ulaz coming in and instantly going to comfort him. In the end, Shiro slowly convinced himself to let Zarkon go so he could live, even if going back meant that an alpha would have his way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying now...I feel so bad for doing this to Shiro. All I can say is hope these two stay together. See you all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is another chapter for this story! I'm honestly surprised so many people like it! I'm so happy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the little surprise guest speaker!

Describing his feelings as troubled would be an understatement. Ulaz had spent the entire night comforting Shiro. The entire time the young omega held onto him crying and shaking. Frowning, he didn't even realize that he fell asleep kneeling beside the bed. Once he woke up he realized that it was late in the day. Getting up he makes sure Shiro is ok, seeing him still asleep he quietly leaves the room. Slightly shocked that Zarkon did not enter the room at any time last night. Walking through the hall he touches around for his communicator.

Finally managing to get it out he looks at the screen. Sighing he sees thirty missed calls and fourty text messages from his mates. Preparing himself for the worse he calls Kolivan and puts the device against his ear. It didn't even take one ring before Kolivan answers. “Ulaz….where...are...you?” Ulaz shivers a bit at the immense anger in Kolivan’s voice. “I'm sorry Kolivan...I had something unexpected come up last night.” “Oh really? Do explain Ulaz.” Ulaz frowns before looking around cautiously. “I will explain when I get home. Are Thace and Antok there?” “....Yes... they're resting right now.” “....Ok...I will see you all soon.” Kolivan hangs up as Ulaz rubs his eyes.

“Hello” Ulaz stops as he sees King Alfor walking up to him. “Hello King Alfor...is there something you need?” Alfor smiles, “How is Zarkon's intended?” Ulaz frowns a bit, “He cried to sleep….may I ask what you told him?” “I'm sorry but I can't. It is imperative that it remains secret.” Ulaz frowns more before nodding. “I see... I shall leave you now King Alfor...good day.” Ulaz walks away as Alfor continues on his own path. Once Ulaz was sure Alfor was gone he lets out a deep sigh. He was positive that Alfor said something to upset Shiro. 

* * *

 

For Zarkon his feelings were completely out of whack. From what Alfor suggested to send Shiro back. There was no way he could allow such a thing. Zarkon was so deep in thought that he didn't even see Ulaz. Both end up crashing into each other. Ulaz bows in respect. “Pardon me Emperor Zarkon.” Zarkon hums and stares at Ulaz, “Ulaz...were you with my intended last night?” “...Yes Emperor... but not in the way you think. I was merely comforting him.” Zarkon's lips set in a fine line as he gazes at Ulaz. “... Explain.”

“...King Alfor asked to see your intended last night. Of course I took him to Shiro and allowed them to speak in your personal chambers. When King Alfor walked out though….your intended was shaking and crying. I thought it would be wise to tend to him.” “...I see...thank you for staying with him. You are free to go.” Ulaz nods, bowing and walking away. Zarkon reruns Ulaz’s words, growing worried as he goes to their bedroom. Entering the room he notices Shiro sitting on their bed, curled up as tears fall from his eyes. Taking quick strides he kneels beside Shiro.

“Shiro? Why do you cry?” Shiro looks at him, sniffling as he wipes his eyes. “Because King Alfor was right….if I stay….you will be hurt. I can't stand that.” “Shiro...Alfor said that?....What else has he told you?” Shiro looks up at Zarkon and hugs him tightly. “He said that there was a group that wanted to kill you. He said that it would be better if I went back or else they could use me. I don't...I don't want you to get hurt Zarkon.” Zarkon holds his omega close as he trembles in his arms. “Shiro...no one will hurt me. I will hunt down all of these conspirators and bring this to an end. As for what Alfor said...you do not have to go back Shiro. I would like you to stay with me.”

Shiro sniffles as he nods, holding onto Zarkon tightly. “Promise me….promise me that you won't get hurt.” “I promise you that no harm shall come to me from this group. If they try to get you they will pay with their lives. I will keep you safe.” Shiro lets out a shaky breath as he lays his head against Zarkon's chest. “Zarkon..I’ve been meaning to ask...why were you distant with me? Was it… King Alfor?” Zarkon only hums to confirm his question as both slowly relax. “I guess we really need that party the others suggested huh?” Zarkon smiles at Shiro and rubs his head gently. “Perhaps that is true. The day for it is getting closer. Would you like to find something to wear in a few days?” “Yeah...that sounds nice.” Shiro nuzzles against Zarkon as he keeps rubbing Shiro's head and holds him close to himself.

* * *

 

Ulaz reaches their home as he opens the door, closing it behind him. He sees Kolivan standing there tense with his arms crossed. Ulaz doesn't go up to him as he feels a bit uneasy. Kolivan notices the reluctance as he brings his arms down. “Why didn't you come home last night? Thace was worried, Antok wanted to look for you, and I wanted to do the same. Thace had to calm us down by himself.” “Forgive me Kolivan, I did not mean to make you all feel worried. King Alfor spoke to Shiro last night. When he left...Shiro was a mess...he was shaking and crying. I wanted to comfort him but ended up falling asleep as well.”

“Hmmm….what did he say to Shiro?” “..We actually interacted right after I hanged up with you. He asked how Shiro was...he wouldn't tell me what he said...he stated that it was imperative that it remained a secret.” “...Have you spoken to our Emperor.” “Yes right after, he went to see his intended after that. Kolivan... something feels wrong. I do not know what though and it's putting me on edge.” kolivan walks up to Ulaz and nuzzles him. “I am sure it is nothing Ulaz. Emperor Zarkon will handle this situation without problem.” Ulaz frowns as he nuzzles back, “It isn't nothing Kolivan. I know that this is serious...please believe me.” “Relax Ulaz...let us spend time together then we will discuss more on this.” Ulaz nods as Kolivan gently leads him to their room where Thace and Antok await.

* * *

 

Zarkon storms through the halls, anger raging in his steps. Fellow Galrans quickly move out of his way as they see his anger. Zarkon enters the main room where Blaytz was talking with Alfor. “ALFOR!” Both jump in fright as Zarkon growls. “You dare cause Shiro distress!” Blaytz gets up and stands in front of Zarkon. “Calm down buddy! What are you talking about?” “Alfor spoke to my intended about the situation! What’s worse is you told him that HE could be used to kill me!” Blaytz’s mouth opens wide in shock as he looks at Alfor. “Alfor….is this true?” Alfor only looks away as Blaytz scowls at Alfor as he clenches his fists.

“It’s one thing to tell our friend about this problem. But it’s an entirely different matter if you inform one’s intended about said problem! ESPECIALLY IF YOU SAY THAT HE COULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF HIS INTENDED!” Alfor flinches a bit, “I do apologize for doing that Zarkon. I thought he should know the problem...and the risks if he should remain here.” Both of them glower at Alfor as he looks down. “I will not permit you near my intended Alfor. If you touch or talk to him you will face me. Do I make myself clear?” Alfor nods as Zarkon takes a deep breath. “Leave now Alfor…..Blaytz…..is that party still underway?” Blaytz beams as he crosses his arms confidently. “Absolutely! After all it will be the perfect scenario for the others and I to embarrass you in front of your intended!” Zarkon gives Blaytz a soft glare as he laughs hard. Alfor leaves them alone, a small smile forming as he leaves the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed the little mix of characters talking in there! It only gets worse for Shiro....meaning life threatening. Rip for him. See you all in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's the newest Chapter for this story! It gets bad....and I hope I was somewhat accurate with how Shiro was and what Ulaz does. RIP I tried lol.

Shiro has remained in the castle as of four days ago. With Alfor’s words ringing clear in his head. He was afraid to go outside because of the mysterious group. Lately he's just been in the library reading books since he's already learned how to read Galran. If he wasn't doing that then he would help out in the castle. Bringing smiles to each and every Galran who came into contact with him...well….not every single one. There is this one group of soldiers who take it upon themselves to ruin Shiro's days. Shiro didn't even know what was the main reason but he voted to ignore them.

Walking to the library in the morning Shiro had a soft smile on his face. When he got in there he inwardly groans at the sight of the soldiers. Turning he goes through the aisles looking for a book to read. “Look who we have here...the little omega. Upset that you can't be with Emperor Zarkon?” Shiro continues to ignore the leader as he finds the book he was looking for. Taking it to a table and opening it to read. The leader growls as he walks up to Shiro. “Did you hear me?” Seconds tick on by as the leader suddenly grabs Shiro and throws him to the ground. Shiro only lets out a grunt of pain from the impact. “Do I have your attention now?”

Shiro still doesn't respond, getting up and going back to the book. The leader snarls, grabbing Shiro by the back of his neck, lifting him off the ground. “You better start listening to me omega!” “...I don't have to listen to a Galran alpha as rude as you.” Enraged the Galran punches Shiro in the gut. Shiro gasps as the wind gets knocked out of him. The Galran not stopping as he repeatedly punches Shiro. After six punches the Galran drops Shiro to the floor. Shiro struggles to stay sitting up as he curls around his stomach. Without warning the Galran kicks Shiro right at his temple, sending him on his side severely dazed and bleeding from his head.

The leader stands there smirking at the sight as the other four soldiers laugh. “I say we help our emperor by making this omega disappear. We all know he's been seducing his way into Emperor Zarkon's bed.” The soldiers agree as they step up to Shiro. “What do you think you are doing?” The group turns around, seeing Kolivan and Antok at the library entrance. Gulping at the anger in their eyes the group backs up slowly, Antok growling as his fingers twitch. “I asked you all a question.” The leader sneers as he points to Shiro, “This omega is nothing but a whore! Don't you see what he's trying to do?! He's seducing the emperor!”

“Now what makes you think that?” “He wants power Kolivan! His species is weak and pathetic! What better way to achieve power than to seduce the Emperor and having his way with him?!” Kolivan stares at each soldier blankly, “I can see this discussion is a complete waste of time. Antok, don't kill them….they need to be punished by Emperor Zarkon.” Antok growls as he lunges at the soldiers, taking them out one by one until all five are unconscious. Kolivan walks to Shiro and helps him sit up, “Can you hear me Shiro?” Shiro looks at Kolivan dazed and slurs a yes. 

Kolivannotices some blood trailing down from Shiro's mouth and a medium sized spot on the floor. “Antok stay with them I shall take Shiro to see Ulaz. I'll see if Thace can get our emperor.” “Better make that quick Kolivan. I'm ready to kill them.” Kolivan nods, picking up Shiro and taking him to Ulaz's work space.

Ulaz cleans his medical tools as he looks at the time above him. Smiling a little as he finally finishes cleaning and sterilizing everything in the room. Hearing the door open he sags a bit and turns around, only to see Kolivan standing there with Shiro in his arms. “Quickly put him here Kolivan.” Kolivan complies as he gently lays Shiro on the table. Ulaz quickly looks at his head and studies the injury. “What happened?” “Antok and I entered the library and saw a group of soldiers beating him. I'm pretty sure they punched him in his stomach area. He was curling up when I walked to him. Also, he was bleeding from his mouth.” Ulaz frowns at the explanation. “Ulaz?” “I need to see his abdomen. Help me Kolivan I need you to hold him down, he may react negatively.”

Kolivan nods, holding down Shiro's upper body along with his head. Ulaz lifts up Shiro's shirt and lowers his pants a bit. Pushing down on it gently makes Shiro whine and cry out in pain.  “...Oh my.” “Ulaz? What does that mean?” Ulaz suddenly races towards his equipment and operation uniform. “Kolivan get Emperor Zarkon right now. You need to inform him that Shiro is prepping for surgery.” “Surgery Ulaz?” Ulaz hisses, “He has internal bleeding Kolivan! NOW GO!” Kolivan rushes out as Ulaz turns on his communicator to call his team in.

* * *

 

Kolivan races through the halls, his communicator at his ear as he waits for Thace to pick up. “Kolivan? You know this is a bad time I'm working.” “Thace are you with Emperor Zarkon right now?” “What are you talking about I'm always with him when working.” “Inform him that we have a situation.” “What situation?” “His intended has been injured and is being prepped for surgery! I'm heading to you now Thace.” “R..right...we are in the military operation room.” “I'll see you soon Thace.” Kolivan hangs up as he keeps racing towards his mate.

* * *

 

Thace hangs up the communicator nervous as he turns his head towards Zarkon. Zarkon currently sitting with his allies talking about various ways of exposing the current threat. Taking a deep breath Thace walks up to Zarkon and bows, “Pardon me my Emperor but Kolivan has called. There has been a….situation.” Zarkon and the others stop to give him attention. “What kind of situation Thace?” “.... Emperor Zarkon….your intended...he's being prepped for surgery.” The room goes deadly silent as the words register in everyone's minds. “WHAT HAPPENED!?” Thace flinches at Zarkon's yell along with everyone else in the room.

“I...I do not know. Kolivan is coming here as we speak. He way be able to tell you what happened.” Zarkon gets up in worry as his friends follow suit. The doors open as Kolivan skids to a stop. “Emperor Zarkon..” “Get me to him Kolivan!” Kolivan nods, leading the group of friends and Thace to Ulaz. They reach the room and see Ulaz working fast with his team to get the procedure underway. Shiro laying there looking pale as a mask is out over his face. Zarkon stares at Shiro in disbelief and worry as others comfort him with hands on his back on shoulders. “Kolivan what happened to my intended exactly?” “There were soldiers beating him Emperor Zarkon.” Blaytz, Trigel, and Gyrgan stare at Kolivan.

  
“Where are they?” “Antok has them in the library...where the incident occurred.” Zarkon moves a bit but is stopped by Trigel, “You must stay here for him. He will need the support of his intended. We will go instead and detain them for you.” Trigel, Blaytz, and Grygan all go to the library upset. Alfor stays with Zarkon worried. “He will be fine Zarkon. He is strong.” “I know he is….but to hear that my own soldiers were responsible. It's unbelievable Alfor.” Alfor could only nod as they both watch as Ulaz and his team begin the surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! See you all on Tuesday for the next update!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the newest Chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

In the library Antok had tied the soldiers up against each other. The leader sneering at Antok, “Why do you defend such a weak creature?” “Because he is the intended of Emperor Zarkon. He is not weak, I bet he defended himself without violence. Which makes you the weak one.” Both snarl at each other as Trigel, Blaytz, and Gyrgan enter the library. “Are these the soldiers who attacked Shiro?” Antok looks at Trigel, nodding silently as he backs away. “I wish to be with my mates.” Blaytz smiles, “Go ahead big guy, we got this under control.” Antok nods again, running out of the library.

Trigel glares at the soldiers, “So tell me what gave you the idea to attack Shiro?” “He is going to end our emperor! Once he seduces him he will use his power!” The three look at each other confused. Blaytz looks at the soldiers, “What in the world are you talking about? Your Emperor found Shiro on his home planet. How would he know to seduce him then hm?” The soldiers look at each other hesitantly. The leader looks at them, “We were tipped off by an informant named Falor. He told us of what that pathetic creature was doing.”

Gyrgan frowns, going up to the leader. “An informant you say? Well then, how did this Falor contact you?” “....By letter...we never saw him but we can't just ignore such a threat!” Trigel crosses her arms, “Maybe you should have used your heads and thought for a moment.” “Falor is never wrong! He's been our informant for years! When he gives information it is always accurate!” “Well buddy good luck explaining this to your Emperor...either way maybe you should have talked to his intended instead of attacking him.” The soldiers look away as Blaytz looks a Trigel and Gyrgan, “We need to look into this Falor guy. He might be a part of that group.” “I agree Blaytz...but we don't even know the name of this group.” “But Trigel we must try for our friend. Oh...do you think cooking some food would help?”

Blaytz and Trigel smile at Gyrgan. “Yeah buddy...I think your cooking is needed.” “Then I shall make a grand feast!” Gyrgan walks away to start cooking. “Blaytz….you should go be with Zarkon...he may need the support. Can you also get some guards to bring these guys to the cells?” Blaytz nods with a strained smile. “Alright.” Blaytz leaves Trigel alone as he finds two guards on the way to Zarkon. He directs them to the library while continuing to see Zarkon. He makes it in about two minutes, seeing Zarkon standing beside Shiro while Alfor stays in the corner.

“How's he doing Alfor?” “.... Thankfully they caught the bleeding early. There wasn't much damage so the procedure went by quick. For now all that is needed is rest. He should be able to move around in two days without the risk of reopening the wound.” “That's good….Gyrgan is cooking for Shiro and Zarkon.” Alfor smiles softly, “Just like our friend. I will go now….I feel that your presence will be better for them.” Blaytz nods stiffly as Alfor leaves. Blaytz walks up and places a hand on his shoulder. “Hey...it's going to be ok.” Zarkon only stares at Shiro's face as he sleeps. “It is not ok….we still don't know the group responsible...nor the exact reasons for this.”

“That's not true….Trigel, Gyrgan, and I spoke to the soldiers. They spoke about an informant named Falor. The leader said that he contacted them through a letter, it made the claim that Shiro was seducing you. And with them saying that Falor is never wrong brought them to attack Shiro.” “It doesn't excuse what they've done to him!” Zarkon quiets down immediately as Shiro whines a bit but remains asleep. Blaytz frowns as Zarkon gently rubs Shiro's head in a comforting gesture. “I swore that he wouldn't get hurt...I failed.” “No one could know what was going to happen. And I don't think he would approve of you blaming yourself.”

Zarkon nods, opting to keep his attention on his beautiful omega. “Gyrgan is making food for you two. If Shiro can't get to the dinning room then we'll eat here.” Zarkon smiles at Blaytz, “That would be nice..thank you my friend.” “Anything for my buddy and his intended.” Zarkon nods as Blaytz leaves him alone with Shiro. Gazing down at Shiro he rubs his head gently with comfort. “I am sorry Shiro. I did not want you hurt but here you are. You got hurt and I didn't even know.” Zarkon closes his eyes tightly, feeling something come from them he blinks. Bringing a finger up to his eyes he realizes that he shed a tear.

Eyes widening a bit as more tears fall, looking down at Shiro he holds his hand and cradles it. Biting his lip he lowers his head, removing his head piece to touch their foreheads together. Closing his eyes he moves his head so he can kiss Shiro's forehead. Wrapping his arm over Shiro's chest he lays his head besides Shiro's. Letting the tears fall he closes his eyes. Before he knew it Zarkon falls asleep, completely unaware of a figure watching them with a smirk. The figure walks away silently, heading towards a nuisance needed to be taken care of.

* * *

 

Later in the evening Blaytz, Gyrgan, and Trigel carry food to the recovery room that Zarkon and Shiro were staying in. Opening the door the three go still at the scene before them. Zarkon sleeping in the chair beside Shiro's bed. All three smile at the two being so close before lowering the food on a nearby table. Trigel goes to Zarkon, gently shaking him awake. “We brought food Zarkon. You should eat it before it gets cold.” Zarkon wakes up with a groan, rubbing his eyes as he turns to the plate of food held out by Gyrgan.

With a nods of appreciation he takes the plate of food and eats slowly with the others. “Did you get anything out of those soldiers?” “Oh yea...we got them to talk buddy. It wasn't much but we got a possible lead. But...you won't like where the lead is.” “I don't care Blaytz….where is the lead?” “It's….on Altea.” Zarkon's eyes widen in disbelief, “There is no way that is possible. Alfor would never let something that huge go unnoticed!” Trigel goes and places her hand on Zarkon's shoulder. “We do not know if it is true. But we must not leave out anything that could help us. Even if it seems impossible to comprehend.” “By the way...has Shiro woken up yet?” “No...he has not woken up Gyrgan.”

“Then let us eat for now, he would not want this food to go to waste.” All nod as Gyrgan grins, each taking their own plates and beginning to eat. “So buddy...when are you going to kiss him? Oh wait what about doing the deed?” Zarkon chokes on his food as the others chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you all on the next update!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the next chapter for this story! I'm so proud of my baby! (Shiro LOL) I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! I may cut back on updating to only one day depending if I get a job or not. Had my first interview today and was sooooo nervous lol.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5AYuf5POnu5X3RYa0xWVXN3NEE/view?usp=drivesdk (Nightgown outfit for Shiro)

News spread fast throughout Daizabaal about the attack on Shiro. Many of the citizens and soldiers were outraged and demanded the deaths of those responsible. Zarkon had a hard time calming his people while making sure Shiro was recovering well. It took about five days for the masses to finally calm down and continue their lives. Zarkon in the meantime allowed his friends to conduct the investigation on the one named Falor. During all this time Shiro was bedridden in their room, his soft smile and soothing words keeping Zarkon from losing his mind.

Right now during the middle of the night, Zarkon sleeps with his omega. Shiro asleep as well with his head on Zarkon's chest. Zarkon had his arm around Shiro, holding him close. The communicator beside Zarkon rings, waking both of them up. Shiro whines, bringing an arm up to keep Zarkon still. With a chuckle, Zarkon picks up the communicator, a serious look on his face as he reads the message. Turning back to Shiro he nuzzles his head, “I must go, Shiro.” Shiro whines, holding onto Zarkon tightly, “I don't want you to go. Can I just go with you? I don't...feel comfortable being alone.”

Zarkon frowns, humming for a few seconds, “I don't want you to hear what is happening.” Shiro looks at Zarkon and gives him a stern stare, “Zarkon...I may be physically weaker than a Galran...I may be an omega...but I don't want to be treated like I'm fragile. I can handle whatever you're dealing with.” “Shiro….I don't doubt you...but this mysterious group had already gotten to you and injured you. I fear that it will be worse if you are more involved.” Shiro drops his stern stare as he smiled, laying his head back down on Zarkon's chest.

“I'm glad that you worry for me...but...I already had experience with bad people. The group ….they already made contact with me.” Zarkon tenses, his eyes wide as he sits up quickly and turns his body towards him. “What do you mean they contacted you? How is that possible?” “It….it happened about two weeks ago. It was when you were...distant with me. I went into the city to spend some time in the park. A male Galran accused me of seducing you. I told him I wasn't and that I wouldn't let them get to you. He grabbed my throat, saying that my death would not be swift. It would be torturous and long.”

Zarkon could only gaze down at Shiro, biting his lip and caressing Shiro's cheek. “Why didn't you tell me? That day you got hurt...that means that it was an attempt on your life. WHY KEEP THIS FROM ME?!” Shiro only smiles softly at Zarkon, placing his hand against Zarkon's. “Because I wanted to keep you safe. You've given me so much….you have no idea what you've done for me. You gave me the feeling that I was free. I didn't have to be afraid anymore. I didn't have to hate myself anymore. You let me make very close friends. Zarkon...if keeping you safe means I have to die...then I would willingly give my life for you….I….I love you so much.”

Zarkon stares at Shiro frozen at his words. Frowning, he gently and passionately kisses Shiro. Shiro smiles as he feels the kiss from his alpha. Both breaking the kiss they nuzzle and hold each other close. “Are you sure Shiro?” “I couldn't be even more positive. I want to spend my life with you. That is if you want me as your omega.” With a smirk, Zarkon kisses Shiro again. “You are the perfect one for me, I will never dream of having another in my bed.” Chuckling at Shiro's dark blush he nuzzles him again. Stopping when a knock was heard at the door. Both look at the door as they get out of the bed, getting dressed.

Zarkon notices Shiro having some difficulties in getting changed. Finishing with getting his armor on he goes to Shiro, placing his hand over his. “You can stay in the nightwear. Your condition is still affecting you.” Shyly Shiro nods as he helps him walk towards the door. Opening the door he sees Thace waiting. Thace's eyes widen at the sight of Shiro but quickly bows respectfully to them both. “Forgive me my Emperor, your allies were getting worried due to your lack of response.” “It is fine Thace. Lead the way for us.” Thace bows again, leading the way for them to the military operation room. All three take their time as Shiro holds onto Zarkon, using his other hand to cover his abdomen.

All three reach the room as all personnel bow. “Shiro? What are you doing here?” Shiro looks at Trigel and smiles, “I wanted to hear about the situation.” Alfor frowns in concern, “I do not think that is wise. You are still healing from the assault.” “I will tell you what I told my alpha. I may not be as strong as all the others in this room but I will not let that stop me from doing all I can to help. I've come to call Daizabaal my home. I've learned the culture, spent time with fellow Galrans, learned the language, and met new individuals who I've come to see as my family. I will not cower in fear just because a group wants me dead. In the end, it's better to fight with family and friends than to hide away while they fight.” The soldiers and allies stare at Shiro shocked but break out in cheers. Gyrgan cheering as Blaytz grins and gives a thumbs up.

 

Trigel and Alfor clap with their own proud smiles. Zarkon stares at Shiro in amazement and adoration. Smiling he leads Shiro down to the table. Everyone sits down as a soldier moves a chair for Shiro. Shiro nods at the servant as he sits beside Zarkon. “Trigel, what have you found out?” “It seems like the informant named Falor does live in Altea.” Alfor thinks for a moment, “Perhaps he is using a fake name?” “Hm...he could also be changing his appearance?” Zarkon looks at Trigel, “That could be plausible. It would mean that Falor is an Altean.” “The part that is bothering me is the motive.”

 

“It would have to be someone who has connections to King Alfor and Zarkon.” All look at Shiro shocked, “That's actually…..a likely possibility.” “I'm sorry King Alfor.” “Don't be...it is hard to think that kind of solution but it is necessary.” Shiro nods with the others as they discuss what ways could be done to draw out Falor. Shiro keeps thinking for a moment, his eyes widening as a deadly idea comes into his mind. A solution that has him afraid of Alfor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest chapter of this story! Who's proud of Shiro? LOL, see you all on Tuesday for the next update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I went back and realized I accidentally added a chapter twice...so to make up for it I will be posting this latest chapter. I'm so sorry if I ended up confusing people!

Shiro has been distracted as of late, his mind trying to piece together Falor. Zarkon made sure to spend as much of the day with him. Only leaving him when a meeting was required in private. Shiro looks down at his food as he finishes his meal. A soft smile on his face as a servant comes and takes his plate away. Thinking a bit more he smiles and calls for the servant. “Could you get Kolivan for me if he isn't busy?” The servant smiles and bows, leaving the bedroom to get Kolivan. It took a few minutes but Kolivan entered the room and bowed slightly. “You wanted to speak with me Shiro?” “Yes….could you teach me how to fight?” Kolivan stares at Shiro in shock, “Are you sure you want to learn? It is not like the normal training for soldiers.”

“I am sure….you lead a unit called The Blade of Marmora right? Zarkon's personal soldiers per say. You and all other members are the best of the best. I want to learn from the best. And….I only trust you and your mates.” Kolivan stands there frozen for a moment before bowing with a slight smile. “It would be my honor to teach you.” “Thank you Kolivan...and I believe that was the first time I saw you smile.” “....I do not know what smile you speak of. Your training will begin in three days. Ulaz will come to get you and bring you to our training room.” Shiro nods with warm smile as Kolivan turns to leave. “Kolivan….you and your members specialize in infiltration right?” “...Yes...why do you ask?”

Shiro looks down nervous as Kolivan looks on slightly unnerved. “....I was thinking….that….Falor is...a puzzle.” “A puzzle?” “The letters are scrambled….but unscramble them...you get another word...or in this case another name. If you rearrange Falor...you can spell out….Alfor.” “Shiro….do you realize what you are suggesting?” “I know!….It scares me Kolivan. I want to talk to Zarkon about this...but...I'm scared of his reaction. I'm scared...that... he'll...hate me.” Frowning, Kolivan thinks for a moment. “I see...do you want me to see if King Alfor is indeed Falor?” “...No...it's probably me over thinking. Sorry for bothering you.” Bowing once more Kolivan leaves the room.

* * *

 

Kolivan ends up walking to where Ulaz was. Entering the medical room Ulaz and his medical team looks up. “Kolivan...am I needed? How is Emperor Zarkon's intended?” “His intended is fine….leave us, I need to speak with my mate.” The others leave as Ulaz stares at Kolivan confused. Once Kolivan was sure they were alone he locked the door. “You spoke of something being wrong that night when you comforted Shiro….speak about it to me Ulaz.” “....There is nothing to speak of.” Kolivan’s eyes narrow as Ulaz goes to his desk. “You do not voice your opinions unless it is absolutely correct. Speak about your thoughts.” Ulaz doesn't respond as he sits at his desk and looks through his files. Getting a bit agitated he goes to Ulaz, grabbing him by his arm. Kolivan freezes when he hears Ulaz let out a soft pained whine. Letting go of Ulaz's arm, he takes off the arm piece. Ulaz tries to stop Kolivan with his other hand. Kolivan easily keep Ulaz at bay as he finishes removing the uniform.

Kolivan stares at the wound in shock, Ulaz's entire arm was bandaged with signs of blood on them. “...Koliv-” “Who did this?” Ulaz gazes at the ground as Kolivan growls. “I ask again Ulaz... give me an answer.” “.....The soldiers who attacked Shiro.” “They are in their cell restrained Ulaz, how could they hurt you?” “....King Alfor wanted to interrogate them and asked me to come since I was the only one around at the time. They freed themselves from their restraints and attacked us. Alfor and I managed to knock them out and restrain them once more. But I had ended up injured so we both left the cell.” Kolivan stares at Ulaz's arm as time ticks on by, making Ulaz feeling apprehensive and worried. “Why did you not tell me?” “....It was only a small wound. It was not life-threatening in the slightest. I did not want you or the others to worry.”

Kolivan picks up Ulaz and holds him close, nuzzling him all around, “You better say something next time Ulaz. But this doesn't excuse you from telling me about King Alfor.” “....Kolivan….I am probably wrong.” “Emperor Zarkon's intended is suspecting him too. I want to know your thoughts because I will be going to Emperor Zarkon to speak about this matter.” “....That night...Shiro was fine when I first came in. But after he spoke to Alfor he was devastated. He couldn't tell me what he said...and King Alfor wouldn't even remotely give me any details. He said it had to remain a secret. What kind of words did he say to make them a secret? Then there is the moments from the next few days. King Alfor comes and goes...casts glances around as if he's looking for someone. And….the incident with Shiro's surgery...I took a moment to look at King Alfor as Emperor Zarkon was watching Shiro. He had a slight smirk on his face Kolivan...it was as if he planned the attack.”

Kolivan nods as he kisses Ulaz and nuzzles him some more. “Do not go near him Ulaz. We will figure out if King Alfor is indeed this Falor. In the mean time…..call Thace and safeguard Emperor Zarkon's intended. I do not trust King Alfor.” Ulaz nods as he goes to get his communicator. Kolivan gives Ulaz another kiss on his cheek as he unlocks the door and leaves. A lot on his mind as he goes to speak with Emperor Zarkon.

* * *

 

With Zarkon he looks at all the information that he has received from his friends. A frown on his face as he rereads the reports for the tenth time. “This makes no sense. These reports are missing something….but what?” Zarkon looks up as he sees Shiro walk in nervous. “What is the matter Shiro?” Shiro looks up at Zarkon as he goes to him. Zarkon doesn't miss the fearful glance in his eyes. Standing up he goes to Shiro and kisses him passionately. Shiro instantly returning the kiss. “Zarkon...I...I came to another solution when we spoke to our friends.” “...Then why not speak about it then?” Shiro looks away as he grips the fabric on his chest. “... Because...I'm scared of the idea….” “Do not worry. Explain it to me Shiro.”

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Shiro looks up at Zarkon with sadness, “I think Falor...is actually King Alfor.” You could hear a pin drop from how silent it was in the office. “Shiro….Alfor has been my ally and friend for years.” “I..I know...that's why….maybe I'm over thinking this situation. I know there's no way King Alfor would hurt his friends. I just...wanted you to know what I was thinking. And...talk me out of those thoughts.” Zarkon stares down at Shiro as he looks to the ground, refusing to stare back up to Zarkon. Frowning he caresses Shiro's cheek to get him to look up. Zarkon was not prepared for what he heard. Shiro lets out a painful whimper that was full of despair.

Taking action Zarkon wraps his arms around Shiro, “Calm yourself my beautiful omega...I am not angry with you.” Shiro holds onto Zarkon trembling as the door opens behind him revealing Kolivan. “What do you need Kolivan?” “....Perhaps….your intended it correct about King Alfor my Emperor.” Both Zarkon and Shiro separate themselves to stare at Kolivan in shock. “...Kolivan...I told you I was over thinking.” “Ulaz has come forth with his own observations my Emperor.” Zarkon narrows his eyes as he has one arm around Shiro's shoulders. “Explain Kolivan.” “He has told me about the night the king spoke with your intended. He spoke to the king the next day...asking what he told Shiro. Alfor would not say anything and told him that it needed to be kept a secret. Ulaz also noticed days were King Alfor had acted suspiciously. And on the day your intended had to get surgery….he saw a slight smirk on his face as if he planned the assault.”

Zarkon frowns displeased but takes into account the words Kolivan said along with Shiro's words. “Kolivan…..get your best members and conduct an investigation. Be discreet and do not let anyone know of this...you only report to me and my intended.” Kolivan bows, “Yes my Emperor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there we go back on track! Shiro is so smart lol. See you all in the next update!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter! We get to have a bit of fun since our lovely couple gets to have a party! I will also be posting another chapter after this one due to starting work on Thursday! Yay I FINALLY got a job! Lol..enjoy!

Just as Kolivan promised Shiro began his combat training after three days had past. Ulaz and Thace took up the responsibility of training Shiro while Kolivan and Antok deal with the secret mission on King Alfor. Zarkon in the meantime made sure Alfor did not know by acting normal around him. When it came to his other three friends, Zarkon felt like only they could be trusted. Unknown to him they still continued to plan out the party they suggested a month ago in secret. Hoping to surprise him and Shiro with a break.

* * *

 

Trigel walks through the halls to the training room where she knew Shiro was. Entering the room he sees Ulaz training Shiro in hand-to-hand combat. Thace staying on the side as a guard. Smiling a bit she makes herself known as Ulaz stops along with Shiro. “Oh, hello Trigel. What do you need?” “I was wondering if you would like to go out today? Your friends can come along as well.” Shiro blinks as he looks at Ulaz and Thace. “What do you two think?” “...I suppose it is fine, as long as Ulaz and I stay close to you.” Smiling Shiro turns to Trigel, “Let me get ready.” Trigel nods as she smiles back to him, “Take your time, I will wait for all of you at the castle entrance.” Shiro waves as he leaves the room with Ulaz and Thace following closely. Trigel leaving a second after for the entrance.

Trigel waited for about fifteen minutes until Shiro comes out with the two following as usual. “Ok so what are we doing?” “We are going shopping.” Thace and Ulaz look at each other with a raised eyebrow while Shiro laughs. “Alright Trigel, let's go shopping!” Nodding, Trigel walks with the three to the city, a destination clear in her mind. After entering the city the four of them end up going to a magnificent looking clothing store. “Um….Trigel what are we doing here?” “Relax Shiro, we are just looking at clothing. Maybe you'll find something you'll like.” Thace smirks as Ulaz sighs, “Please don't tell me you're going on a shopping spree Thace.” “Don't tell them Ulaz or I'll set fire your favorite outfit.” “...You wouldn't….” “Try me Ulaz.” Shiro blinks as he stares at the two bickering, a hand covering his mouth to hide his grin.

Shiro follows Trigel into the store as he sees all these differ, yet expensive looking clothing on display. “Wow...all of these look amazing….they seem a bit expensive though.” “I suppose so but for now come look Shiro.” Shiro continues to follow Trigel until she stops in front of a designer. “Um...Trigel?” The female Galran looks up and smiles, “Hello Ms.Trigel...I take it that you brought him for the session?” “Indeed, but I kept that a secret.” Both chuckle as Shiro looks at them startled. “Trigel?” Suddenly the female Galran takes Shiro into the back room as Thace and Ulaz go to stop her. “Relax both of you. This is something I planned for the party. He will need to make a good impression.” Thace and Ulaz shake their heads. Thace looks at his communicator to check the time, “How long will it take?” “Not too long. But maybe you should go on that shopping spree.” Thace gives her a smirk as Ulaz groans. Before Ulaz could grab Thace he was already speeding away, Ulaz sputtering and going after him in desperation. Smiling warmly she goes ahead and sits in on one of the seats by the door.

Inside the room Shiro blushes at all the design sketches that the female Galran made. “U..um...are there anything else that...cover more skin?” “Nonsense! You have a great body so you have to show it off! Make those other alphas jealous!” “...B...but...I really don't want to be the center of attention” Thinking for a moment his eyes widen, “Wait….what is this even for?” “For the party of course!” “Wait….when is that? Don't tell me it's tonight?!” The female Galran laughs hard as Shiro stares at her in shock. “Trigel tricked me!” “I know and you fell for it!” Groaning, Shiro shakes his head as the female Galran smirks. “Ok so now back to choosing a design.” “... Alright….I guess….this one?” The female looks and gasps in delight, “Oh my you have a good eye. I bet you're getting lucky tonight.” Blushing deeply Shiro looks down at the design he chose.

 

“I'm kind of nervous about that.” “Oh? Why?” “......I don't know...I guess it's because...my heat's going to start soon.” “Well don't be..I know he won't do anything you don't want! Besides I bet it would feel really good.” Shiro blushes deeply, covering his face as she begins to measure him. Once she finishes she grins, “I'll have it ready about an hour before the party. I can't wait to see your intended’s face!” “Yea...me either.” Both look at each other and grin at the idea of Zarkon's mouth dropping open in shock. “Good spirit...now maybe we should add something to bring out your beauty.”

* * *

 

Outside the room Ulaz groans at the bags that Thace has. Trigel laughing at the scene as she walks up to Ulaz. “At least he's happy.” “....Try telling that to Kolivan. Especially when it's his card Thace used.” Trigel laughs as Thace chuckles, “In my defense he never let's us have a day off. It's only fair that I get to do this.” Ulaz frowns as Shiro comes out of the room with the female. “Alright we're all done here! Shiro come back in about…..three hours for the outfit.” Shiro bows a bit with a grateful smile as he looks at Thace and Ulaz. “Hmmm….Trigel...do you think we should make a few other alphas stare?” “What do you mean Shiro?” “I think these two need a makeover.”

All three smirk as Thace and Ulaz tilt their heads. “When was the last time you got to show off to Kolivan and Antok? Tonight would be the perfect opportunity!” “Shiro….we are assigned to protect you.” “Don't give me that Ulaz! Come on, let's get you two outfits! We'll be a triple danger tonight!” Both blush as they are dragged into the same backroom as Shiro grins. “This is going to be fun!” Trigel could only agree as they discuss what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

 

Zarkon sighs as he treads to his room. Today proved to be draining as he could not find Shiro anywhere. When he asked where Shiro was all he got was a smirk from Blaytz. Zarkon was almost to his room when his communicator beeps, signaling that someone was calling. Picking up his communicator he sees that it's Trigel calling. “Yes Trigel?” “Could you come to the main hall? There's someone you should meet.” “.... I'll be there shortly.” Hanging up he groans, hoping that this meeting doesn't take too long. Two servants bow and open the doors for Zarkon once he reaches the main hall. Zarkon goes through with a nod, noticing how dark it is he becomes cautious. Suddenly the lights turn on, showing multiple servants, civilians, soldiers, and of course his friends grinning.

Zarkon's mouth opens in shock as he scans the room. “What is this?” “Don't you remember buddy? It's the party!” “We figured that you needed a break to have fun with Shiro. Grygan cooked all the food while I went ahead and got Shiro an outfit. He should be here shortly.” Zarkon could only nod dumbly as the party starts. Zarkon went to his friends with a soft smile after the shock wore off, “I did not expect such an event. And Trigel….what outfit did you get my intended?” Blaytz laughs as Trigel smirks, “Patience friend..you will see...just turn around.” Zarkon blinks for a moment before turning around, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

At the door, was none other than his intended in an elegant dress that showed off his skin perfectly. The Galrans gasp and clap as Shiro shyly smiles and walks to Zarkon. Zarkon meets him halfway with a deep blush. “Hello dear...do you like the outfit?” Zarkon could only blush harder as he wrapped his arms around Shiro, feeling his exposed back. “You are a tease Shiro.” Shiro could only laugh, bringing a grin on Zarkon's face. “Let us have fun tonight….my beautiful one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I do not know yet if I can keep the current update schedule up. I will wait and see if it is possible. As promised another chapter is coming up today as well!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the second chapter meant for Thursday! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also here is the party outfit for Shiro!
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5AYuf5POnu5RVpYMVRCeWIyOFk/view?usp=drivesdk
> 
> I hope it looks ok!

****There could only be one way to describe the feeling of tonight….magical. All are having fun as the party continues, Zarkon and Shiro lost in their own world as they dance with each other. Other couples dancing too as music plays around them. Kolivan and Antok in the meantime continue with their mission. Both typing and analyzing information from their agents. The door opens behind them, Kolivan turning off the screen as Antok turns around tense. Both relax as they see Trigel standing there. “You know there's a party happening right?” Antok sighs and puts away his sword. “....We are busy lady Trigel.” “How did you know we were here lady Trigel?” Trigel, crosses her arms as she stares down Kolivan.

“So you don't want to spend time with your mates?” “Our mates have their own assignments.” “Oh hush….they’re waiting for you two. I would go to them because they look stunning. It would be a shame to allow other alphas to stare…..maybe even try to get a touch or two in.” Trigel turns and leaves, a smirk on her face as she hears two growls. Kolivan and Antok look at each other, both coming to the same conclusion. Instantly racing out of the room to find Thace and Ulaz.

* * *

 

Back at the party Shiro looks around and notices Thace and Ulaz hiding a bit. Smiling to himself he goes to them. “Hey...what's the matter?” Thace looks away flustered as Ulaz sighs, “....We are...nervous. We don't know how Kolivan will react.” “Hey...if he gets angry then stand your ground. You two obviously need the time between you all.” Thace and Ulaz chuckle, “Perhaps that's correct...Ulaz and I can't even remember the last time we had a proper break besides our heat cycles.” “Then spend the night together. Now come on let's have some fun.” Both nod at Shiro as they all come back out. “Shiro….so far since you have arrived. You have changed Daizabaal for the better.” Shiro looks at Thace shocked.

“Do not look surprised, the people of Daizabaal love you. You have become a strong symbol for them. One who has earned the love and loyalty of the Galra. There isn't a single Galran in here who wouldn't give their lives for you.” Shiro blushes as he shyly punches Thace's arm in embarrassment. Thace laughs softly as he and Ulaz notice the stares of other alphas. “Looks like we still got it Ulaz.” “...Hmmm indeed.” Both smirk until they see Kolivan and Antok enter the room. They tense up as they see Kolivan and Antok lock their gazes on them. Both alphas widen their eyes as they see their mates standing there, stunning and enticing would be the words to use. Their eyes showing swirling emotions of possessiveness and want. Both omegas sneak glances at each other and smirk, wandering off as Kolivan and Antok follow them in haste.

* * *

 

Shiro and Zarkon watch secretly, Zarkon looking down to see Shiro smirking. “Did you plan that Shiro?” “Hm...maybe?” Zarkon shakes his head and kisses Shiro passionately. “...Zarkon...I want to talk to you about something really important.” “What is it?” “...My heat...it's going to start soon. I...I um...wanted to...spend it with you.” Zarkon stares at Shiro in shock, “Are you sure? I don't want to rush you or make you feel like you have to rush to that moment.” Smiling, Shiro kisses Zarkon as he hugs him. “That's why I feel ready for this. You care so much for me. I want to do this.” “Then your wish is my command.” Shiro giggles as they continue to spend time together. Shiro takes a moment to think of something before looking up at Zarkon. “Zarkon….do you think we'll...ever end up married?” “Hm….perhaps so. It would be the moment you least expect it.” “You tease.” Both laugh as they hold on to each other.

An hour later Zarkon watches Shiro as he talks to soldiers, smiling as Shiro is having a good time. Blaytz walks up to him smirking, “Hey Zarkon, you look good.” “Yes….Bkaytz….I bought something for Shiro.” “Oh? What is it?” Zarkon takes out a small box and opens it. “...No way….are you serious Zarkon? You're going to ask him?!” Zarkon nods as he sighs at the box. “I did not know what love was...but in meeting Shiro...I have found the one that makes me whole. I now know what love is Blaytz.” Blaytz gives him his lazy smirk as he pats his back. “Then go for it buddy.” Zarkon takes a deep breath, standing up as he goes to Shiro. The soldiers notice and bow, Shiro waving at Zarkon with a gentle smile.

“Shiro….I have a question for you.” “Go ahead then.” Zarkon takes Shiro's hands as he takes out the box. “Shiro….you have given me a chance to experience emotions I never knew. You have made me happy...you have make Daizabaal a better place just with your smile. You have brought out the happiness in everyone you met. And you give others strength with your words and actions. If you let me be your alpha…..will you marry me? Will you become my beloved empress?” Shiro's eyes widen as he see Zarkon open the box, showing a ring. Tears form in his eyes as he laughs and hugs him, “YES!” Galrans look up at the two, all breaking into cheers as they notice Zarkon placing the ring on Shiro's finger. Both kiss each other as all clap in the room. Their friends smile as they come up to congratulate the two. Grygan gives his signature bear hugs to both Zarkon and Shiro. Blaytz grins and makes his corny jokes, while Trigel gives them a smaller hug. Both could only smile in pure joy as the night continued on with the air filled with happiness.

* * *

 

Hours pass as the party ends, servants cleaning up as Zarkon carries a drowsy Shiro to their bedroom. Entering their room Zarkon gingerly lays him down, kissing him as he gets up to remove his armor. Shiro tries to get his dress off but ends up unable to, allowing Zarkon to come on the bed behind him, caressing his body as he slowly takes off his dress. Shiro groans a bit as he feels Zarkon's hand wander around his body as the dress slides off easily, revealing the rest of his body. Zarkon nuzzles Shiro's neck as he brings Shiro closer to himself. “Stop teasing me.”

** Smirking, Zarkon nuzzles him more realizing that Shiro's heat was starting. “Your heat's already starting?” Shiro blushes as he lays against Zarkon. “I guess so….don't you dare laugh at the timing. I can hear you smirking.” Zarkon does his best to hide his laughter and smirk, “Me laugh at you? Never.” Both share a kiss as they lay down on the bed, deciding to get a good night's sleep so that both have enough energy for tomorrow. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now that was adorable! It gets even better and juicy in the next chapter! I may or may not be nice and update another chapter since I'm in such a good mood!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well..here's the E rating that I put...sorry if it isn't good but I tried... I'M TRASH! Lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I am posting this before 12 a.m because I start work tomorrow yay....RIP.

In Altea at night a certain king is sitting on his throne as the mysterious figure enters. “Have you completed your assignment?” The figure only nods, bowing in respect. Alfor smiles pleased as he gets up from his chair, “You know what must be done next correct?” The figure looks up at Alfor slightly, a cruel smirk on the face as the figure chuckles darkly. “Yes my king… I know what to do.” Alfor can only smile more as he walks to the figure, handing over a small dagger. Taking it the figure bows, leaving the castle in haste to begin the next assignment.

* * *

 

The next morning Zarkon wakes up to the sound of ruffling sheets and whines. Opening his eyes he sees Shiro constantly squirming and changing positions as he tries to stifle the noise he's making. Smiling to himself Zarkon grabs Shiro and brings him close, making Shiro gasp at the sudden movement. Shiro looks up at Zarkon surprised before returning to his former activities. “Do you need any assistance my beloved?” Zarkon gets a loud whine from Shiro as he clings onto him, shaking with need. “I'll take that as a yes then.” Slamming his lips onto Shiro he twists his body until he's above him. Shiro eagerly returning the kiss as he places his hands on Zarkon's chest.

Zarkon then starts to trail kisses from Shiro's mouth to his neck, bringing out small moans from Shiro. All while removing the last bit of clothing Shiro had on. “Shiro….are you absolutely sure you want this now?” Shiro blinks and looks at Zarkon's serious yet tender look, a smile forming on his lips he kisses Zarkon. Taking that as a sign of consent Zarkon continues to place kisses all around Shiro while rubbing his hands along Shiro's thighs. Shiro only whines as he squirms, “Zarkon!” “Be patient my omega.” Zarkon continues to tease him as he slowly brings his hand lower and lower. Shiro curling as he moans at the sensation, gasping when he suddenly feels a finger enter him. Trembling Shiro closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation of Zarkon fingering him.

Zarkon adds another finger as he watches his beloved squirm on the bed beneath him, arousal growing by the second. “Tell me...what do you want?” Shiro blushes deeply and looks up at Zarkon shyly, making Zarkon curl his fingers inside of him. With a gasp and moan Shiro spreads his legs apart, “I...I want you in me!” “Now what happened to being polite?” Shiro slaps Zarkon with a pout as he blinks in shock. “Please put your dick in me! Is that better?!” Bellowing in laughter Zarkon adds a third finger, making sure Shiro was properly stretched before removing them entirely. Shiro only pouts and glares at Zarkon, growing impatient by the second.

Zarkon smirks as he let's his dick rub against Shiro's entrance, earning him moans of excitement from Shiro. Without warning Zarkon starts to slowly enter Shiro, bringing him close and kissing him passionately. Shiro trembles from the pain as he wraps his legs around Zarkon's waist, arms hooking around his neck. “Are you alright my beloved?” It takes a moment for Shiro to nod, burying his neck under Zarkon's chin, “...M...Move.” Zarkon complies, going at a slow pace so Shiro wouldn't be hurt. Shiro pants as the pain slowly recedes, leaving him feeling only pleasure and arousal. Zarkon sees Shiro starting to relax from the intrusion, letting him pick up the pace of his thrusting. Before either of them knew it, they were going all out.

Zarkon thrusting as fast as hard as Shiro can handle, making Shiro fall into a mess of moans and whines. Shiro can only lay against the bed as he feels Zarkon's dick ramming in and out of him, constantly slamming into his prostate. Shiro's eyes roll to the back of his head as his mouth stays wide open, releasing lewd noises that only edge Zarkon on. Zarkon growls possessively as he gazes at his omega’s naked form bouncing from the force of his thrusts. “Tell me omega...are you close to release?” Shiro whines pitifully as he hears the deep growl in Zarkon's voice, the heat in his abdomen tightening. Zarkon stops immediately while still deep inside, holding Shiro's hips so he couldn't move. “I asked a question omega.” “Y.. YES! PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME CUM!”

Zarkon flips them both over so Shiro's sitting on top of him. “If you want release then you give me a good show.” Blushing at the implication he spreads his legs wider while placing his hands on Zarkon's stomach. Biting his bottom lip he raises his hips before slamming them back down. Both moan at the feeling as Shiro keeps bouncing himself on Zarkon, the coiling in his abdomen tightening once more. Zarkon watches Shiro with hungry eyes as he feels his entrance squeezing his dick. Groaning he slams his hips up as Shiro comes down. Zarkon continues with the movement as he grabs Shiro's dick and begins to stroke it, bringing him closer to completion. “Z...Zarkon...I..I'm so close.” “Let go my beloved.” Shiro let's out the loudest moan as he ends up cumming all over Zarkon's stomach. Zarkon grunting as slams his hips up, cumming deep inside of his beloved.

Zarkon ends up bitting Shiro's shoulder, leaving a mark as Shiro moans a bit from the pain. Shiro lays down on top of Zarkon, body twitching from the stimulation and the feeling of warmth spreading inside him. Zarkon tilts Shiro's head up and kisses him deeply, Shiro returning the kiss eagerly. “How long does your heat last my omega?” “A...about...a week.” “Good...then we will have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves.” Shiro curls up against Zarkon as he caresses his body, grabbing his ass and giving it a firm squeeze, making Shiro wiggle his ass around. Zarkon chuckles as he watches Shiro slowly fall asleep, sated for now.

* * *

 

Later in the day in the special units room Kolivan furiously types on the console, his eyes narrowed and focused. He stops all movement as his ears pull back a bit. Slowly going for his blade he keeps his attention on the screen. Spinning around Kolivan takes out the blade in a slashing motion as the figure jumps at him quickly. The figure barely dodges as Kolivan increases the intensity of his attack. Kolivan brings down his blade to strike the figure, only to have the figure negate his blade with a dagger. Kolivan growls for a second before his eyes widen at the blade, “Where did you get that blade?!”

The figure only chuckles, “I would go see if your mates are ok...who knows what could have happened to them in the middle of the night. But first...a little present!” The figure manages to make Kolivan lose ground in the battle before slashes his face. With a cry of pain Kolivan backs away with a hand over his left eye. The figure cackles as he runs away, “BE WARNED YOUR EMPRESS IS NEXT!” Kolivan stumbles a bit as blood comes down from the wound. Turning off the console he quickly exits the room to see Ulaz. Running he manages to make it to Ulaz's workspace. Ripping the door open his eyes widen at the sight before him, prompting him to forget his bleeding wound. “ULAZ!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...I will most likely change the update schedule but I'm not entirely sure yet. If I do change the schedule it will be in the summary for the story. See you all in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm changing the time of updates from midnight to around the day. For now I cannot have an exact time. Today I will be posting a new chapter due to wanting to. I hope you enjoy!

Zarkon lays in bed with Shiro as a knock comes from the door. Letting out a deep sigh he slowly gets out of bed, making Shiro subconsciously reach for his warmth. Placing his pillow in Shiro's arms he makes himself presentable before opening the door.

“Emperor Zarkon….there has been an attack….Kolivan has suffered an injury….but his mates….Ulaz is in critical condition….while Antok and Thace are missing.”

Zarkon's eyes widen as he digests the news, “Where is Kolivan now?”

The soldier looks down as he sighs, “He is with Ulaz….he wants to speak to you.”

Zarkon nods grimly as he goes back to Shiro. He gingerly nuzzles Shiro awake. Shiro yawning cutely as he rubs his eyes. “I must go see Kolivan my beloved. I will set guards at the door.”

Shiro nods tired as he snuggles into Zarkon's pillow,“How long will you be gone?”

“I do not know...but I will do my best to come back as soon as possible.” Kissing Shiro he gets up and leaves the room, telling the soldier to summon his most loyal commander to guard Shiro before heading to Kolivan.

* * *

 

Kolivan sits next to Ulaz's bed, a pained expression on his face at the sight of his mate. Ulaz lays on the bed completely unconscious with a mask over his face and wires on his body to support him. Hearing the door he stands up, bowing a bit as Zarkon walks in.

“What happened Kolivan? Did you see the attacker's face?’

“I'm afraid not my emperor...I was….taken by surprise...he had...he had Ulaz's blade. And after he got my face...I raced here….and found Ulaz. There was too much blood around him. He looked dead...and my other two mates….they’re missing.”

“We will find them….but Kolivan….were you close to discovering the truth? Is Alfor responsible for all of this?”

Kolivan sags a bit as he looks to Ulaz. Turning back to Zarkon he nods. “Yes…it was tedious...but I've...we've managed to link the letter from the guards to the secret messages to several others. His plan is still unknown though.”

“This is good work Kolivan….stay with Ulaz...I will notify other members to search for your mates.”

Kolivan nods slowly as he goes back to Ulaz's side, holding his hand lovingly while kissing his forehead.

Zarkon stares for a minute before leaving to speak to the Blade of Marmora, rage circling though his body.

* * *

 

The members of the blade were currently performing their daily routine, training with each other and with new recruits. All stop when they hear the door open, bowing as Zarkon enters.

“Members of Marmora….I know you all have heard of the recent events. Make no mistake we will find this attacker and bring him to justice. For now I ask of you all to put an effort in finding and rescuing your fellow comrades. As well as preventing any future attacks from occurring. I am allowing all members to use extreme prejudice in finding the attacker. Find him and bring him to me.”

“Yes my Emperor!” All members bow as they immediately go to perform their tasks as Zarkon clenches his fists. Zarkon takes out his communicator, calling all his allies except for Alfor.

Deciding to call Trigel first he puts the communicator next to his ear. “Hello Zarkon, what do you need?”

“I need to know who's side you are on Trigel. Are you with Alfor or with me?”

“What are you talking about Zarkon? We are all friends.”

“....Alfor has been linked to the attack on my beloved. He also had an assassin attack my soldiers. He is no longer a friend. Now I ask...are you my friend or my enemy?”

“...I am your friend Zarkon….I can't believe Alfor would do this….I am on my way. I will arrive in three days.”

“...Thank you...I will notify the others.” Zarkon hangs up as he rubs his face, walking back to his room.

* * *

 

Shiro lays awake as he feels his heat start up again. Wondering what has Zarkon so preoccupied he gets up, making sure he is presentable in his night wear before opening the door.

A Galran turns a bit from his post and sees Shiro. “Empress Shiro...you should be in bed.”

“....Uh…I don't believe we've met. Who are you?”

The Galran commander bows, “I am commander Sendak. One of Emperor Zarkon's most loyal soldiers. He asked for me to keep watch for any disturbances.”

“.... It's nice to meet you...do you know when Zarkon will be back?”

“I do not know exactly but I am sure that it would be soon.”

Shiro nods with a soft smile before tensing up, turning behind himself. “...I heard something.”

Sendak enters the room on guard, scanning the room for any threats while keeping Shiro behind himself. “Do not move from behind me Empress.”

Shiro nods as he stays behind Sendak, nervous as he looks around too. The figure suddenly appears from the ceiling, Sendak noticing as he punches the figure.

The figure blocks as he's sent back a bit, “My my I never thought I'd get to fight the mighty Sendak.”

“.....Why are you here?”

“It's very simple... I'm here to murder your empress!” The figure takes out Ulaz's dagger as he charges at Sendak.

Shiro's eyes widen as he sees Ulaz's dagger. Fear coursing through his veins. “What did you do to Ulaz!?”

“Oh? You noticed my little prize huh? It does not matter...I'm sure he has died from his wounds. And his mates will follow soon after!”

Sendak growls as he grabs the figure’s wrist, twisting it and disarming him. The figure growls in pain as he frees his wrist. Both punching each other in the face at the same time.

Shiro clenches his fists as he glares at the figure, it was one thing to come after him. But this figure hurt his friends, the ones he considers family. Silently he picks up Ulaz's dagger. Using Ulaz's lessons he charges at the figure's back, dagger poised and ready. Sendak grabs the figure by his throat and arms, trying to restrain him.

Shiro glares as he reaches the figure, the dagger hitting it's mark, the figure yells in pain as he slumps to the ground, Sendak restraining him with cuffs as Shiro stands there shaking. The door behind them bursting open as Zarkon walks up to Shiro.

Zarkon holds Shiro as he looks all around his body for injuries. “Are you alright my beloved?! You were not hurt?!”

Shaking his head Shiro returns the huge while trembling. “...No... I'm fine...but...what about Ulaz? Is he ok?”

“....Ulaz is in critical condition... Kolivan suffered an injury over his left eye….but Antok and Thace are missing….we will find them.”

Shiro nods as both turn to look at the growling figure. Shiro narrows his eyes as he walks up to the figure. Kneeling he grabs the figure's hood. Ripping it off, everyone's eyes widen at the sight before them.

Zarkon walks up and kneels beside Shiro, anger in his voice, “Why would you do such a thing?”

Shiro looks at Zarkon in confusion, “Zarkon?”

The figure smirks, chuckling darkly, “We want to see you fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there we go! I hoped you all liked it! Anyone want to guess the identity of the figure? One tried but I'm not revealing it yet :3 see you all in the next chapter! Also if anyone wants to talk I have an Instagram... username is the same. If you want to leave ideas or talk then I'm free for that!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The comet arrives! Can't wait to see how this works into play!

Everyone stares at the figure disgusted and shocked. Shiro especially as he clenches his hands into fists. “What has my beloved alpha done to you? He has done nothing but keep peace in the universe while you and your allies ruin lives!”

The figure grins and tilts his head, “If we want to continue our way of life then killing him is best. But you are also good... I wonder how many would pay to abuse your body Empress Shiro.”

The soldiers all snarl as Zarkon brings Shiro close to himself. “Tell me why Alfor would want to ruin our friendship along with the peace in the universe?”

“Now why should I tell you that? He has so much planned...and you can't stop him!”

“Then tell me...does he have Thace and Antok? Mates to Kolivan and Ulaz?”

Horrible laughter sounds in the room, Sendak tightening his grip on the figure's arms. “Yes...and when we're done with them...that poor little alpha will be all alone!”

Shiro glares as he tries to leave Zarkon's grasp, “HOW DARE YOU! HOW HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE?!”

Zarkon brings Shiro close and nuzzles him to calm him down, “Calm yourself my beloved...we will get them back...Sendak...send this piece of filth to the dungeons.”

Sendak nods as he picks up the figure, shoving her away. Only to stop as a loud noise could be heard outside.

All brace themselves as the room shakes, a loud boom heard less than a minute later. The figure takes the distraction and uses it to escape, round housing Sendak in the face and running off.

Zarkon growls as she escapes but let's her go to find out what caused the disturbance. Holding Shiro's hand he quickly makes his way outside of the castle, Shiro following beside him. Looking towards the horizon they see a huge bloom of smoke coming from the land. Both look at each other in worry as they make their way to the impact site.

* * *

 

For Trigel, she could not even remotely fathom the idea of Alfor betraying his friends. She could only hope that this was an act of sabotage. For now she had her best warriors conduct a search on Alfor as well. While waiting for Gyrgan and Blaytz to answer her call.

“Hello Trigel! How are you?”

“Hello! You're looking as beautiful as ever!”

Trigel smiles a bit as she looks at the two faces on the screen. “Hello to both of you. Did Zarkon contact you yet?”

Both look confused at her statement, making a soft sigh escape her, “Alfor has betrayed us….Zarkon found proof. And my warriors are doing the same thing to confirm if it's true or false.”

“...By willow….our friend couldn't do such a thing….could he? You know Alfor better than any of us Blaytz...what do you think?”

“... Honestly….I can't believe that he would do that….he is the best kind of friend...unless he's been faking that the whole time. Trigel….what happened to Zarkon?.....Wait….WHAT ABOUT SHIRO?!”

“I'm afraid Zarkon told me that the attack on Shiro was intentional….and that his soldiers were attacked. The soldiers were Kolivan, Ulaz, Antok, and Thace..Kolivan has a scar over his eye...but Ulaz is in critical condition.”

“....What about the other two?”

“... They're missing Gyrgan….Alfor might have taken them...to use as ransom.”

Both males are stunned into silence at the accusation. Trigel lowering her head, “We must help out friend in his time of need. He has helped us all when we needed it. Now we must be true friends and allies to him”

Both agree as Trigel frowns, “These are troubling times...but we will get through them….meet us at Daizabaal.”

“Of course my friend.”

“See you there!”

Trigel cancels the connection, rubbing her face as weariness appears bright as day, along with dread.

* * *

 

Back on Daizabaal, Shiro and Zarkon stand at the edge of the impact crater. Both amazed at what they are seeing. In front of them laid a comet that had blue specks that glowed. Shiro looks up at Zarkon, “Have you ever seen such a thing?”

Zarkon could only shake his head, too amazed to speak words. Staring at the comet he snaps himself out of it, rubbing Shiro’s hand gingerly. “We will quarantine this comet and see if our scientists can figure out what material this is made of.”

Shiro nods, “What about Alfor and his attacks on us? What about Thace and Antok?”

“Do not worry...The Blade is looking for them, as for my friend….he will be dealt with. But first we must gather our allies. Trigel is on her way here, as for Blaytz and Gyrgan….I assume she has filled them in. We will plan our next move, until then all we can do is wait while being defensive.”

Shiro smiles as he leans his head on Zarkon’s chest, “We’ll get through this...we’ll get them back and stop Alfor….I know it.”

Zarkon smiles as Shiro smiles back at him, both look at each other with determination in their eyes. “I do not doubt those words in any way. Let us get our soldiers to quarantine the area.”

Both leave the crater to notify the soldiers to begin preparations on containing the comet and evacuating any civilians within a ten mile radius of the site.

* * *

 

In the medical room, Kolivan has a data pad to keep himself busy as he remains by Ulaz’s side. His mind in shambles as he tries to process the latest events No matter what though he could not come up with a motive for taking away Thace and Antok. What’s even worse is that the one who took them and hurt Ulaz is still at large. Hearing a soft groan he stops reading the latest reports and looks up at Ulaz.

“Ulaz? Are you awake my love?”

Ulaz slowly flutters his eyes open, confusion evident as he looks around slowly before seeing Kolivan. “Kolivan?...What...what happened? The attacker!”

Kolivan gently keeps Ulaz from getting up, “Be still..you are greatly wounded.”

“Kolivan...we must save Thace and Antok! They will use them! She told me everything!”

“Ulaz….please calm yourself...we are looking for them.”

“Please Kolivan...they are going to make a new weapon...they will...I can't let them hurt our mates!”

Kolivan stares at Ulaz in despair and caution, wishing that he knew where his mates were.

* * *

 

Two groans could be heard in a snow white room, one belonging to Thace while the other belongs to Antok.

Antok scans the room before noticing himself  strapped against a wall. “Thace...are you ok?”

Thace turns to Antok, “Antok?...What happened?”

Before Antok could answer the door opens, Alfor walking in along with a female alchemist.

Alfor smiles as the two growl at him, “Honerva...how long till the preparations are complete?”

Honerva smirks as she stares at the two, “They are already done my king.

Alfor walks up to the restrained Thace, caressing his cheek as Antok roars in rage, “Then proceed with the experiment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next update on Thursday!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we go! This is the latest chapter for this story! I hope you all enjoy it!

Two days has passed since the landing of the comet, Shiro staying in the bedroom to ride out his heat with Zarkon while the area around the comet is heavily guarded. The scientific team had been skeptical about the strange material of the comet. But continue to perform various tests on it, hoping to determine what the material is and why it glows.

As of now, Commander Sendak and his lieutenant Haxus stand at attention as three different ships land. Simultaneously the doors on each ship open revealing Trigel, Blaytz, and Gyrgan. All three come out and stand in front of Sendak and Haxus.

“Welcome to Daizabaal, currently our Emperor is tending to other matters but has rooms for you three to refresh in. He has requested that you all meet him in the strategic room in exactly three hours.”

All three smile gently as Trigel speaks up, “How is Shiro?”

“Yea...could we see our buddy?”

Sendak stares at Blaytz blankly, “I am afraid that our Empress is currently indisposed. You will have to wait to see him.”

All three smile as they give each other knowing glances. Sendak and Haxus lead them to their rooms and leave. All three taking their time to prepare themselves for the meeting.

* * *

 

In a certain couple's bedroom loud moans and panting could be heard along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. The two currently dealing with another round of heat. Zarkon growls as Shiro clamps down on his dick, making him reach his end as he cums deep inside his beloved. Both lay on the bed panting as Shiro nuzzles Zarkon gently.

“Honestly my body has the worst timing in the universe. My friends are hurt and you have to deal with all this by yourself.”

“Do not blame yourself my beloved. Nature has to take it's course when it is ready to. You have no control over it.” Gently he moves Shiro close so he could lay on top of his body, “And I am not alone in this, our allies are coming today. We will plan out strategies to counter Alfor.”

Shiro smiles tenderly as he lays his head against Zarkon's chest. “I'm glad then….it helps me worry just a little less. But...how is the search going for Thace and Antok?”

“There is a possible lead on their location. It puts them at the planet where the Arusians live. A team will be sent once preparations are complete.”

Both grow tired as they keep mumbling about random topics after that, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

 

In the research center Antok waits for the Altean alchemists to bring back his mate. Anger and uneasiness wearing him down as he tries to break free from his restraints. Hearing the door open he looks up, snarling as the Alteans drag a barely conscious Thace, merely throwing him to the ground before turning to leave.

Antok struggles more before diverting his attention to Thace, “Thace? Answer me.”

Thace only whines as he whines, looking up towards Antok dazed. “Antok….did they...do anything to you?”

Antok shakes his head as Thace sighs relieved. “Thace...do not worry... we'll get out of here and see our mates again.”

“......Yes.”

Antok tilts his head at Thace's lack of enthusiasm, “Thace...are you worried about seeing them again?”

“I just….feel different Antok. I...I can't remember what they are doing to me. What if they're making me into something to hurt them?”

Antok can see the uncertainty and sadness in Thace's face, making him growl softly. “Thace….do not think negatively. We are going to get out of here.l and we are going to see our mates again. No matter what happens we all will still love each other.”

Thace smiles a little at Antok while laying there tired.

Antok gives his own smile, a rumbling purr coming from his chest. “Rest my omega. Gather your strength.”

With that Thace closes his eyes and succumbs to sleep, a relaxed expression on his face as he listens to Antok’s purrs.

* * *

 

Trigel and the others wait for Zarkon in the strategic room. All feeling nervous for the topic of discussion.

“So...what do you think he's planning Trigel?”

Trigel looks towards Blaytz with a frown, “I do not know..but if he has already done these attacks….who knows what else he can do.”

The door opens revealing Zarkon, “Thank you for coming. Especially on such short notice.”

“It is no problem buddy! We're your friends so it's only natural for us to come!”

All smile at Blaytz as he gives a huge grin, Grygan chuckling along with Trigel.

Zarkon gives Blaytz a nod, walking to the table he brings up all the evidence against Alfor. “From what my forces were able to gather... Shiro's attack was a means to keep me distracted while slipping his operative in. Thus leading to the latest attempt on my beloved and abduction of two operatives of my own. Sources believe that the two missing are on this planet here.”

The three look at the highlighted planet on the hologram.

Blaytz shakes his head, “So the Arusians are in on this.”

Zarkon stares at him, “Indeed, they are allied to Alfor.”

All heads turn to Trigel as she begins to speak, “I believe I met them once...they ally with anyone who shows the most strength.”

“My friend, how prepared are you to follow this lead? Do you need assistance?”

“I have a team prepped and ready to infiltrate and recover the two. As for assistance...some backup could help. But we don't want to alert them Gyrgan.”

Grygan laughs, “Then I will lend as many warriors as you need my friend!”

The other two agree wholeheartedly with smirks, Blaytz looking at the planet before looking at Zarkon, “How long till you can launch the mission?”

Zarkon looks at Trigel smiling, “We are ready to begin tomorrow morning. I have already informed and discussed this with my beloved. He agrees that we must take action as soon as possible.”

“Then that is what we will do, for now we shall have a feast for fellow warriors to provide strength and energy for the upcoming mission!”

“Of course, you can cook if you wish Gyrgan.”

Gyrgan bellows a laugh as he leaves the room, raising the atmosphere to one of joy.

“Hey buddy...could we see Shiro? We haven't talked to him in a while.”

“Of course...follow me.” Zarkon leads them to his bedroom.

* * *

 

At their bedroom Shiro currently is reading reports from Kolivan about Alfor, a frown on his face. Turning on his communicator he contacts Kolivan.

“Yes Empress?”

“....How is Ulaz Kolvian?”

“He is recovering Empress. Is that all you needed to know?”

“...No. I've been reading the reports. Have you been able to infiltrate the Altean computer system?”

“...No...I apologise I should have been doing that.”

“Don't apologize...but….there are reports here that have several mentions of something….a hybrid. Is it possible that is the reason for them taking Thace and Antok?”

Silence is heard from the other end as Shiro frowns worried but takes a deep breath, “Kolivan...I need you focussed. We already have a lead on where they are and there is a mission being prepared. Now I need you to hack the Altean mainframe to give us real time information. Do you understand?”

“...Yes Empress Shiro. I will start now.”

“Good….they may not know it but we all are counting on you to complete this assignment.”

“I will not rest until I get through Empress. Vrepit Sa.”

Shiro smiles proudly for Kolivan, “Vrepit Sa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it! Shiro really is turning into an Empress huh? Even if it's a little! See you all in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I am so sorry for not updating last week! I just got so overwhelmed by work that I could not continue the chapters! So today I will be doing this update with a potential second update coming later tonight or tomorrow! Hope you all enjoy this story!

Preparations for the mission runs smoothly as Shiro stands there beside Zarkon, his heat ending last night. Zarkon looks down at Shiro as he notices how tense he was getting. “My beloved, you can relax.”

“... I can't help it….what if this mission doesn't work? What if they killed them?”

“You are always positive my beloved. You keep hope alive, don't bring it down now.”

Shiro smiles up at Zarkon as several members of the Blade walk up and bow. “We are ready to depart Emperor Zarkon.”

“Very good, your mission starts now. Be careful and come back alive with Thace and Antok. Vrepit Sa.”

“Vrepit Sa.” All get on the small ship to leave along with a few warriors from their friends. Shiro and Zarkon watch as the ship takes off, heading to where the two are being held. Hope and eagerness making both of them smile a bit.

* * *

Thace could barely move, he knows that he's fully awake but still couldn't move. Antok stares as he feels useless for not helping to comfort his mate. “How are you feeling today?”

“I..I feel..sluggish. I can't really move.”

Antok whines as the door opens showing Honerva and other alchemists entering. Antok snarls as Honera walks up to him, an empty syringe in her hand. “What have you done to my mate witch?!”

Honerva smirks as she sticks the needle into Antok’s arm, “Simple….we abused him until he gave us what we needed.” Honerva backs away with the syringe full of blood as Antok roars in rage, struggling hard against his restraints, making them crack a bit. Thace laying there whimpering as he heard what she said.

* * *

 

Shiro makes his way to Ulaz, hoping that he was awake. Sighing he makes it to the room holding one of his friends. Opening the door, he smiles as he sees Ulaz awake and eating. “Hello Ulaz...how are you feeling?”

“I have felt better….but I've been feeling strange...so I did a check up on myself…”

Frowning Shiro goes to Ulaz's side, “Is everything ok?”

Ulaz looks up slightly, “.... I'm pregnant.”

Shiro's eyes widen as his mouth drops open. “Are you serious? This is great! Have you told them yet?!”

Ulaz shakes his head as another wave of dizziness hits him, “...I didn't tell them...I brushed it off as some common sickness….I never thought...I would be pregnant...and that attack...I could have lost the child... I'm afraid that this child won't meet all its parents…..I don't want that...they have to come home.”

Shiro frowns, clenching his fists as he takes Ulaz's hand, “Don't trap yourself in the past...if I did that...I wouldn't have allowed you all into my life. I wouldn't have let Zarkon marry me and take my first time. So don't you get caught up with all the negative things. Stay positive and tell them about the child.”

“.....You must be one of those annoying poets.”

“WHAT?!”

Ulaz chuckles as Shiro stumbles all over his words, waving his hands around wildly. “Thank you Empress…”

Shiro calms himself, grinning as he nods, “You're welcome.” Shiro frowns as he thinks for a moment, “...have you at least talked to Kolivan?”

Ulaz looks away as he sags, “He has been so busy ..driving himself past his limit. I've been doing my best to make sure he's alright and healthy.”

“...So you ignored your own health...Ulaz that's dangerous. Have you been eating right? What about sleeping?” Ulaz only looks down at his lap as Shiro's jaw tightens in anger. “I am going to have a word with your alpha. You should not be ignored and you shouldn't have to sacrifice your own health and the health of this baby to keep him in check.” Shiro walks out angry at Kolivan as Ulaz sighs a bit in relief and continues to eat his meal.

* * *

 

Kolivan growls at the screen as it shows another dead end. He almost punches the console until the door behind him opens. Turning his eyes widen as Shiro walks in angry.

“What are you doing?”

“....I have been trying to hack the Altean mainframe to uncover Alfor's plans.”

Shiro clenches his hands into fists, “I did ask that of you. But not if you intend to let your mate suffer alone. Especially when he's carrying your child.”

Kolivan tenses, eye wide as he looks at Shiro, “....Ulaz is...carrying?”

Shiro only crosses his arms as he glares, “Yes...and you've been making him feel worse physically and emotionally. He hasn't been sleeping or eating right. All because of you. Now you go to him and make sure you spend time with him.”

Without speaking another word Kolivan goes out of the room to see Ulaz, Shiro smiling a bit before becoming worried. Shiro places a hand on his stomach, wondering what the odds are that he is pregnant himself.

* * *

 

It wasn't until later that Zarkon was able to see his beloved. He smiles as he sees Shiro talk to Sendak and other commanders about Alfor and the Alteans. All turn to Zarkon, bowing as Shiro smiles, “What is the report?”

Shiro frowns as he stares at his husband “Commander Sendak just received word from his units that Altea is mobilizing, apparently they intend to gather their allies for a full military strike.”

Zarkon looks at Sendak and the other commanders, “How soon will they be ready for an all-out attack?”

Sendak shows the data on the hologram, “We believe that the Alteans will be ready half a month from now. We have been giving Empress Shiro options to deal with this latest development.”

“Husband….for now it may be best to only watch...we can prepare for a confrontation. But they are most likely wanting us to make the first move. Knowing King Alfor...he will do all he can to turn minds against us.”

Zarkon nods feeling admiration and pride for his wife, glad that he had picked such a smart and strong omega as his. “We shall continue from this moment with extreme caution. Sendak, prepare your troops, the same for all the commanders. We keep our distance while informing our allies. Do not get caught and do not fail.”

All commanders bow, “As you wish Emperor Zarkon, vrepit sa.”

“Vrepit Sa.” Zarkon leaves with Shiro as both go to the library. Only for Shiro to stop him, “What is it my Empress?”

Shiro blushes as he looks up, “....I think...I might be pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this latest chapter! See you all in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys here is the next part of the chapter! Things are moving a bit but I also want to apologize if I confused anyone in the last chapter about Shiro's statement. The moment continues a little more in this chapter, hopefully, it is enough. I hope you all enjoy!

Zarkon stares at Shiro, completely unable to respond to his wife’s sentence. Shiro becomes flustered as he looks away.

“I mean….I know it’s probably not true. I mean...I’ve only had one heat. The odds of me getting pregnant are astronomical. But...I was reading Ulaz's medical and biology books….I know that there's a higher chance of pregnancy because of how fertile Galrans are.

Zarkon caresses Shiro’s cheek smiling gently to calm him down, “We can wait and see. We can be as patient as we need to be, it doesn’t have to happen right away. But if it does come to the point where you are carrying, then I will make sure you and our child are loved.”   


Shiro smiles, blushing as he nuzzles against his husband. “Thanks...but maybe we should continue walking now.”

Zarkon shakes his head chuckling as he and Shiro make their way to the library for some alone time.

* * *

 

Kolivan sits reading as he has Ulaz curled up on his lap. Since discovering that his mate is indeed carrying he has done his best to provide comfort and support. Even though Kolivan had no idea how to be a father, mostly due to the fact that his own father was barely around since he was a whelp.

“What are you reading?”

Kolivan looks down at Ulaz and gives him a nuzzle, “I am just reading a book. Do not worry Ulaz.”

Ulaz nods, adjusting himself on his alpha’s lap. “....Do you think….they will come home?”

Kolivan stops reading the book to look at Ulaz. “There is no doubt that Antok and Thace will come home. The other members of the blade are on this mission.”

Ulaz nods as he wraps his arms around Kolivan before dozing off once more, leaving his alpha with his own thoughts.

* * *

Down at the meteor, ‘Galran’ troops patrol the area. The figure walks up to the soldiers as all stop and aims their weapons at the figure.

The figure raises a hand, gesturing them to lower their weapons. “Is this the meteor that has been putting off tremendous energy?”

One of the 'Galrans’ nod, “Yes ma'am….Zarkon has a team working with it, but now his mind has been drawn elsewhere.”

The figure nods as she smirks, “Good….prepare the ship and load this rock on it.”

The soldiers nod as the woman walks away, a sinister smile on her face as she takes out her communicator.

“Have you secured the comet, my dear?”

“Yes my love, soon the comet will be at Honerva’s lab on Altea...has she completed her part?”

“Of course she has...you know how alchemists are. Always working to a nicely timed schedule.”

“That is true...how is the other project?”

“Going according to plan, it is secured with Honerva and just needs the comet to be completed.”

“Alright, I will see you soon my love.”

The figure ends the call as she walks into the prepped ship outside of the crater. Smiling and humming the entire time.

* * *

 

On Altea, Alfor stands in his lab as he sees Honerva arrive with the specimen, it didn’t have another form besides a puddle of DNA but soon it will grow into his best creation as of yet. Honerva places the specimen in a controlled habitat as she types on the computer to set the area for it. 

Alfor walks up to Honerva, “This is the project?”

“Yes, my king...for now it will remain in this form until I can speed up its growth process.”

“How were the two test subjects?”

Honerva chuckles as she looks at him, “They won’t remember a single thing, my King.”

Alfor smiles as he nods, “That is good, continue your work on observing this project. The comet will be here within a day.”

Honerva nods, “And I will begin the next phase of the experiment once it is brought here.”

Alfor nods pleased, walking away to his command center. Once he arrives he sees his soldiers waiting and ready. “How is the placement of our troops?”

One of the soldiers look at Alfor, “They are nearly in place my king. But the Galra have discovered our movement.”   
  
“That is no problem….in fact, that helps us even more. This will enable us to complete our project and plant it on Daibazaal.”

The soldiers nod, “Also, it appears that the Galra have arrived at Arus. They are preparing to destroy the facility and rescue their comrades.”   
  
“Again that is not a problem. It was expected but we have what we need. Now we will just move our pieces until everything is perfect.”

Alfor continues his meeting with his soldiers, giving new orders as they instantly comply.

* * *

 

Back on Daibazaal Zarkon is with Shiro in the library, reading various reports for troops and the comet. Only for a soldier to barge in panting.

Shiro jumps startled as Zarkon looks at the soldier. “What is it?”

The soldier bows, “Forgive me Emperor Zarkon, Empress Shiro, but the comet is gone.”

Both of them look at the soldier shocked then they look at each other.

Zarkon thinks as he rubs his head, “It must have been Alfor.”

“We need to see the area. Maybe there is something left there.”

Zarkon nods as he and Shiro get up, “Take us to the sight now.”

The soldier nods as he leads the pair to the crater. True to his word the comet was gone but the ground that was under it was showing a hole with light.

“What is that?”

“That should not be there. Soldier….gather my allies.”

The soldier runs back to the palace after bowing.

Shiro keeps staring into the hole, unaware that he started moving towards it.

Zarkon notices and blinks, “Beloved?” Zarkon grows worried as Shiro ignores him and slowly moves towards the hole. Zarkon acts quickly and grabs Shiro, twirling him around so he isn’t looking at the hole.

Shiro blinks confused for a moment, looking up at Zarkon, “...What happened?”

Zarkon frowns worried as he pulls Shiro away from the crater. “Let us keep our distance from this strange occurrence. It may hurt you.”

Shiro nods as he lets Shiro lead him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this latest chapter! See you all in the next update!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I'm so sorry for not updating regularly. I have been bombarded by my new job that still hasn't given me a steady schedule. I am also going to start using the terms of time in the show. If I get anything wrong please feel free to message me. I don't want to get it wrong because I love the show! LOL, enjoy this new chapter!

So far it has been a week since the team of blade members left to rescue Thace and Antok. Leaving Kolivan and Ulaz tense as the days go by one at a time. Shiro and Zarkon have been working overtime to deal with both the discovery of the rift on their planet, Alfor’s Altean forces spreading through the universe, and the fact that their wedding will be coming soon.

Shiro walks to the research center to see how the study on the rift was going. Entering the room he frowns as he doesn’t see the senior officers working but instead the assistants and interns doing all the work. The young scientists turn and instantly bow to Shiro’s presence. 

“Forgive us for not noticing your presence sooner Empress.”

Shiro nods with a smile before frowning, “Where is the senior officer of this team? You all haven’t graduated from the school yet right?” 

The younglings look at each other nervous as they look down, the female speaking for them all, “The senior officer….left us alone here….he….is constantly drunk or sleeping. Telling us that we better do all the work or you and Emperor Zarkon will be furious.”

Shiro narrows his eyes, hands clenching into fists as he feels immense anger flowing through him, some of the younglings look scared, the female taking a step back as she stares hesitant at him. Shiro realizes that they were afraid, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “How long have you all been working?” 

“.....About…..” One of the young males quickly checks the time, only adding the anger in Shiro. The female looks at the time the male showed before turning back towards him, “We have been working for exactly 4 quintants, 5 vargas, 12 doboshes, and 35 ticks.” 

Shiro stands there for a moment thinking the terms as he remembers what they meant. His eyes widen at the fact and looks up, “Did you all even take regular breaks?”

All of them shake their heads as Shiro looks at them sadly, “What are your names?”

The female looks up at Shiro before bowing her head slightly, “My name is Haggar….my colleagues are Halux, Corval, Inerva, Graran, and Holak.” 

Shiro smiles as he nods, “I see...it is a pleasure to meet you all. Would you mind if I see your work?” 

The young male beta named Halux nods as he brings up all the collected data. Shiro opening his mouth in astonishment as he reads the very detailed and organized data. “This data...is amazing. You all are very talented. But there is still the fact that all of you were left unsupervised despite the apparent talent you all have. Take 3 vargas off and bring the data to the meeting today.”

They all look at each other excited as Haggar smiles a bit, a cat going to her as she picks it up. “As you wish Empress Shiro, we will have everything ready for today's meeting.”

Shiro nods smiling gently as he leaves, the team cheering and celebrating as the door closes behind him. Shiro glares as he walks through the halls as he heads to his beloved. He really needed to strangle that superior officer.

* * *

 

Zarkon sits in the main room with his friends with him. “Has Alfor made any moves in your areas of the universe my friends?”

Blaytz takes out his notes from his army, “As far as our reports are showing, there is no activity in our sector.”   


Gyrgan nods in agreement, “The same for my area. My warriors have not heard of any activity."

Trigel frowns, “I have the same as the other two. Alfor may be positioning himself before striking. Or he may want to provoke us to attack first, it would make us look like the villains.”

Zarkon nods as he thinks intently, “For now I have our ships moving around carefully to avoid a confrontation. We have also begun to end trading with Altean. The problem is the economic problems. We all know our alliance had helped our economies. But Altea is in a position to survive a break-off. But for Daibazaal...our functionality comes from trade. We have lost our greatest ally thus depleting our trading revenue.”

The three frown as they try to think of alternatives to help the economy. Zarkon frowning as he tries to think of new alternatives as well. Only for all of them to come up blank as the reality sits in.

“....Produce something that can only come from Daibazaal and sell them at central hubs.”

The four look up as Shiro walks in nodding. The three smiling and bowing a bit in respect, making Shiro blush as he goes to Zarkon. “You have materials that are strong and flexible enough to create something unique. I know ships are the running factor….but something that can be sold every day can be made. Like the markets here we can create places that take in GAC. This could help increase the economy of Daibazaal while creating a backup in trading, exporting and importing goods.”

Trigel nods in agreement as she thinks of the plan. “This may actually work. But how would we be able to get items through with Alfor tightening the noose?”

Shiro frowns a bit before snapping his fingers, “We don’t put these hubs on planets. We can have them in secure places like asteroid belts. These hubs would be similar to space stations. This allows ships to dock, refuel while countless species are able to shop for countless items such as food, drinks, personal items, etc.”

All four grin as Shiro beams in joy. The four nodding at the idea before looking back towards Shiro.

Blaytz chuckles as he smiles confidently, “If we do make these areas...what will they be called?”

Shiro looks at Blaytz, smiling sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head. “I have a corny name. I don’t know if the name is good but it’s the best I got.”

Zarkon rubs Shiro’s arm, “Tell us anyway, you never know.”

“Alright...we would call them…Space Malls.”

* * *

 

Zarkon and his friends finish talking about the Space Malls, as they leave to begin construction. 

Shiro smiling as he rubs his beloved’s hand. Zarkon looking down at him lovingly as he kisses Shiro’s forehead. 

“I am lucky to have you as my beautiful omega.”

“That sir is absolutely true, you would have never thought of the space malls.”

Both share a laugh as Zarkon and Shiro walk back to their room for a short break before the next meeting. Shiro remembers the reason for going to Zarkon, “Zarkon...we need to talk. It’s about the research on the new discovery.”

Zarkon frowns as he sees how serious Shiro is, nodding he opens the bedroom door and lets Shiro in before closing the door. “What is it?”

“The senior officer abandoned his post. He left younglings alone to perform the research on the finding. I just met them today and talked about the senior officer. They have been overworked and neglected. I want to know who was in charge of the area.”

Zarkon growls at the news as he paces, Shiro, going to sit on the bed before covering his mouth as he suddenly feels sick. Rushing past Zarkon he goes to the bathroom and vomits, Zarkon racing to his side terrified. “Shiro!?”

Shiro throws up for a little more before curling up a bit. “I...I didn’t want you to know. I probably just ate something bad.” 

Zarkon frowns as he calls for Ulaz on the communicator, Shiro groaning as a wave of dizziness hits him. Zarkon carries Shiro to their bed, gently laying him down and covering him in the sheets. Both wait for about 10 doboshes until a knock is heard at the door. Zarkon opening it and explaining to Ulaz what had just occurred. 

“Hello, Empress...I will perform a quick checkup if that is ok.”

Shiro nods as Ulaz removes the covers and perform a scan on him, stopping when he reaches his stomach/abdomen area. Shiro stares at Ulaz confused as he smiles. Standing up Ulaz gazes at the two happy, “Congratulations….you both will be expecting a child.”

Shiro looks up at Zarkon shocked as Zarkon opens his mouth in shock, taking a moment before laughing and hugging Shiro. Shiro stunned as a huge grin appears on his face, both happy at the news as Ulaz leaves to give them some privacy. The two laughing as they are joyous from the news of them having a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! See you all in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the latest chapter! I hope you all enjoy this!

Shiro cleans himself up as he looks at the time. The meeting would be taking place in one varga. Taking a deep breath he goes outside and sees his beloved waiting for him with a soft smile.

“How are you feeling beloved?”

“I'm feeling good for now. We should go before we are late for the meeting.”

Zarkon nods as they both go to the meeting room, when they enter, all the commanders, Kolivan, and the science team bow. Both reach their seats as all remain standing in respect. “Today I have news that must not spread until later. As of earlier, Ulaz has checked on my intended. My beautiful omega is with child.”

The room erupts in cheers as commanders congratulate them, the science team giddy but remaining silent as Haggar rubs her cat's ear. Shiro looking flustered as he shyly leans against Zarkon. All sit as the meeting officially begins.

“Now….commander Prorok, you have reported strange fluctuations in your quadrant. Explain further in your report.”

Prorok stands up, “Of course Emperor Zarkon. While running a standard check on our equipment, our scanners picked up a huge spike of an unknown energy source. The concerning part is that the estimated center of the surge is from Altea.”

Zarkon frowns as Shiro thinks, noticing his beloved Zarkon looks at him. “Do you have something?”

Shiro looks at Hagger and the science team, “Haggar...show us the readings you and your team acquired from the hole.”

Haggar nods as Halux places the report in the computer terminal, the readings displaying on the table. “These are the current fluctuations that the hole has been emitting for the past ten quintants.”

“My liege...those exactly match the readings from my ship.”

The room grows silent at the revelation, Shiro worried, “So Alfor has this same energy. It must be the from the comet he stole.”

“We need to find a way to stop Alfor, he has the advantage right now. Either that or try to harness this new energy into our weapons. Knowing Alfor he is already doing this.”

All agree with Zarkon as Shiro sighs, “We could continue the research, but there is a matter I want to be addressed and solved. This team today shows extreme promise, the only problem is their senior officer abandoned his post. Now, we have to be grateful that these younglings are talented. But I want to know WHO exactly was stationed with them, and I want to know now.”

The commanders all stand at attention and go to find the senior officer. Zarkon blinks, “You are a force to be reckoned with when angry.”

Shiro smiles, “I am really angry, someone abandoned this team. I will not stand for such an act. Now...you younglings.”

The science team perks up and stands at attention. Zarkon noticing how nervous they are as they try to hide it. Zarkon smiles a bit, “You all have done a splendid job. May I know your names?”

“I am Haggar your highness. My colleagues are Halux, Corval, Inerva, Graran, and Holak.” Haggar and the others bow after introductions.

The couple smile at them, “I see….would you explain to me what exactly occurred with your senior officer?”

Haggar nods as she begins the story, the others pitching in at certain times as the royal couple struggles to contain their anger.

* * *

 

On Altea Honerva smirks as she stares at the tube filled with a small mass. Looking at the readings the specimen appears to be completely healthy. Turning around she picks up a tube of yellow liquid, inspecting it for a moment before injecting the liquid into the specimen’s tube. Watching the readings she makes sure the specimen survives the fusion of the liquid.

Chuckling she creates a data log of the latest success, watching as the little mass starts to rapidly grow into the form of a baby. She turns away from the tube as Alfor enters, “My king, the experiment is an absolute success.”

“Excellent, I knew you wouldn’t fail me Honerva. How much longer till it is ready to be deployed?”

“In about a phoeb. He will grow into the mental and physical aspect of a six-year-old. He will be our perfect weapon to finally strike down the Galra Empire. And once they are gone, the universe will be yours to control.”

Alfor smirks as he nods, “Good...now how is the construction going on our new weapons?”

“They are nearly complete as well...but you will need five pilots to command each ship.”

Alfor scoffs, “That is no problem, I have more than enough pilots to fly these new ships. Focus your attention now on fitting this new energy into our ships and weapons.”

“As you wish King Alfor. I will begin immediately.”

Alfor leaves smiling as Honerva returns to her careful watch of the baby in the tube.

* * *

 

Kolivan goes through the files of senior officers in his room as Ulaz is curled up beside him, resting at the moment. Narrowing his eyes he discovers that a few of the names stood out. Carefully, he gets up, wrapping the blanket around Ulaz as he remains asleep. Going to the console at the other side of the room, he compares profiles with security monitors of the castle and research area.

It takes a varga but Kolivan finds the one suspect on the camera feeds. Opening the file associated with the past week, he frowns disgusted at the neglect the officer was showing. Throughout the whole session of videos, he is taken on a ride of emotions. The emotions ranging from pride to anger. This officer was apparently belittling the team of younglings and abandoning them to do who knows what.

Quickly pausing the fifth video he does a facial recognition, the results being apparent quickly. Kolivan copies the data he’s found as well as the profile of the officer before shutting down the console. Turning back to Ulaz he smiles and kisses his forehead, “I’ll be right back Ulaz. I just have to deliver something.”

Ulaz only mumbles a muffled reply as Kolivan makes his mate as comfortable as possible before leaving.

* * *

 

It did not take Kolivan long to find the royal couple in the strategy room, planning out several plans for a wide range of scenarios. Kolivan enters the room bowing, “Emperor Zarkon...Empress Shiro...I have found the senior officer you requested earlier.”

Shiro perks up and makes his way over, holding out his hand, “Let me see.”

Kolivan of course obliges, handing Shiro the folder and the data chip holding the videos.

Shiro inserts the chip into the console, watching the past week of the science team’s research with Zarkon. Both end up glaring at the videos, making Kolivan shrink back a bit.

Kolivan prayed that this officer doesn’t return, even though he wants to make the officer suffer, it’s nothing compared to the two in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you all in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we go! This is the next update for this story! I hope you all enjoy it! Also there is a bad word in there. If there is a tag for that I will put it in.

Ulaz and Kolivan wait outside for the return of their mates, it has been two weeks since the mission took place. 

Normallyit would only take about four days but now they had to carefully move around the Galaxy due to Altean placement. This of course made them nervous, hoping that their mates were safe.

Both are brought out of their thoughts when the ship lands, warriors from their allies coming out with Altean alchemists. Both walk up quickly as they see Antok and Thace being brought out on stretchers.

Ulaz goes into medical mode as he checks his mates. “Have they been unconscious the entire time?”

One member responds, “When we found them both, Thace was free of his restraints. But Antok was still being kept against the wall, the shackles cracked as if he tried to break out. We believe they've been drugged since both have been slipping in and out of consciousness.”

“Alright….take them to my lab, I will see what other potential problems they might have.”

The members nod as they carry Thace and Antok away. Kolivan nuzzling Ulaz and comforting him as he trembles.

* * *

 

Zarkon enters the room hearing Shiro throwing up in their bathroom. Sighing softly he goes to his beloved, seeing him on his knees looking sick.

“How are you feeling my beloved?”

Shiro looks up smiling a bit, “...I... I'm fine...just feeling the usual sickness.”

Zarkon chuckles as he helps Shiro up, Shiro washing his mouth out. 

“Will you be able to kiss me when we finally have the wedding?”

Shiro hums a bit playfully, “I don't know...it depends if our baby won't be jealous of his daddy.”

Zarkon chuckles, hugging his beloved close as he nuzzles him.

“.... How's the research on the rift going?”

“We haven't really been able to focus on that aspect. It appears Alfor wants us to be confused. He may try something.”

“I'll lead the research on the rift.”

Zarkon stares at Shiro shocked, “Are you sure? I don't want you hurt in any way... especially now that you are with child.”

Shiro smiles warmly, kissing Zarkon's cheek. “I promise you we'll both be safe. If something feels off then I will go to you right away.”

Zarkon nods, kissing Shiro, “Very well….let us gather our soldiers and scientists... we'll figure out a plan for this project.”

Shiro nods as a knock is on their door, Zarkon stands to answer a soldier quickly talking to him before being dismissed.

“What did he say beloved?”

“The rescue was a success, Thace and Antok are with Ulaz and Kolivan. Ulaz has a report for us but I instructed him to leave it until the next day.

Shiro nods, leaving the room with Zarkon.

* * *

In the medical room, Ulaz frowns as he rereads the medical report. Kolivan nuzzling him from behind and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You did everything right Ulaz.”

“I know...but...it unnerves me that nothing is showing up. How can we help them if we don't know what's wrong?”

Two soft groans make them look at their mates, going to them as both wake up slowly.

“Antok...Thace...how are you two feeling?"

Antok turns his head, “....Kolivan?”

Thace perks up a bit as Ulaz goes to him, Thace reaching out but feeling a small hardness on Ulaz's stomach.

Thace's eyes widen as he perks up, “...You're...carrying?”

Antok whips his head towards Ulaz as Kolivan helps him sit up, “Calm yourselves, we will explain.”

Thace and Antok sit there listening as Ulaz and Kolivan recite all that has occured since they're kidnapping. Antok growling at the mention of Ulaz and Kolivan nearly dying at the hands of the wife of Alfor. While Thace whines, holding Ulaz close as Ulaz purrs at the warm contact.

“What of the Empress? How is he?” Kolivan and Ulaz smirk as Thace asks the question.

“Well….they will have a child. The Empress is with child, Ulaz confirmed it himself last week.”

Thace yelps as he barely catches Antok's body as he faints from the news.

Ulaz pouts a bit jealous, “So he faints when he hears the Empress is carrying. But not when he hears I'm carrying?”

Thace and Kolivan smile a bit as their family is back together again.

* * *

In the throne room, Shiro and Zarkon sit on their thrones, the soldiers trying not to not even breath loudly at the sight of the royal couple. If looks could kill, the poor soul who made them angry will be destroyed.

The doors open, revealing the senior officer and the science team being led in by commander Sendak and Haxus. The senior officer looking nervous as well as the science team.

All bow as Zarkon and Shiro stare blankly at the senior officer, eyes cold and calculating.

Shiro leans and whispers to his Beloved, Zarkon humming in thought before whispering back to Shiro. Shiro gives the smallest of smiles before redirecting his attention to the senior officer. “Give me your name and rank.”

The officer gulps as he stands up, “....M...Morvok Empress.”

Shiro narrows his eyes, “I said your NAME and RANK.”

All in the room flinch at their Empress's anger, even Sendak, who has faced countless enemies far bigger and scarier flinched.

Morvok trembles, “I am Morvok...and I am a commander.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “Am I right to assume that you have not only neglected your duties but have also neglected and belittled the science team? Also, if you truly are a commander, why were you absent in ALL our meetings?”

Morvok trembles more in fear as Sendak and the other commanders narrow their eyes.

“I...I have no excuse your highness.”

Shiro narrows his eyes and takes out a data chip, “No reason? How about sabotaging our entire network?”

The room gasps as Zarkon looks at is beloved shocked. Shiro only stares at the chip, “How intriguing that one of the blade found this connected to you. You have contacts in the capital. Some.....groups who sell information for money.”

Morvok gulps, sweating as he looks down, “....Y...Yes…..Empress…”

Zarkon glares, about to deliver Morvok’s punishment, only for a shadow figure to jump from the ceiling.

Shiro notices as well, but too late as the figure aims a gun right at his face. The room going into chaos as Shiro stares down the barrel of the gun, no fear showing on his face.

“Heh...we win little bitch.” The assassin goes to pull the trigger, only for the most shocking thing to occur, shutting everyone up in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this latest update. See you all in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is another chapter! Heads up I am working Thursday and Black Friday....so...you may not get another update. But I will do my absolute best to get a new chapter out soon! Enjoy this latest update!

All in the room were stunned into silence, even Shiro was shocked as the assassin was suddenly flung high into the air, only to be thrown into the ground. All look at the science team to see Haggar with her hand raised at the assassin. Morvok was especially mortified as the assassin wasn’t even moving nor showing signs of life. Haggar’s eyes widen as she lowers her arm, looking at her own hands in fear.

Shiro blinks and gets up, going to them and gently holds Haggar’s hands, “Hey...it’s ok.”

“I...I don’t know how I did that. I didn’t mean to kill him.”

“I know you didn’t...for now...you all need to go to Ulaz so he can check you all.”

Haggar looks at her colleagues in fear as all slowly leave the room unsure of what is happening to them.

Shiro frowns sadly at them before turning angry and turning to Morvok, “I am a nice person Morvok. Yet it appears that there are so many things about you that make me angry.”

Morvok shakes but charges with a sword to kill Shiro. Only for Shiro to literally kick him away hard, sending Morvok flying before rolling on the ground.

No one dared to interfere as Shiro walked up to the groaning Morvok, face permanently showing nothing but rage at the moment. “Normally I would be compliant and let my beloved perform his duty as emperor. But there are things I hate most, abandonment, neglect, abuse, everything a standard Alpha does. Don’t expect my beloved to save you from me Morvok.”

Zarkon and all others flinch as Shiro gives Morvok a beating. For once, an omega was actually beating an alpha and doing a damn good job. Zarkon was actually feeling slightly bad for Morvok as a fellow alpha but that was quickly squashed as he remembers what Morvok was being court-martialed for. It was only when Shiro was finished was Morvok stripped of his rank and demoted to a mere foot soldier before being taken to a cell to remain there for the night.

Shiro dusts himself off as Morvok is carried away by a blade member due to how short he is. Looking up at his beloved Shiro sighs, “You can reassign him tomorrow, I’m going to check on the science team. Ulaz might know what happened to them but I have a feeling it’s from that anomaly they’re researching.”

“Go ahead, I will clean up what has happened here. Tell me what Ulaz says later tonight.”

Shiro kisses Zarkon as he leaves the room, Commander Prorok and Sendak cleaning the mess as Zarkon frowns in worry, his beloved Shiro was never this violent. He would always talk instead of fight, even though he had his training from Kolivan and his mates.

* * *

 

In Ulaz’s workspace, he drew blood samples from all the scientists and frowned at the readings. “I am afraid that I do not understand these readings...perhaps one of you can assist me?” 

Halux nods as he gets up from her seat, looking at the screen his eyes widen. “Impossible…..the energy from the rift...somehow seeped into our genetic structure and altered us.”

Holak frowns in concern, “If so….then there isn’t a way to reverse this new enhancement. It might kill us if we try.”

Haggar stares at the screen as well, “These readings...they are similar to the technology that we experimented on...this...energy called quintessence. It is life itself, it can keep things running far longer than normal. Perhaps this quintessence is able to attach itself to anything and enhance them to make them better.”

“But that would literally rewrite biology, also, this rift has been affecting the area as the ground and plant life have seemed to slowly wither away, animals don’t even come near it.” 

All look at Inerva as they think about her statement. Ulaz frowning in concern, “Then it may be best if you all stepped away from the project.”

“With all due respect, we were chosen for this. We won't just abandon this research, not when it can help the Galra race as a whole...it can help with sustainable energy for homes, machines, weapons, ships, etc.”

“I agree with Halux, while there are negative aspects of it...we can work around that and find a positive solution with this quintessence. Also...if we have been affected by it...adding another team without knowing how it affects us will only result in more potential victims.”

Ulaz smiles a bit as he looks at Inerva, he could tell that despite what has happened with the senior officer and the fact that they have been contaminated, they stilled worried about others. “Very well, but for now take about two quintants off. Then come back for another checkup.”

All nod, getting up to leave as Shiro enters the room smiling, “Hello Ulaz...how are they?”

“For now they believe that the project has somehow...mutated them. We do not know at this time if it is a bad or good thing. Not that anything about this is good...but at least they will continue living as the best case scenario. I have assigned them two quintants off and another inspection before being allowed to return to their duties.”

Shiro nods worried, looking at the science team before sighing softly, “Alight, you all rest ok. If anything is wrong you contact anyone.”   


All bow as they smile and give him a hug before leaving the medical room. Shiro blushing a bit embarrassed as he turns to Ulaz, “How’s the baby?”

“The cub is doing fine...I know you already read the biology books for Galrans. How is your little one?”

“Well...already driving me nuts but I don’t mind. I think he just likes all the attention.”

“Then it appears we’re in agreement.”

Both chuckle as they continue their conversations with mates and their expecting children.

* * *

 

Zarkon summons Thace later in the night, keeping this meeting a secret from his beloved.

Thace enters, bowing as he stares at Zarkon, “What do you need me to do for you Emperor Zarkon?”

“....I want you and your mates to keep an eye on my beloved. I fear that something is wrong.”

“...How so sire?”   


“I am sure you are heard of Morvok’s trial? Shiro used violence...he used his new skills to teach Morvok a lesson. He has never used violence, he only ever uses his words. It has me worried, get to the bottom of why Shiro is being more aggressive.”

Thace nods frowning, worry for his friend apparent. “We will find out what is happening Emperor Zarkon. Vrepit Sa.”

Zarkon nods relieved, “Vrepit Sa.” 

Thace leaves as Zarkon gets up to meet his beloved in their bedroom to sleep. Hiding his immense worry for Shiro by acting normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this latest chapter! See you all in the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another update! I know I said I probably couldn't do another update this week but I managed to do it! YAY! LOL, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! BTW this chapter is a time skip!

Three Phoebs had passed since Morvok’s trial, both Ulaz and Shiro well into their pregnancies. Shiro had taken over the research on the rift, observing the science team. Apparently, all of the scientists could now manipulate the quintessence. Giving them extraordinary abilities with the quintessence, but besides that, it appeared there were no negative consequences. 

This allowed Zarkon and the others to focus entirely on Alfor, as of late he has been silent and his troops have stayed in their current positions. Keeping the entire universe on edge. Zarkon had decided to send members of the blade all over to find even the slightest hint of what Alfor was planning. 

Trigel and the others went back to their homes in order to mobilize their own forces in case of an attack. But as all of them focus so much on Alfor’s lack of action, they didn’t realize the danger the rift was causing.

Shiro had been spending more time at the rift as the phoebs passed. At first, it was to check the science team. But each time he went there, he could only focus on the rift and research. At this point, it felt like the rift was calling to him, rewarding him when he did answer its call.

It was the middle of the night, Zarkon staying up late again to speak with the agents of the blade. Leaving Shiro feeling lonely as of late, rubbing his stomach he tries to fall asleep but couldn’t. Getting up he sighs and takes a walk around the castle before stopping at the entrance. Eyes widening he hears a soft whisper in his mind, coaxing him to come back to the rift.

Smiling a bit Shiro leaves the castle, making his way to the rift, using his code to enter the building. The best part was that Haggar and the others were not there. Probably sleeping now to start a new day of research. Haggar had claimed that the rift could negatively affect certain things, maybe something in there was killing the plant life and keeping animal life away. But it was calling to him and only him. 

Shiro walks right up to the edge of the rift. Smiling gently as he sits beside it, it’s warm light seeming to wrap around him. “I wonder….if there is anything through this rift….maybe a whole new universe we know nothing about....” Shiro reaches his hand out, eyes widening as a black speck floats through the rift and up to his hand. 

Shiro gasps as he lightly touches the black mass. Gazing at the black mass seemed to play with him before laying on his hand. “Hm...I wonder...can you understand me?” 

The black mass floats around him as if it was saying yes, making Shiro beam in happiness. “I wonder...what are you? Are you killing the plant life?”

The black mass doesn’t respond verbally but it sends flashes into his head, “Ah...so you feed off of energy to survive? Is that why you called me?”

The mass projects its thoughts, Shiro giggling, “Ah so you just wanted a friend...did you change to science team?”

The black mass doesn’t admit it, but Shiro ended up speaking with it, completely unaware of what the black mass was doing. It was feeding off of him, yet making him feel better than ever. Unknown to him, Haggar has taken notice of his increasing attention to the rift.

* * *

 

Haggar frowns, looking at her research she quickly makes her way to Emperor Zarkon’s throne to speak with him. Entering the room he sees Zarkon ending the communication with Commander Sendak. Haggar bows respectively, “Sire...I have new data that I feel is imperative that you see now.”

Zarkon turns to her and nods, “Very well...what do you have to report?”

“We have speculation to believe that there is something in the rift….something dangerous. We believe this entity is what has been slowly killing the plants around the rift. But also….it appears to be some sort of...sentient parasite.”

“.....A parasite you say? Explain.”

Haggar looks down, “Empress Shiro….has been caught exposing himself to the rift. The security cameras show him making increased visits. The most recent being last night. I fear that the creature is manipulating him.”

Zarkon frowns in unease as he thinks, “Show me the data, Haggar.”

Haggar nods as she walks up and holds out the papers. Zarkon reviewing the papers shocked. “And you say this is affecting my beloved?” 

“Yes...we must stop his exposure to the rift.”

“.....Bring me, my empress...now.”

Haggar nods, walking out to get Shiro from the rift.

* * *

 

When Haggar found Shiro, her concern increased tenfold. She could sense quintessence inside of her empress. Far more than what he should have, even with his child in him. Her eyes widening as she sees a black creature surrounding itself around Shiro, the empress appearing as if he was speaking to it.

Gritting her teeth she sends a bolt of energy at the creature, making it screech in pain before it raced back into the rift. Shiro reaches out for the creature before turning around enraged.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?”

Haggar frowns in concern, her theory about it being a parasite might be true. Bowing with respect she bows her head, “Forgive me...but that creature is dangerous...we believe it is a parasite of sorts. It is manipulating you, Empress.”

“It was doing no such thing! We were talking!”

“Empress Shiro….please listen to my words. This creature is poisoning you...it is stealing your own quintessence….and the quintessence of your child. You must stay away from the rift!”

Haggar takes a step back as Shiro glares at her, getting up angry but suddenly stopping. Haggar cautiously takes a step forward to the Empress. Shiro trembling as he presses a hand to his head and stomach. “H..Haggar...t..take me away from here.”

Haggar nods, going to the Empress and gently leading him away, Shiro trembling, actually looking pale and weak. Haggar grimaces in worry as she decides to take him to his room and inform Emperor Zarkon of what has occurred. Just hoping that the creature had not sealed the fate of Empress Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. See you all in the next update!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! another update yay! Dear lord work is vicious but so rewarding when I get paid lol. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter.

Shiro has been feeling terrible ever since the time Haggar found him at the rift. It had been four quintants since then and every night he could only dream of losing their baby. He didn’t want to tell Zarkon but apparently, he didn’t need to. His beloved could easily see what was happening and ordered Haggar to find out all she can about his condition while asking Ulaz to stay by his side. Both agreed without any hesitation, both wanting to do all they can to help Shiro.

Shiro right now was laying in his bed, restless as Ulaz sits next to him with a cool rag. “Ulaz...how...have you been lately?”

Ulaz pauses and chuckles, “I have been fine...apparently, my cravings are driving the others crazy. But they still don’t resist because they care.”

Both giggle at the thought of Kolivan being forced to get out of bed late. “How are you feeling Shiro?”

“To be honest...I…I’m feeling restless...yet….tired. I don’t want to move because I’m scared.”

“You will be fine Shiro. Do not fear, Haggar is working on a way to make you better.”

“....But...I’m scared...that I’ll lose our baby before she finds a solution to my condition.”

“I assure you Shiro...you will not lose your baby. The child is just as much as a fighter as its mother.”

Shiro smiles as Ulaz continues to gently tend to his Empress, covering his own worry at the scary reality that the heir to the throne will not survive.

* * *

 

On Altea Honerva grins as she presses a button to clear the liquid from the specimen tube, the body inside it slowly being lowered until it was laying on its side. Another scientist opens the tube as the little specimen opens its eyes for the first time.

Honerva watches as the little boy looks around, blinking up at the alpha alchemist innocently, only to scream as the alchemist roughly grabs him by the neck, throwing him to the ground in front of Honerva.

The little boy cries as the alpha presses his foot down on his back. Whimpering he looks up at Honerva for help. Honerva only smirking as she writes her final report and kicking the little boy, knocking him out.

“I see our project is finally ready to be deployed. I am pleased by this Honerva.”

Honerva turns around smiling as she and the other alchemist bows, “Thank you, my king.”

“Have one of our spies pick up the child on Daibazaal. Make sure this specimen is ready to play its part by the time it arrives there.”

“Of course my king….make it ready now!”

The alchemist nods, dragging the little experiment by its ankle to be beaten and dressed in rags. 

“The other project is also completed and waiting for their pilots.”

“Very good Honerva...prepare the best pilots to test out those ships.”

Honerva bows as Alfor leaves, going to the other room to prepare for the trials.

* * *

 

Alfor goes up to his wife with a smile as she looks up, “How are you feeling my dear?”

“We are feeling fine. But I wish I could actually fight the Empress, I’m sure it would be a very entertaining fight.”

“I know you do but our child takes priority. We will take them down from the inside while I kill my so-called allies. I will make sure Zarkon pays for hindering our control of the universe.”

Both of them sit together, giving a sick twisted view of the perfect and happy family.

In the meantime, the little boy was given a thorough introduction of his first minutes of his life as the ship he’s on makes its way to Daibazaal. The ship entering through a wormhole to make the trip faster by getting straight to Daibazaal.

* * *

 

If there was one thing that would really make Zarkon angry would be Shiro leaving the castle to walk in the city. Shiro was sure he could explain once he got home, but right now he needed some time. He even ditched Ulaz, though he doubts that he made it far before Ulaz noticed.

Taking a deep breath Shiro sits at the park where he takes out one of the books from the castle library. Reading Shiro started to immerse himself in his book while in another part of the city a little boy was running for his life.

Shiro didn’t know how much time had passed since he started reading the book but he looked up when he heard a cry. Scanning his surroundings he is suddenly tackled by a little boy in rags. The little boy cries and trembles as Shiro’s eyes widen at the boy's condition, “Are you ok?”

The little boy looks up whimpering and holds onto Shiro tightly while trembling. “What’s your name?”

Shiro tears up a bit as the little boy shakes his head and snuggles into him. “Do you know where your parents are?” 

The little boy shakes his head again until he sees an alpha storming through the crowd pissed. The boy whimpers more as he hides his face in Shiro’s chest, Shiro looking up and noticing the alpha heading towards them.

Narrowing his eyes he gets up slowly while carrying the child, instincts raging inside him to protect the baby from the alpha.

“Give back that little brat.”

“Is that the way you speak to your empress?”

The alpha growls as Shiro hisses, the boy in his arms crying a bit from the exchange. “If you don’t give me back that brat then I’ll make you.”

Shiro glares and tightens his grip, “Letting go of the child is no longer an option.”

Shiro curls with his back towards the alpha as he is attacked viciously. The alpha doing all he can to rip the boy out of his arms, resulting in Shiro getting a lot of bruises, scratches, and bites. Both Shiro and the alpha tense as they hear a deep, menacing growl.

Looking to the side Shiro sees Zarkon growling at the alpha, the alpha growling in return. Shiro turns and covers the child’s ears as he watches his beloved fight the abusive alpha, easily winning as the guards take him away.

Shiro shyly goes up to Zarkon but freezes at his look, Zarkon was furious, “We are going home...now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest chapter! Hopefully, I get another chapter done soon! See you all in the next update!


	28. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hello guys...I know I haven't updated in a while....just letting you all know...I may be putting this on hiatus...I don't know yet...I was planning an update tomorrow but I have just learned one of my uncles died...I will do my best to update when I can...it may be tomorrow...maybe a few weeks later.


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to put this up just to keep myself distracted. I know it may seem unhealthy to dive into other things to ignore the loss of a loved one. But if there's one thing I know he wouldn't want is for me to stop doing the things I love. Writing and all my favorite activities. So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Sorry if it is a little worse compared to the prior chapters but this is the best my brain could come up with! I also would like to thank the people who commented back on my important message.

Shiro sat on his bed holding the trembling child as Zarkon paces around.

“What were you thinking Shiro?! Do you realize how exposed you were?! You know Alfor is waiting for the right moment and that could have been an attempt!”

“...Zarkon…I’m sorry... but I needed to get out.”

Zarkon frowns at Shiro, “Shiro…”

“Zarkon...I... I'm not getting better...I'm having nightmares...I'm feeling weak….I..I’m scared”

Zarkon's eyes widen as he looks at his beloved wife. “Please.. don't say that...you will get better!”

Shiro smiles sadly and rubs the little boy’s head. “Zarkon….we have to accept the fact I may not get better...if possible...save our baby...ok.”

Zarkon bites his lip and goes to Shiro, hugging him with the little boy in between, the boy whimpering at the hug as Shiro comforts him.

“It's ok sweetie...this is my husband... he's a very nice alpha...can you say hi?”

Zarkon smiles down at the child as he looks up shyly, “...Hi…”

“Hello, little one... what's your name?”

“...I don't know…”

“Well we can't have that...how does Lotor sound?”

The little boy brightens up, nodding as Shiro and Zarkon smile, “Good!”

“Then you're name is Lotor now...I told you he's a nice alpha.”

Both chuckles as Lotor snuggles into Shiro's lap, yawning as both share a look. Knowing that they would never give up this little boy. They had the feeling that Lotor would be the perfect big brother for their child.

* * *

Haggar frowns as she looks at the recent blood sample taken from the Empress. Her team has been working endlessly on both themselves and the empress since the exposure to the rift. They have found out that they now contain the ability to manipulate quintessence. 

Halux walks up with vials of quintessence. “The experiment is ready to start.”

Haggar nods as Halux lowers the tray of vials. Inerva and the others watching. Taking a vial Haggar begins the process of creating a cure for their Empress, the others all tense.

* * *

Seven quintants have passed since Prince Lotor was found by Shiro. The little omega fitting in perfectly, the whole planet accepted him as their prince. Lotor and Zarkon, of course, needed a little of work in their relationship but it was getting there. The part that needed to be worked on was Lotor not running away every time he sees Zarkon come close to him. Shiro had to play the middleman, often watching the two as they interact. 

Sadly though there was one thing that was being hidden, Shiro's condition. Shiro has been getting worse, the nightmares increasing along with the lack of energy. When he first met the little one Shiro had only dealt with scattered nightmares, the feelings of dread weak as well as the fatigue. But as Lotor became their son, Shiro’s nightmares grew. 

The nightmares showing Shiro losing Lotor as well as the baby in his stomach. Zarkon’s angry and disappointed face as he throws him away. And Alfor killing him slowly, rubbing in his face that he could have kept his babies alive. WIth the nightmares increasing so did his fatigue, there were days where Shiro was able to get out of bed, being able to only walk for about an hour before having to sit down. But on other days he wouldn’t even be able to move, his whole body feeling as if it was being stabbed by needles. But due to taking care of Lotor he hides this fact, doing his best to keep Lotor happy.

He couldn’t bear to see his little boy sad, neither could he take time away from his husband. Knowing how Zarkon needed all the time he could get to combat Alfor. It seemed that now Alfor had begun to move his forces on Galran allies. The Olkari and Balmerians being the first allies to be attacked nearly ten quintants ago. Zarkon had to send two battlecruisers to add the two allies. Leaving Shiro alone to be with Lotor almost every quintant as Zarkon supervised the military operations.

Shiro sighs, rubbing his stomach while holding a sleeping Lotor against his body. He had just woken up from another nightmare. This time a voice was speaking to him, telling him that his time was up. It terrified him to no end but only reminds himself that it was a nightmare. Smiling as he watches Lotor curl up around him more. Shiro started to relax until he felt an extreme pain in his stomach, his eyes widening as he curls up and screams. Lotor jolting awake as he sees his mommy thrash around on the bed, tears streaming down his face from the pain. 

“M-Mommy?” Lotor goes to Shiro, whimpering at the pained noises that his mommy makes as he hugs him.    


“L...Lotor...I need you to get your father...please!”

Lotor whines as he gives his mommy a hug, getting off the bed and running out of the room, hoping he found his daddy in time to help mommy.

Shiro smiles sadly as the pain only grows, his fatigue rising as it seems all the energy inside him was being violently pulled out of him.

* * *

Zarkon was just done with it all, apparently, Alfor was playing mind games with him. Sending his troops to fight against two of the strongest allies of the Galra besides his friends. Still, he could not ignore this act and had sent out two of his battlecruisers. For now, Zarkon was speaking with commander Prorok on the screen while Kolivan dealt with information gathering from the Altean mainframe.

“DADDY!” 

Zarkon whips around, eyes wide as he sees his son crying as he races to him. “Lotor...what’s the matter son?”

“M-Mommy’s hurting!”

Zarkon’s breath caught in his throat as he picks up his son, “What was wrong with mommy?”

Sniffling Lotor tries to stop crying, “M-Mommy woke me up screaming and he kept curling around baby brother!”

Zarkon feels his whole world crash as he races out with Lotor in his arms, comforting his son in the meantime. Praying that his beloved and his unborn child were ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this latest chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and I will have the next chapter ready as soon as possible! See you all in the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another update that I wanted to put up before my school starts.....RIP I'm not going to have a lot of time to update...it will be literally non-existent. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter.

Shiro hears the doors to their bedroom burst open, Zarkon racing in while carrying their son Lotor. Smiling painfully he reaches out to his husband, Zarkon going to him and caressing his face while holding his hand.

“I’m here my beloved. Ulaz is on his way as well. You’ll be fine. Our child will be fine.”

“Z...Zarkon...p..please save our child... I...I don’t want him to die.”

Zarkon whines as he rubs his beloved’s head. Lotor crying as he holds onto his mother. Both look at the door as Ulaz enters with his medical kit, worried as he takes in the appearance of the Empress.

“I’ll do all I can Emperor Zarkon.” Ulaz goes to Shiro’s bedside, taking out his equipment as he checks the status of their unborn child. Zarkon running his hand on Shiro’s stomach, Shiro joining with his own hand as Shiro tries to stifle the noises of pain. 

“I need the room to be cleared. Emperor Zarkon….take your son out and close the doors.”

Zarkon bites his lip but follows Ulaz’s instructions, taking Lotor into his arms as he leaves the room, Lotor crying as the doors close.

Shiro looks at Ulaz, the dark bags under his eyes apparent, “U..Ulaz...save our child. I know I’m not going to make it. I’ve already been too exposed to the rift….promise me you’ll save my baby.”

Ulaz bows his head as tears form, “I promise….Empress Shiro.”

Shiro smiles as he lets out a sob of relief. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Zarkon rubs Lotor’s back, trying to soothe him as the vargas go on by. Each tick adding an even deeper sense of despair through Zarkon’s heart. Lotor eventually falls asleep from the stress as his daddy continued to rub his back to comfort him.

After what felt like an eternity Zarkon perks up as Ulaz opens the door softly. “Emperor Zarkon...I have news.”

“What is it?! Is my beloved ok?!”

“....I...can’t save him….he has asked to save the unborn child. The child would be about a phoeb early. But would still be able to live without any complications.”

Zarkon shakes his head, frowning as he glares at Ulaz. “Do your job! You are a doctor! You are his friend! How could you give up on him!?”

“Emperor Zarkon….I...I can’t do anything for him. I can only save the child.” 

Zarkon bites his lips, teary as he enters the room with Lotor. He could see how fast his beloved’s condition had deteriorated. Shiro had such pitch-black bags under his eyes, his skin snow white. 

“Z..Z...Zarkon….save our baby...save him...please I beg you!”

Zarkon nods, “I’ll save our child...my beloved.”

“T...Thank you...so much.”

“....Ulaz...come here...begin your procedure.”

“That will not be necessary Emperor Zarkon.”

All turn to Shiro’s bedside, seeing  Haggar standing there with a syringe “My team and I have worked endlessly on the rift and its effects. We have made a cure for Empress Shiro.”

Zarkon looks at her hopeful, “Then do it! Anything to save him and my child!”

Haggar nods, inserting the needle into Shiro’s arm, making him whimper as he trembles. Making short work she injects the vial of purified quintessence. Removing the needle she bows respectfully, “The effects of the cure will take effect in about twenty ticks. The Empress must remain in bed for twenty quintants before attempting to stand up. By then the Empress should only perform small tasks such as walking until his strength is restored.”

Zarkon nods, caressing Shiro’s tired face as he finally succumbed to exhaustion. “Thank you Haggar. We must discuss the rift, you and your team have been putting yourselves in harm's way from the start. It is time you all are removed from the threat.”

Haggar bows, “Yes my liege. My team and I will be ready for the last of the research. We will also ensure that we are not able to contaminate anything before coming to the throne.”

Zarkon smiles as Haggar suddenly disappears, shocking him and Ulaz, Lotor blinking and giggling.

* * *

 

On Altea, Honerva was grinning. She has finally completed the last of the second project. But of course, the test run would be today. Excited she waits for the king along with twenty-four Altean Pilots. All stand at attention and bow when the door opens revealing Alfor.

“Ah, Honerva...today is a wonderful day. With these, we will be able to destroy all who stand in my way. Begin the tests.”

“Of course my king…” Turning to the pilots she flicks her wrist. Four pilots going to the Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow lions. Only for nothing to happen.

The process continues with the pilots but not a single one could get the ship to activate. Honerva frowns as she goes over her data, completely unnerved that her project is failing. 

“Honerva! What is this!? Why aren’t they working!?”

“..I...I do not know my king. It may be a glitch in the system.”

Without warning, all five lions power on, all of the roaring which sends all in the room to their knees. The lions start destroying the hangar they were in, prompting all to leave the room as the Black lion roars, spreading its wings and shooting off into the air. The four other lions roar as they shoot off as well.

“STOP THOSE SHIPS!”   


The pilots' nod scared as Alfor breathes heavily, turning at Honerva he glares. “You promised me powerful weapons.”

“I did what I said I would my king! I would never betray you! I do not know what caused these ships to go haywire!”

Alfor growls, grabbing her by her throat, choking her as he dangles her in the air. “I want weapons Honerva...fail me again and you will pay dearly. Do I make myself clear?”

Honerva nods as she tries to breathe, taking in huge gulps of air when he lets her go. Coughing she rubs her neck and goes back to the drawing board.

* * *

 

With Zarkon he was laying with his beloved and son, Lotor sleeping between the two as Shiro’s condition was improving slowly but surely. Zarkon’s eyes snap open when he hears a whisper.

Rubbing his eyes he sits up slowly looking around. “What was that?...I must be hearing things.”

“.... _ My….Paladin…. _ ”

Zarkon’s eyes widen in fear as he looks around more, he turns his head as he sees Shiro’s eyes open.

“....Zarkon? Did you say something?”

“You heard it too?”

Both look at each other freaked out, keeping themselves calm for the sake of their son and unborn son. Both were completely unaware that three others woke up and experienced the exact same thing.

All five end up hearing a roar, completely oblivious of the five lions that split apart in the depth of space, except for the Black and Red one. All five lions heading to where their chosen paladins were. Determined to make it no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! Can't wait to have the next one up! Baby Keith will soon arrive also! See you all in the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy it! Things are definitely starting up now! We get some cute action with the lions in the next chapter!

Shiro continued to lay in their bed, his body feeling slightly better as Zarkon continues to monitor Altean movement throughout the universe. Lotor made himself mommy's little caretaker, bringing him what he needed and helping him whenever Shiro needed help. It was quite adorable. Zarkon and Lotor have also started to spend more time together, Lotor looking at his daddy in amazement when he sees what he does on a daily basis.

Shiro had actually laughed when Lotor explained how daddy had let him follow him around for the day, his own little crown on his head as he draws in his book. Thinking back on it, Shiro could not be happier that Lotor had entered their lives. The little boy bringing a light to their current situation.

It has been about four vargas since Haggar’s life-saving cure. Shiro hadn’t heard the voices since then, sadly though as he stays longer in bed, the more his condition regresses back to before. Not that Shiro could feel it yet, the dark creature of the rift making sure of it.

Zarkon was in the command center, the screen on there coming to life with multiple communications. One of the soldiers answer the calls, Blaytz, Gyrgan, and Trigel all panicked.

“My friends call down, what is the matter?”

“A GIANT MECHANICAL BEAST LANDED IN FRONT OF OUR HOMES!”

Zarkon’s eyes widen, “A…what?”

Trigel sighs, “Apparently the three of us all had a giant mechanical beast landed in front of our homes.”

Zarkon frowns, “I see….are they doing anything?”

Before they could answer the castle shakes, Zarkon stumbling a bit as he looks around, “What is happening?!” 

“Two unidentified objects approaching the castle!”

* * *

 

Shiro groans as the castle shakes, his eyes opening as he sits up. “W..What?”

“... _ My...Paladin...come...to me. _ ”

Shiro blinks as he feels a weird feeling pool in his chest. Sadly the creature from the rift realized what was about to happen. Without warning Shiro curls up, a sharp stab in his stomach making him bite his lip. Getting out of bed he struggles to walk, it’s as if something was sapping his energy. Suddenly, voices rage inside Shiro’s head. Holding his head Shiro tries to figure out what was happening, recognizing these voices as the ones that caused his condition. 

Fearfully he places his hands on his stomach, worry for his baby increasing until he hears that same soft voice guide him.

“... _ Come to me.. _ ... _ I am what you seek to save your cub _ …”

Determined Shiro uses what’s left of his dwindling strength to feel the pull inside him.

* * *

 

Outside the castle, the black and red lions land, sitting down as they wait for their paladins. Red was worried for her paladin since she could sense something harming him. Both lions know that it was the rift that was the cause. Red determined to save her paladin as she sees him come out slowly.

Lowering her head she opens her mouth, giving Shiro a comforting purr in his head, Shiro going inside with a weak smile. 

It was right after red closed her mouth did the Zarkon and the soldiers run out, including Thace and Kolivan. All of them aiming their weapons. Black roars, Zarkon tensing as he stares at her.

“...You’re the one I heard...wait...where is my beloved!? You said the security video showed him coming out here Thace!” Zarkon looks around in worry as Black nudges towards Red.

“.... _ my sister is cleansing him of the parasite in his body _ ….. _ He will be fine my paladin, along with your cub _ …”

Zarkon frowns, looking up at black. “My scientist made a cure.”

“.... _ That cure only delayed the inevitable…..your mate was still suffering...but I must applaud her for her cunning...rarely does one find a way to counter the tainted ones as fast as she has…. _ ”

Zarkon smiles a bit, “I see...thank you then...but I must ask...where did you come from? And why are you both here?”

“ _.....we come from the comet that carries our life force...the same one what has caused the rift to open on your planet….only to be harnessed to be used as weapons for a mad king. But we sensed the tainted ones inside of him and freed ourselves. We sensed bright lights inside of five individuals...you, your mate...and the three others that have contacted you about my sisters...you must fight the mad king...and seal the tainted ones in the rift.” _

“...What are the tainted ones?”

“ _...They are beings made from pure quintessence...only to fall for the temptations of the darkness...thus corrupting their core and turning them into a tainted one….my sisters and I were the same beings...but now we have been bound to these forms of metal. Forced to depend on the bond of pure light to remain alive. _ ”

Zarkon frowns, “I’m sorry for what he has done to you and your sisters...we will end him...and these tainted ones...then perhaps we could find a way to return you and your sisters back.”

Black purrs happy as Red lowers her mouth after five doboshes. Shiro coming out grinning as he steps out.

“My beloved are you well?!” Zarkon runs to Shiro as he takes him into his arms.

Shiro laughs happy, “Zarkon...I don’t hear them anymore...the voices in my head...they’re gone! She saved our baby!”

Zarkon smiles in relief as he looks up at Red. “Thank you...for helping him.”

Shiro giggles, “She says you’re welcome.”

Zarkon nods, “We must gather our friends, it is time to discuss a counterattack with these new beings.” Turning around, he takes Shiro inside, Lotor running up to his mommy and daddy as they make their way to the command center. Determined more than ever push Alfor back. The lions ready to assist their new partners in their fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I'll see you all next time!


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys just letting you know that I am starting school tomorrow...so I will be working and going to college meaning that I will get swamped. I will continue this story I promise but I will not know when I can update. But I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

Blaytz, Trigel, and Grygan all arrive at Daibazaal inside their lions. Zarkon waiting outside with Shiro and Lotor. All three exit their lions. 

“Zarkon buddy! It’s great to see you! And look at this you got your wife pregnant!” Blaytz grins as Shiro blushes, rubbing his stomach as Lotor hides behind his mama.

“Please refrain from such comments Blaytz, we have much more important matters to discuss. Come inside, we shall eat while we discuss our current predicament.”

The three nod, following the royal family into the castle as the Lions sit there waiting patiently.

* * *

 

Inside the castle, Zarkon sits down, Blaytz actually paying more attention to one of the Galran servants. Smiling a bit dreamily as the servant notices him and smiles cutely. Grygan notices and elbows him smirking. Blaytz blushes embarrassed and looks away. Trigel sitting next to Shiro as both talk quietly about omega topics, Shiro happy that he was getting another much-needed talk about child raising. Zarkon just watches, Lotor in his lap as he uses one of his hands to hide his smile. Even though these times are getting tougher, his friends, his family still remain as close as ever.

“I hate to ruin such a light atmosphere...but we must talk about the lions.”

All heads turn to Zarkon to listen. Zarkon nods, “It appears that there was an even bigger battle taking place. One that concerns the comet and the rift here on dibazaal. The Black Lion has warned me about this issue. We must figure out a way to close the rift before the creatures on the other side come through.”

Trigel thinks, “The green lion has mentioned something similar...how they were from the comet and that Alfor has trapped them all.”

“By willow....the yellow lion said it as well.”

“Then we help them simple as that. Blue and I are pretty close now!” Blaytz grins as he looks at them happily.

Shiro turns to Zarkon smiling, “We also have some news….the rift feeds off of the quintessence of living beings. I was in charge of the research project and the team….I didn’t realize it but the rift was slowly draining me. As well as it changing the team of scientists into something else.”

Trigel frowns, “How is this science team?”

“We are well Lady Trigel.”

The three jump, Blaytz screaming like a little girl as the team suddenly appear out of thin air.

Trigel stares in shock, “How did you all?”

Haggar bows her head respectfully, “The rift has granted us the ability to manipulate quintessence. As well as other special gifts. We are connected to the royal family and can tell when they are in danger.”

“My wife and I have decided to transfer their efforts into something more….suitable for their new skills.”

Shiro smiles looking at Haggar and the others, “There is a term on Earth….Druid….beings that were able to use magic to help others. Haggar...you and your team will become Druids. You will only answer to Zarkon and I. Is that ok with you all?”

Haggar smiles and nods, “Yes Empress...thank you for giving us purpose.”

The three smile at Shiro, Lotor staring at his mama amazed as Zarkon chuckles. 

“But I must implore you three to stay away from the rift at all costs....it almost claimed the lives of my wife and unborn child. It will do the same for you...and you may not realize until it’s too late.”

“By willow….why didn’t you tell us sooner friend?”

Zarkon sighs, Shiro holding his hand for encouragement. “Which dealing with Altean fleets attacking allies and Shiro almost dying I could not call.”

“Zarkon….we are your friends, call and we shall be here for you. Even if Blaytz may spend his entire time flirting with a certain Galran servant.”

Zarkon sighs as Blaytz glares at Trigel, Shiro giggling as he watches amused. Grygan eating as the food is brought by the servants.

Kolivan’s eyes widen as he stares at the screen in shock, Antok beside him mirroring his expression, “It….It’s impossible.”

Antok clenches his fists and growls as they read the reports that they managed to copy from the Altean mainframe. “Kolivan….do we tell them?”

“....We have too...perhaps...the science team can help them deal with this new situation.”

Both continue copying the data to a flash drive, unaware that Ulaz was watching through a camera in the security room, leaving himself to this stressless job. Ulaz feels tears grow in his eyes as he gets up, knowing that his two alphas would only upset the royal family. He just hoped that there was a good solution to this new dilemma.

* * *

 

Ulaz enters the room his alphas were occupying, shocking the both of them. 

“Ulaz...you must rest.”

“Kolivan...u can’t tell them…”

Kolivan frowns, “You saw the data….you know this is a huge risk. One that we can’t afford.”

Ulaz clenches his fists angry, “I know you will just hurt them with how blunt you are. This is their child. Handle this delicately or I’ll hurt you.”

Kolivan growls at the challenge from his omega, Antok holding him back. “Kolivan...calm down.”

Ulaz stares at them frowning and tense, the same being with the two alphas. 

“For crying out loud get the druids….”

All three turn to Thace who was looking at them with a bitch face. “They’re newly appointed and may actually help the royal family instead of listening to two blunt alphas and a pregnant omega.”

All three blush embarrassed as Thace chuckles, “They’re on their way now.”

Haggar appears just as Thace finishes the sentence, “What news do you have Kolivan?”

Kolivan frowns and shows her the data, Haggar’s eyes widening in alarm. “This is forbidden science in the entire universe. To think Alfor has crossed that line...Emperor Zarkon and Empress Shiro will be informed of this predicament immediately, do you have this saved?”

Kolivan nods, handing Haggar the flash drive, staring at the spot where she was a second ago. “Let us hope they can save Lotor from this harsh fate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this latest chapter! I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys, I did my best in this chapter, it does have a bit of drama in a way but I suck at that. Don't worry though it does pan out, I don't plan on what occurs in this chapter to be short in terms of side effects..hehe. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Hagger frowns as she analyzes the data she took from Kolivan. This stage of development should not even exist, let alone the subject lasting for this long. Pinching herself she reminds her brain that the little one is the Prince of the Galra Empire, not some experiment. Smiling a bit she begins her studies on this data, knowing that she will have a solution soon.

It took a few Vargas before she gathered her data, her mind heavy with disappointment, currently, she didn't have a way to help the little prince. So, for now, she will have to tell the Emperor and Empress about this horrible discovery.

* * *

Lotor yawns a bit, his mama putting him in his bed while he stayed awake with Papa. Huffing he holds his stuffed toy close, blinking when he hears a soft purr. Getting out of bed he makes his way to the purring. Smiling he walks up to the black and red lions.

“You two want to be my friends?”

Both Black and Red purr, making Lotor laugh as he sits there talking to them, unaware of the eyes watching him from the castle.

* * *

In the meantime, Zarkon and Shiro stare at the data horrified for different reasons. Zarkon horrified that he had let a risk get so close to his wife and unborn child. While Shiro was horrified at how the Alteans could create such a plan.

Haggar looks at them, “I am currently in progress of a way to counter any hidden features from the little one. But I have yet to discover the means of how they are going to implement their hidden plan.”

“....Move him to a secure room until then.”

Shiro looks at Zarkon shocked, “You can't be serious Zarkon... he's just a child!”

“He was not born Shiro he was made to do something and I will not allow it to work!”

“LOTOR IS OUR CHILD TOO! HE IS INNOCENT!”

“HE WAS MADE BY ALFOR AND HIS SCIENTISTS!”

“I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HE LOVES US! WE'RE HIS PARENTS AND YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT HE'S OUR CHILD?!”

“ENOUGH SHIRO! HE WILL BE MOVED! I WILL NOT LET THIS THING HURT MY CHILD AND U!”

A slap resonates through the room, Zarkon staring at his wife in disbelief. Shiro sobbing as he glares at him.

“Lotor is our baby...and you just called him a thing…”

“...Shiro…”

“NO! SAVE YOUR WORDS I'M DONE! I WILL NOT LET YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO AN INNOCENT CHILD!”

Shiro walks out of the room as fast as his pregnant self can, leaving Zarkon looking down sadly.

“....I... apologize emperor Zarkon...I should have found a better way to tell you both… “

“.... He's right...I called my son a thing….you are dismissed Haggar...find a way to help my son…”

Zarkon leaves the room heavy with guilt, hoping that he could find a way to turn this around.

* * *

Shiro walks outside the castle trying to stop his tears, stopping when he sees Lotor laughing with the two lions.

“Yeah! Mama is really nice and loves me! He's always making sure I'm ok and safe. I remember when he gave me my stuffed toy! I was so happy that I never let my toy go!”

Shiro smiles softly as his tears fall, wiping his face he goes to Lotor. “I see you're making new friends baby.”

Lotor brightens up, “Yes mama! Black and Red are really fun to be with! Red's always showing off while Black purrs!”

Shiro smiles more, going to his knees and hugging Lotor. “I'm glad you're making such good friends... I'm really happy.”

Lotor smiles more, blinking when he notices the red puffiness around his Mama's eyes. “Are you ok Mama?”

Shiro blinks before chuckling, hugging Lotor close. “Mama's fine...Papa and I….had a bit of a disagreement...but we'll get over it…”

Lotor frowns worried but nods. “Okay, mama.”

Shiro rubs Lotor's head as both spend time with the lions, Shiro and Lotor going after a varga. Both reach Lotor's room as Lotor is tucked into his bed. Shiro singing him a soothing lullaby. Zarkon silently peeking through a small opening in the door before leaving quietly.

* * *

It has been three vargas since Zarkon left Lotor's room. Leaving Zarkon to sit in his office, staring at his plans and strategies dully. Never registering the door opening and closing. 

“... Emperor Zarkon….Empress Shiro is wondering where you are.”

“.....Tell him I'm in my office….. I'll be here all night….”

Kolivan frowns, “... Something happened….with the experiment.”

Kolivan tenses when Zarkon slams his hand on the desk, “HE IS MY SON! YOU SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HIM AND YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!”

Kolivan bows, “My apologies Emperor...it will not happen again.”

“...Just...keep an eye on him….while Haggar works on a way to sever the Alteans from him.”

Kolivan bows as he leaves the office, Zarkon returning to his plans but not being able to pay attention.

Zarkon doesn't know how much time has passed, but he struggles to stay awake. Only to snap awake as he sees Lotor enter his room. “Lotor...you should be resting.”

“...Mama wants you...he said you two got into a fight...Mama’s been crying.”

Zarkon sags a bit, disappointment in his veins as he thinks of what happened earlier. “Lotor….you mama….he loves you deeply…”

Lotor nods confused, “I know mama loves me. He says it every time we’re together. He even says how much you love me.”

Zarkon could feel the self-hate build up as he smiles, “Mama’s right...I do love you very much…..I….I hurt your mama today...and...I don’t want to make him any more upset.”

“It’s about me...how I’m not real.”

Zarkon’s eyes widen, “How did you-”

“Uncle Thace gave me lessons...it wasn’t hard to find out...I even went to auntie Haggar and found my data one day. It’s not your fault papa...I know you love me. You’re just scared for mama and my little brother.”

Zarkon feels the dam break as he goes to his son and hugs him tightly. “You are too smart...just like your mother.”

Lotor giggles and hugs back, “Mama’s waiting for us...he says we can play games tonight.”

Zarkon snort in amusement, holding Lotor as he puts the plans away. “If that’s what the Empress says we can do then we must listen to him.”

Lotor giggles as Zarkon carries him out of the room and to where his Empress is. Feeling a little better but also feeling self-hate gnaw at his heart. All the while pretending to be ok for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter! Bye!


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have a new chapter for you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it may not be the best but I did do my best to make it good. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! Work and school make it really hard, especially when one is tired.

It has been five phoebs since the discovery of Lotor. During that time Haggar and the druids focused on making sure he was well. Ulaz on parental leave since he gave birth to his child just a month ago. Shiro and Zarkon congratulated them for the little boy. All happy as Ulaz named his baby Regris.

Zarkon makes sure that the two alphas and omegas get plenty of days off to tend to their child. All the while news of Alfor has gone completely silent. His forces retreating. Causing much confusion in the universe. This also makes Zarkon feel so much unease, making him work overtime to find out what happened. While also drawing part of his attention on the five lions with his friends. 

Currently, Shiro was laying on the bed, his child due any day now. While making sure that he gets to stay as close to Lotor as possible. Doing his best to keep his son happy, even though Lotor asks questions that make it hard. While Shiro doesn’t usually hold negative feelings towards people, he’s come to hate Alfor for what he’s doing. For turning on his friends and trying to bring harm to his family. For now, Shiro was braiding Lotor’s hair, making him giggle in glee. 

“Mama….can I have my hair like this all the time?”

“Hmmmm maybe? But what happens when you need to sleep? Or take a bath?”

“....awwwww.”

Shiro laughs as he finishes braiding his son’s hair. Gently running his hand over his son’s head. “There it’s done.”

Lotor scrambles off the bed and looks at the mirror, eyes wide as he wears a huge smile from his new hairstyle. “I love it, mama!”

“I’m glad you love your hair baby. But mama feels lonely.”

Lotor scrambles back and hugs him. “Mama can’t be lonely!

Shiro laughs more as he hugs Lotor close. “Thank you, baby.”

A knock on the door alerts the two as Shiro looks up. “Yes?”

The door opens revealing Sendak. “Empress Shiro….Emperor Zarkon is going with your friends to test the lions.”

Shiro smiles gently, “That is fine….the better they can connect with the lions, the better we can stand against Alfor and his people. I only wish I could help with the red lion.”

Sendak nods as he bows, “That is all he wanted me to tell you. But I am confident that you can help once you are well enough to. Also, Haggar has requested to come here later today to check on Prince Lotor.”

“That’s fine as well….Sendak...can you get us something to eat?”

Sendak nods, “I shall do so immediately.”

“Thank you.”

Sendak bows, closing the door behind him. Leaving Shiro alone with his son once more.

* * *

 

With Zarkon, he walks outside his home with Blaytz, Trigel, and Gyrgan. The four kind of nervous, Blaytz and Gyrgan the only ones openly expressing that nervousness. 

“Hey, buddy….what do you think Alfor’s planning?”

“I do not know Blaytz...all we can do is be as prepared as possible for his next move.”

“How is your son Zarkon?”

Zarkon smiles slightly at Trigel’s obvious attempt to lighten their mood. “Lotor is fine….Haggar and the druids are doing their very best for him. But the fact that he is having a little brother soon is helping.”

“I cannot wait to meet your second kid. Uncle Blaytz will make sure he learns all that he needs to know.” 

“If you mean how to flirt then no.”

They all laugh at Zarkon’s words. Zarkon joining in as they reach their lions. Black and the others lowering their heads to let them in for the flight. All nod at each other as they enter their lions. The Lions taking off shortly to the sky.

* * *

 

Inside the palace, Sendak brings the Empress and Prince food. Stopping when he sees a black figure race across the hall. Narrowing his eyes he makes his way to their room, food in hand as his free hand remains by his sword. Making it to the room he knocks, opening it when he sees Shiro smile at him, Lotor drawing as usual while Haggar is inspecting him. 

“Here is the food you requested Empress Shiro.”

Shiro nods smiling, “Thank you Sendak.”

Sendak places the food on the table beside the bed, bowing as he looks at Haggar. “May I have a word with you Haggar.”

“One moment.”

Haggar finishes her work as she gets up, walking out of the room with Sendak. 

“What do you need Commander Sendak?”

“When did you enter the room?”

“I have been in this room for an hour.”

“I saw a figure race through the end of the hall. I suggest you and your druids remain close.”

“I see….we shall find this individual.”

Both whip towards the room when he hears screaming and crying. Sendak opening the door quickly, both entering to help as they are not aware of the hooded figure peeking from the corner of the hall.

* * *

 

With Zarkon and the others, they continue their flight, until Zarkon gets a communication. 

“This is Emperor Zarkon...report.”

“Ah...hello old friend.”

They all stop their lions, landing as Zarkon stares out in shock. 

“Alfor….what do you want?”

“Well….it seems you figured out that the little experiment was from me. You also figured out that something was wrong with him.”

“What does that have to do with now?”

“Well….I would go back and check on them...who knows….something might have happened.”

Zarkon’s eyes widen as he pilots Black back as fast as possible, the others behind him. The only thing ringing in his mind is Alfor’s evil laughter.

* * *

 

Landing Black at the palace he sees smoke rising from multiple points. His panic increasing as he races through the halls. Blaytz and the other two assisting with injured Galrans. Zarkon’s breath catches in his throat as he sees the door to their bedroom open. Rushing in he sees Lotor laying on the bed covered in blood. His wife nowhere to be found. 

“LOTOR!”

Zarkon goes to his son, gently placing his hand on his sounds head. “Lotor...speak to me!”

Lotor opens his eyes weakly, “D...Daddy….it….hurts….” 

Zarkon bites his lip, “I know...don’t worry...daddy’s here….”

“T...They took mommy….and hurt Auntie Haggar….and Mr.Sendak…”

Zarkon takes deep breaths to calm himself, looking down at the ground to see both of them injured, Haggar merely unconscious while Sendak lost an arm and an eye. 

Thankfully Ulaz and several medical staff rush in, as well as the other druids to help tend to the palace. Halux going to Zarkon and bowing, injuries noticeable. 

“......E..Emperor Zarkon...we tried to save the Empress...but they took him….we….we are sorry….it is our fault.”

Zarkon kneels, “Halux...we will get him back...but you need to save my son.”

Halux looks up at the bed, determined as he starts using his magic on Lotor. 

Zarkon clenching his fists in rage. Now there would be no mercy for Alfor and his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Another update will be out soon!


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one! Sorry if it's not as good but I did my best!

Shiro groans as he wakes up with a headache. Looking around he slowly begins to realize that he wasn’t home. Trying to move he sees that he was restrained on a bed. Shiro continues to struggle, only to stop when he hears the door open he turns to look at who’s entering. 

“Good to see you awake...Shiro.” 

“A...Alfor?”

“Yes….it seems my plan was a success.”

Shiro struggles against his restraints as Alfor walks up to him, rubbing his stomach in a gentle way. 

“...W..What are you going to do to my baby!?”

Alfor chuckles, “That is none of your concern….but I intend to make Zarkon suffer.”

Shiro glares, struggling more despite Alfor’s smirk, his hand staying on Shiro’s stomach. Shiro’s growing fear making itself apparent in his actions.

* * *

 

For Zarkon he was currently living through his worst nightmare. His wife and unborn child was in the hands of the enemy while his oldest son was in a cryopod. 

Blaytz, Trigel, and Gyrgan work in their own corners of the universe to mobilize their people for war, attacking all Alteans in sight. The lions of course help, except Red due to Shiro being gone. 

Zarkon tried to join in but was stopped by his friends, all of them saying that Lotor would need his father when he wakes. Reluctantly he agrees, leaving him moving his ships around strategically as he waits for Lotor to wake.

Zarkon was slowly going mad, his mind and heart in turmoil as he walks to where his son rests. Entering the room he looks up at his son, Haggar and the druids stopping what they’re doing to bow.

“...How is my son?”

“...He will be fine my lord...I estimate that he will awaken in one varga.”

Zarkon nods, placing his hand on the glass of the pod. “Thank you….Haggar...all of you...for trying to help my son.”

“It is our duty to serve the royal family...rest assured we are doing all we can to find the Empress. Halux has devised a plan that could work. But it is still in the planning stages.”

“What is this plan Halux?”

Zarkon turns to Halux, the others looking at him as well, nodding their support to him.

“....We’ve...connected ourselves to you, Prince Lotor, and Empress Shiro. That connection allows us to know when there is harm being done...of course...it isn’t perfect… But the plan I came up with will allow Haggar to boost her connection to the Empress. Although I am not sure of how long that will work. Theoretically, it should be no problem...except the amount of quintessence we would be using through Haggar can kill her and us if not careful.”

Zarkon raises his hand, silencing Halux, “I will not allow for you all to carry out such a dangerous plan. You all could die from this...that is what I am hearing. I will not permit you all to risk dying...my wife would not want that.”

Halux and the others look down, Haggar stepping forward. 

“Forgive me my lord….but we are doing this because we want to. True the Empress would not want this...but it is our choice...we have gained new lives because you and the Empress saw potential in us. For that...we are eternally grateful...and willing to risk our very lives to protect you and your family.”

Zarkon could feel the tears build as he stares at the druids, smiling a bit he covers his face. “Your loyalty...shows no bounds...I can see I can’t stop you all...but...try to stay alive through it.”

The druids nod as Zarkon looks back at his sleeping son. “Soon…..your mother will be home.”

* * *

 

Zarkon remained by his son’s side for the next varga. Dozing off as the druids leave to take command of the forces while perfecting their plan. 

Zarkon was dreaming of his wife as the pod beeps, slowly opening as Lotor opens his eyes. Lotor looks around, scared as he gets out of the pod. Turning he sees his daddy, eyes widening he dives at him, curling up against his daddy crying.

Zarkon jolts awake at the weight on him, wrapping his arms around his son as he runs his hand through his hair. “Shhhhh my son...it is alright...you are safe.”

“M...Mama….they took mama! They hurt me and took mama!”

“I know my son….we’re looking for mama….we’ll find mama.”

Zarkon rocks and holds his son gently, trying to soothe his crying child. His own sadness and rage building from what Alfor has done to them. Vowing that when he sees Alfor..he would show no mercy.

* * *

 

In a secluded room, the druids set up in their positions with Haggar in the center. All kneeling and placing their hands on the ground except for Haggar. The room lights up purple as they begin to transfer quintessence into Haggar. 

Haggar grits her teeth, making an orb appear above her as she searches the entire universe for their Empress. The search continued as ticks go by, the druids straining themselves more and more. Haggar feeling weak as it continues to drain her.

Until suddenly, the orb shows the image of Shiro, restrained and in pain. Honerva and Alfor watching as Altean alchemists surround their Empress. Several more things occur until the strain proved too great for the druids. Causing the orb to shatter, all the druids collapsing in agony as the quintessence inside them struggles to stabilize. 

Haggar stands up shaky, gasping for breath. “I must...tell Emperor Zarkon...of the little prince….his newborn son...”

Determined she slowly makes her way to where Zarkon is...dread filling her entire being. The images forever burned into her mind as she wanders the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lotor...we'll see what happened in those images soon. HEHEHEHE


	36. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Shiro wakes up drowsy as he looks around, eyes widening in panic as he remembers what happened several vargas ago. Tearing up he starts to panic, looking around desperately for his baby. Struggling savagely he cries out, hoping his baby could hear him.

This continues for several doboshes until Alfor walked in with a bundle in his arms. Shiro stares at him crying as he hears his baby. Alfor smiling as he walks up with the baby in his arms.

“If you even think of resisting Shiro….I’ll kill your son.”

Shiro nods scared as two guards unlock his restraints. Shiro sitting up slowly as Alfor hands him his child. Shiro trembles as he stares down at his beautiful boy. Smiling softly as his baby opens his eyes, staring at his mother.  

“Hello, baby...I’m your mother…”

His baby laughs, reaching for his mama’s face. Shiro hugging him close happy. “Your father will be so happy when he sees you. Along with your big brother...I bet he would be so protective of you.”

Shiro giggles as his baby suck his thumb. “..But for now...I think...your name will be Keith.”

* * *

 

Zarkon stares at their plans as the commanders discuss what they could do to save their Empress and second Prince. As well as the frustrations of the commanders. 

“Commander Sendak should be punished for letting them get our Empress and Prince in the first place!”

Zarkon slams his fist on his throne, silencing the commanders instantly.

“You dare put the blame on Commander Sendak? He lost his arm and his eye to the intruders. He defended my wife and unborn child. He could have passed on to the afterlife for all we know. Right now he is in emergency surgery for his injuries. I will not allow anyone here to question his loyalty!”

The commanders look down, “Forgive us Emperor Zarkon.”

Zarkon takes a deep breath, sitting back in his chair. “Does anyone know exactly where Alfor could be hiding my wife?”

The commanders’ silence angers Zarkon slightly, just wanting his wife and child home soon.

“They are on the planet Arus.”

Everyone looks at the doors to see Haggar, looking weak and barely able to stand.    


“Haggar….shouldn’t you be resting?”

“....The druids and I were able to connect to Empress Shiro….he is on Arus...with Alfor…”

“...Good job Haggar….rest now..”

“I can’t...there is one more thing….the Empress...he’s given birth to your son.”

The room stands in absolute silence before Zarkon’s deep and anger-filled growl scares the others.

“Organize my fleet! We will be going there immediately!”

The commanders' nod, all running out to do as ordered. Zarkon breathing deeply as he tries to keep the tears in. 

“...What of Prince Lotor?”

“....Bring him to me Haggar….I need to speak with him.”

* * *

 

Lotor sits in his new room, sad as he reads one of his favorite books. The one that his mama read to him. Looking up he sees his aunt enter. “....Auntie Haggar….how’s my dad?”

“Little Prince...you do not need to grow up just yet.”

Lotor shakes his head, “I think...I need to grow up...especially with what happened….I….I don’t want to make things worse with a childish attitude.”

“You are a child.

Lotor sags, tears building as he closes the book. “They got mama and my little brother because of me.”

“No….it is not your fault little Prince...it is theirs...you are as much of a victim as your mother, father, and little brother.”

Lotor looks at Haggar sadly. “.....They made me…”

“It does not mean you wanted this to happen.”

Lotor looks down before becoming determined, “I’m going to help my dad...I’m going to get stronger so we can get mom and my little brother back...I’ll get stronger to protect them!”

Haggar smiles slightly, “Very well...but your father wants to speak with you.”

Lotor wipes his teary eyes and stands up determined. “Ok.”

* * *

 

Zarkon looks up as he sees his son enter with Haggar. “Thank you Haggar...go rest now. You and the druids earned it.”

Haggar bows as she leaves, Lotor looking at her before turning to his father.

Zarkon gets up, making his way to Lotor before kneeling, “We found your mother and little brother…..I’ll be going there to get them.”

“I want to come to!”

Zarkon smiles a bit, rubbing his head, “I know you do...but for now...your mother and I would be so relieved if we knew you were safe here with the druids.”

Lotor looks down, “I want to save mom and little brother.”

“I know you do...so promise me...you’ll get stronger...without losing who you are inside. Make us proud.”

Lotor looks up at his father, his bottom lip trembling as he hugs his dad. “Please come home….I don’t want to be alone.”

“I will do my absolute best...to make sure we’re a family once more.”

* * *

 

It has been five quintants since Shiro had been captured, even so, he knew his husband would find him. For now, his focus was on caring for their second son, Keith. Alfor and Honerva come to his cell from time to time, checking on him before leaving in silence.

Shiro never paid any attention to them, only on his son. Smiling as he played, fed, and talked with him. Growing sadder at the fact that his husband missed his birth. 

Shiro was currently feeding Keith when the doors open, revealing Alfor smirking. Shiro covering Keith and himself in embarrassment.

“Ah...it seems I came at a bad time, Shiro.”

Shiro glares at Alfor, curling protectively around his baby.

“What do you want?”

“Well….a little experiment....”

Shiro looks at Alfor confused before his eyes widen at what was at the door behind Alfor.

Alfor watches entertained as Honerva along with other alchemists enter the room, separating Keith from his mother as they proceed with the experiment. Shiro’s screams echoing throughout the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this latest chapter! Don't worry...Alfor will get what he deserves...after some things happen....hehe


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....here we go with despair...hope you all are prepared!

Shiro sat curled up against the wall in his bed, holding his precious baby close with one arm, the other taken from him by Alfor. Looking down he smiles a bit as Keith looks up at him babbling.

“Mama's fine baby... we'll get out of here soon... I promise..”

Shiro manages to calm Keith down just as the door opens, showing Honerva with guards.

“Time to go empress...I'm sure your husband will enjoy this little surprise…”

* * *

 

Zarkon flies in Black as his fleet continue their way to Altea. Blaytz following in blue with some of his own warriors.

“How are you holding up buddy?”

Zarkon sighs deeply at Blaytz’s question, “....I just need my wife and son back...then I'll finally sleep…”

“..And Lotor?”

“.. He's grown up too fast...he doesn't deserve that...now he's focused on studying and learning how to fight rather than be the child that he is.”

“...Well we're going to take a nice long vacation after this.”

Zarkon smiles a bit, “....Thank you friend..”

Both focus as they see Altea in the distance, ready to finally take down Alfor.

* * *

 

On Daizabaal Haggar was currently attaching Sendak's new arm to him as he sleeps, for a soldier to barge in scared.

“We have a situation!”

“What is it?”

“The rift... it's become unstable!”

Haggar's eyes widen as fear grips her, “Contact the emperor now!”

The soldier races through the halls as she as well as the other druids go to the rift. All of the druids staring shocked as the light from the right brightens, a black creature coming out.

“Halux…..tell the commanders to evacuate as many people off planet..”

“What about this?”

“.....There is nothing we can do without our emperor and the lions….hurry!”

Halux nods, frowning as he disappears, the other druids looking at her.

“...Gather the citizens…”

The other druids disappear, Haggar going back to the palace.

* * *

 

With Zarkon, he was currently drawing closer, only for a communication to pop up.

“Hello old friend.”

Zarkon growls angrily, “Alfor... where's my wife and child?!”

Alfor chuckles as he backs away, showing Shiro and Keith. Zarkon's eyes widen as he sees Shiro's arm missing and his son wailing for his mother.

“ALFOR!”

“I will present a choice to you...you have ten ticks to decide….which do you kill? Your wife or your child? The one you spare will be waiting for you at the front of my home.”

Zarkon shakes in rage and despair as Shiro looks at him, “... Shiro…”

“SAVE HIM!”

Zarkon stares at Shiro shocked, Shiro sobbing as he stares at him.

“Please Zarkon save our baby! Don't let this monster kill him!”

“Five ticks left…”

“Zarkon!”

“...Spare our child…”

Alfor smirks, taking out his sword as Shiro sobs in both sadness and relief. Smiling at the screen he looks at Zarkon grateful.

“....Take care of our sons….I love you.”

Zarkon's breath hitches, stopping as he Alfor brings down his sword, killing his beloved wife. For a moment there was nothing but silence, before Zarkon's bellows of rage and grief fill the cockpit of the black lion. Blaytz crying and shaking in rage as he hears his buddy over the helmet comms.

* * *

 

Back at Daizabaal, the fleets all mobilized, carrying thousands of soldiers and citizens off world. Only for the ships to be ambushed by Alteans.

The fleets fought hard, in the end thanks to their weapons only two cruisers were lost. Even though it was still horrible it prevented them all from dying.

Haggar glares at the Altean ships as fleets warp away from Daizabaal.

“Commander Throk….get us out of here…”

Commander Throk nods, setting the ship up for a jump, suddenly a huge flash and explosion is heard. The people look as a broadcast is aired all across the Galaxy.

The Alteans have just destroyed Daizabaal. 

Many planets stare in shock and despair as fellow Galrans who lived off world grieved, their mates comforting them.

Suddenly the feed cuts off, replacing the image with a smirk on Alfor, and a dead Shiro on the floor next to him.

“From now on...Altea will claim this universe as its own...no one will be free from us! As you all see...I have laid waste to the Galran homeworld and have killed their beloved Empress! Now their Emperor shall fall!”

The broadcast cuts off, leaving many species in panic as they race to arm themselves. The Galrans angry and assisting with their own knowledge, ready to get revenge for their Empress.

And during this whole time, Zarkon and Blaytz watched the broadcast in their lions. Both knowing, as well as the universe itself, was now in war with Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next update!


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we are with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

The universe was in chaos, countless planets fighting and losing to the Alteans. Zarkon and his friends fighting hard with their allies.

Zarkon and Blaytz managing to reach the Altea castle, right after the broadcast. Zarkon enraged as he lays waste to the capital, the fleet circling around Altea.

Black and Blue land as Zarkon races out, hearing wailing at the top of the stairs. Panting his eyes widen, tears building as he quickly picks up his wailing son, a small note being grasped tightly by the infant.

Zarkon gently coaxes the note out of his son's hand.

_ “His name is Keith. Please tell him I love him so much. And that mama couldn't be with him. Please, love and care for our sons, - your beloved wife.” _

Zarkon bites his lip, his tears falling as he rocks his son gently, bringing Keith down from his wailing.

“Shhhh it's ok Keith... daddy's here….”

Blaytz places his hand on Zarkon's shoulder, his own face showing misery as Zarkon gets up.

“.....We have to end this….for everyone's sake...let's get back to the fleet and retreat for now... we're in no position to attack.”

Blaytz nods, “Yea buddy... let's go…”

* * *

 

The remaining Galra who fled Daizabaal ended up setting up bases on different planets throughout the Galaxy, Haggar currently with Commander Throk on a Balmera.

Haggar had just recently finished Sendak's arm, the commander sleeping as Ulaz watches over him. Ulaz sighs tired as he sits there waiting for another doctor to come in.

Perking up he hears the door open, Thace walking in with Regris curled up in his arms.

“...I thought you were my replacement…”

Thace frowns and sits beside Ulaz, purring as he nuzzles and holds his mate with one arm.

“...How long till the replacement arrives?”

“...He was supposed to be here a varga ago…”

Thace frowns, rubbing Ulaz's head, making him sleepy.

“I'll go see what's going on…”

“...No….everyone is a bit out of place...it's fine…”

“... You're about to drop Ulaz….”

“.... it's fine….do u think they got Shiro?”

Thace chuckles, “You two are best friends huh? Maybe play dates are in order once they return.”

Ulaz smiles softly, “I would like that.”

* * *

 

Lotor waits in the hangar of his dad's ship, reading on the Galran fighting styles. When he hears him return with uncle Blaytz. Excited he gets up and runs to Black, blinking when he sees his father come out without his mom.

“... Where's mother?”

Zarkon tenses, looking down at the bundle in his arms. Sagging as he sighs sadly.

“I'm sorry….I couldn't get ur mom...only your little brother, Keith.”

Lotor tears up, walking up as Zarkon sits on his knees, showing Keith to him.

Lotor sniffles as he starts to cry, “It's all my fault.”

Zarkon hugs Lotor close, “No... it's not your fault Lotor. It is Alfor's fault...never blame yourself, your mother would want you to be strong for this little one...can you do that?”

Lotor sniffles more, nodding as Zarkon gently hands him his little brother. Lotor looking down at Keith who looks back up at him. Lotor hugs him more when Keith giggles, reaching out and playing with his hair. Zarkon smiling gently as Blaytz watches, relieved that the two kids were smiling.

Lotor looks up and hugs Zarkon, “Mother would be happy too...you got Keith...and me…”

Zarkon nods, picking them both up, “He would be happy...Blaytz...let's go...we need to discuss strategies….”

Blaytz grins, “Let's make him pay…”

* * *

 

Alfor walks through the halls, entering his room where his wife is, her two children sleeping in their cribs. Smiling he kisses her.

“How are they?”

“They're fine...Allura so far is perfect...but…..Lance is not quite...as desired.”

Alfor frowns, “...What do you mean?”

“....He's already cried so many times...and he's showing signs of being and omega.”

Alfor frowns, walking to the crib and looking down at his 'son’. “How distasteful….when they're older….well send him out. He's useless to us.”

Alfor looks at his wife smiling, “But for now... everything has gone according to plan...now we shall wipe out all that stand...and capture the lions…first will be Trigel..”

“...What about the prisoner?”

“Do not worry….he won't be getting out anytime soon and Honerva is working ok him...besides...he will be our champion. That is his destiny.”

* * *

 

Down in the lower sections of the castle stood Honerva and other alchemists. All looking at a cryopod containing the prisoner.

Honerva smirks as she looks over the readings in the pod.

“...Start the experiment…”

“Yes ma'am.”

Honerva watches as the alchemists type data into the console connected to the pod, glad that this would be her one chance to gain King Alfor's favor.

Soon, their champion will be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will update when I can! Also I have other stories you might like! I'll update those also when I can! See you all in the next chapter!


	39. Chapter 38: The Loss of Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so....I hope you all enjoy!

It has been three phoebs since Shiro’s execution by Alfor. Zarkon struggled between maintaining what was left of his empire, fighting Alfor and raising his two sons. All could see how beaten Zarkon was, how he no longer stood as proudly as he once did. The worst thing they saw of their emperor was the tears as he tries to keep it all in, to be strong for his children. Many tried to help him, Kolivan and his mates included, but Zarkon kindly thanked them and told them he was ok.

For Lotor, he couldn’t sleep as much anymore. All he had on his mind was getting to his mother and taking care of his little brother. Lotor ended up spending more time with his baby brother than his father, but he couldn’t be angry. He knew that his father had to help the universe, he had to save everyone from the monster known as Alfor. Lotor knew his father would bring his mother home again, that his mother wasn’t dead. True he saw the broadcast, but he knew the truth, that his mother was alive. So he secretly trains, fully intending to help his father when he’s ready.

* * *

 

Zarkon stares at the reports, reading them until he feels someone touch his shoulder, whipping around he thought he saw Shiro for a split second. Only to come back to the reality that he wasn’t there. Zarkon growls, teary as he rubs his face. Taking a deep breath he returns to his reports, something odd appearing in all of them. Narrowing his eyes he reads carefully, frowning he takes notice of an entity known as Champion. 

He keeps reading, learning a little of the Champion as the door opens. Looking up he sees Lotor holding a whining Keith. Smiling a little he puts his reports away. “Are you alright Lotor?”

Lotor looks down at Keith, “Keith won’t calm down father.”

“Oh? We can’t have that…”

Lotor looks up as Zarkon walks up and sits on the floor, Keith reaching out to his father giggling. Lotor smiles as Zarkon takes Keith them him into his lap, playing with them as both giggle and laugh.

The door opens once more, Zarkon and Lotor looking up to see Kolivan.

“I am sorry to interrupt Emperor Zarkon...but there is something you should see.”

Zarkon sighs, holding his sons as he stands up. Lowering Lotor he gently hands him Keith. “I’ll be back ok.”

Lotor nods smiling as Zarkon leaves with Kolivan.

* * *

 

Zarkon enters the bridge as his soldiers stand at attention, bowing in respect. “What do you have Kolivan?”

“...The Champion on video.”

Kolivan nods at a soldier, the soldier playing the video on the screen. Zarkon’s eyes widen at the deadly skill and accuracy the Champion portrayed. “Do we have any other intel on him?”

“No...he just...appeared. It’s obvious that he’s working for Alfor...maybe either a mercenary or a really close soldier. Almost similar to the Blade. We do not know what his next target is, but he seems to be sent to our best locations. Taking out the chain of command before retreating.”

A soldier tenses as he gets a message at his station, turning around he gulps. “Emperor Zarkon! Lady Trigel is under attack by Alfor personally!”

Zarkon growls, “Kolivan you are in charge here….I will take a portion of my fleet and the black lion.”

Kolivan frowns, nodding as Zarkon runs out, leaving towards Trigel to help her.

* * *

 

With Trigel, she fights the fleet in green. Trying to stop them from taking her home. On the ground, soldiers fight, the ground littering with blood and bodies. Flames scorching the ground and all it touches. Trigel glares as she keeps shooting before Green is shot down by one of the ships.

Trigel and green end up crashing hard into the ground, Trigel panting a bit as she gets out dizzy. Looking in front of her she sees a ship land, Alfor stepping out with the Champion. Trigel frowns, standing up and taking out her weapon, turning to her lion sadly.

“My friend….go...hide and wait for Zarkon and another to be your paladin...we cannot let Alfor win.”

Green whines sadly in Trigel’s mind, making her smile more. “I know...I shall miss you as well….go!”

The lion gets up slowly, roaring as she takes off, Trigel watching for a moment before charging at Alfor with a battle cry. Alfor smirking as he takes out his sword. The Champion running off to assist in the destruction.

* * *

 

By the time Zarkon arrives, it was too late. His troops go out to search for survivors, himself included. Only to gasp when he sees Trigel laying on the ground with a pool of blood around her, her weapon laying broken beside her. Running quickly he kneels to her, holding her gently. 

“Trigel! What happened!? Answer me!”

Trigel coughs up blood, opening her eyes as she looks up at him. “Zar….kon….”

“It will be alright my friend….”

“....Alfor...came….for my lion...but...he won’t find her….I told her to hide...and wait for another paladin.”

“No! You will be fine Trigel! Do not speak like that!”

Trigel smiles gently, “It is alright my friend…..I...did the best I could...Zarkon...just...stay alive...promise me.”

Zarkon frowns, tears falling as he shakes in agony, “...I promise…..”

“....Thank you...I can...rest now...knowing that...you’ll carry on...for us…”

Zarkon stares at Trigel blankly as she goes limp, tears pouring from his face. Closing his eyes tightly he roars to the sky, his cries of pain easily heard as he just lost one of his closest friends.

In the distance, the Champion watches, feeling the same agony as Zarkon for some unknown reason. The Champion lowers his head confused, only to feel the tears fall from him. Frowning he gets up, turning to find any lead on where the green lion could hide.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked that! I'll update as soon as possible!


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! We get to meet some new cuties! Also I have an instagram account dedicated to Voltron. If anyone has any requests stories or drawings you can message me there. The account is voltron_2314. I may even put up sneak peaks of new chapters on there from time to time.

A funeral was held for Trigel, Zarkon, Grygan and Blaytz standing there on the her home planet as the ceremony took place. Many people from different races gathered to honor the fallen green warrior. Zarkon watches blankly, devastated that he has lost another dear person to Alfor. Grygan openly crying as Blaytz stares at the ground sniffling. Unknown to them all, little Lotor looks on from behind the crowd. 

Lotor frowns as he watches, wondering what they were doing until they see his aunt being lowered into the ground and dirt being thrown on her. His eyes widen as he shoves past countless aliens.

“What are you doing!?”

Zarkon and the others turn in shock, Zarkon quickly picking up his son as he struggles harshly, the people continuing with tears falling. 

“STOP IT! AUNTIE TRIGEL CAN’T BREATHE!”

Zarkon gently holds his son close, shushing him gently as he rocks him, his tears falling as Lotor cries.

“Lotor….Auntie Trigel….won’t be coming back….she’s sleeping now…”

“No! Auntie Trigel promised that when mother came back she would take us to her home!”

Zarkon tenses, trembling as he hugs Lotor tighter, “I’m sorry Lotor...but….Auntie Trigel won’t be able to do that….I’m sorry…”

Lotor cries, the funeral getting darker than it was before Lotor spoke up. Everyone trying so hard not to break down at the sight of an emperor comforting his son on the loss of family. Not knowing how soon they would lose another.

* * *

 

On Altea, Alfor sits on his throne, seething with rage as his wife and Honerva look down nervous.

“You can’t find the green lion? WHAT’S THE POINT OF HAVING AN ALCHEMIST AND A WIFE WHO IS USELESS!? I WANT THOSE LIONS NOW!”

“I apologize dear, we are doing all we can-”

The door opens, showing the Champion. Alfor looks up growling as the two tremble slightly.

The champion only walks up past the two as he kneels in front of Alfor. Alfor staring at him as he hears the Champion’s whispers. Smirking he chuckles, “It is good that someone has done their job. Set up a strike on Grygan’s home planet. It’s time to end the paladins of this age...and perhaps find new...inexperienced ones…”

Alfor’s wife looks at him confused, only to be shocked when Alfor caressed the Champion’s cheek gently. Glaring, she knew what that meant, that meant that the Champion was taking her place. Biting her lip she clenches her fists, an idea coming to her head as she smiles a little. Get rid of the Champion...and her husband would still remain hers.

* * *

 

Blaytz and Grygan end up staying with Zarkon, the two knowing that it would be better for the remaining lions to stay together, even though Red was indisposed. Lotor stays with Keith the entire time, keeping them in their room sad.

Frowning Lotor looks down at Keith who was playing with his stuffed toy. Getting an idea he gets up, moving his baby brother to his crib before running to the hangar. Entering the hangar he looks up at the Red lion. The Red lion lowers her head purring. 

“...Red...can you help me, please? I need to know...is my mother out there? You were close….I need to bring him home.”

Red purrs more, Lotor’s eyes widening as he sees images in the first person. Lotor tears up as he sees the vision look into the mirror, finally revealing his mother, and Alfor smirking behind him as he holds him close. The vision suddenly cuts off, Lotor stumbling backward, hitting something.

Lotor blinks as he feels arms wrap around him. Turning his head he looks and sees a big Galra whelp smirking. “You’re pretty clumsy for a prince.”

“Zethrid stop being mean!”

Lotor looks around confused, jumping in shock as three more children appear.

“I’m Ezor! That giant is Zethrid! That’s Axca! And this is Narti!”

Lotor stares confused. “....Um...nice to...meet you all…if you excuse me there’s a matter I must discuss with my father.”

“We’ll follow you!”

Lotor frowns at Ezor before sighing, “Do as you wish.”

Ezor giggles, Narti nuzzling against her as Zethrid rubs their heads, Axca sighing as she walks beside Lotor.

“....Why are you four here?”

“.....We heard about what happened….with your mother...and Aunt…..we lost people we loved too.”

“Yea! What better way than to share the pain together!? We’ll be the best of friends!”

Lotor looks down, “My mother is alive...the red lion showed me...she and he are connected...I won’t let that monster hold him any longer.”

“...You really think so?”

“I know so….”

Ezor grins, “Well...we can help! Narti is really good at stealth! Zethrid is the brawn, Axca is the brains, and I am the cool one!”

Lotor snorts, “I see…..then maybe you all can be my generals.”

Lotor is suddenly enveloped by hugs, wiggling as the girls giggle before stopping and smiling softly. Thinking that maybe...it was time to let others in despite what has happened. But for now...it was time to tell his father the truth about his mother.

* * *

 

In the bridge, Lotor stands there as Zarkon discusses plans of movement with Blaytz and Grygan, the four girls behind him as they wait patiently. Lotor frowns as he turns towards where a blade member was typing on a console, and idea popping in his head. Looking back at Narti he smiles.

“Can you get all you can about someone called the Champion? I’ve heard that name from my father and uncles. It must be important...make sure you get all videos and reports.”

Narti nods, sneaking over once the blade member leaves, quickly working her magic on the console while taking out something to download the data. Ezor giggles, “So...you’re trying to compare?”

“...Yea...I’m also hoping to get my mother by thinking where that monster might send him. To do that...we need to find the best coordinates that Alfor might want to strike.”

“...You’re really smart like Axca…”

“....Well, I’m sure you all contribute really well...everyone has something they’re good at….yours I bet is making others smile...right Ezor?”

Ezor blushes embarrassed as Zethrid smirks, Axca smiling a bit. All turn to Zarkon as he looks at Lotor.

“Lotor...what did you need?”

“...Mother’s still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in the next chapter!


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy! Also I am taking down Dragon's of Voltron to revise it ok. But I may replace it with something else. Have fun with this chapter!

The entire room goes silent at Lotor's claim, Zarkon frowning as he rubs his face. “.....Lotor….I know you miss your mother...but he's gone…”

“Father...I went to the red lion...it showed me the truth! Mother is still alive and is with that tyrant!”

Zarkon tears up a bit as he thinks back to that day, the day he watched helpless as Alfor killed his wife.

“Lotor….”

“Father...why does this Champion appear right after mother passed? Why does the champion appear to have the same physical structure as mother? We cannot deny these facts! We must see if the champion is mother!”

Zarkon bites his lip, “Enough of this Lotor!”

Lotor flinches and looks down, clenching his fists, “....Mother would never give up on you...or our family...but you would give up? I can't believe you! I HATE YOU!”

Lotor turns and leaves, the four girls following him as Zarkon stares at his son shocked. Zarkon clenching his fists as he thinks hard on what Lotor suggested.

* * *

 

Lotor walked the halls, thinking hard on what he can do for his mother, unaware that he walked into the nursery. He stops when he hears whining from inside the crib, gritting his teeth he goes to Keith and picks him up.

“.... I'm here Keith...don't worry...I'm going to get mother back…..and I'm going to make sure father realizes his mistake...no matter what…”

Keith blinks up at him innocently, babbling and cooing as Lotor smiles, the girls watching and getting to join in once Lotor introduced them.

“...So...how would we get your mom back?”

“...Easy...we strike when King Alfor least expects it... we'll make my father see what his negligence has cost.”

“...Okay?”

Lotor chuckles, “Ezor….we will find where he keeps his most precious projects….and destroy them. This gives the empire an advantage...with Alfor's most strategic places down he's forced to rethink. The confusion will allow us to get my mother out.”

The girls nod, Zethrid smirking as she cracks her knuckles, “Let's get started.”

* * *

 

Alfor walks to his ship as the champion follows closely, his wife at his side.

“My dear...today you and I will be going to Grygan’s planet.”

“..What about our champion?”

“MY Champion will stay here and guard our children.”

He can see his wife grow angry at the order, her body tense as he ignore her temper tantrum.

“... Champion ..go.”

Champion nods, turning at the end of the hall towards the nursery. Alfor smirking a bit as he continues on.

“If you doubt my decisions dear I will hurt you.”

Alfor comtinues to the ships with his wife, stopping when Honerva appears.

“..My King…the expedition is ready.”

“Good Honerva….let's pay a visit to a dear friend.

* * *

 

Grygan sighs was he patrols his planet in yellow.

“....That champion reminds me of someone...don't you agree?”

“ _ It is the Empress. _ ”

Grygan stops yellow instantly, “What?! By Willow does Zarkon know?!”

“ _ He is too struck my grief...he must see the Champion to fully believe. _ ”

“We should still tell Zarkon!”

“ _ He will never believe Grygan…..his heart is in agony still. _ ”

Grygan sighs, “.....Then what can we do?”

His thoughts are stopped when yellow roars. Looking up his eyes widen when he recognizes the Altean ships, without thinking he races forward, taking out as much as he can.

Turning on his comms he sends a message to the others, focusing more on the battle as he fights hard. But despite his best efforts he is taken down. Yellow crashing hard into the rocky surface.

Groaning, Grygan gets out of yellow, looking at a ship as it lands in front of him. Frowning he knew who it was...Alfor.

“...Hello again old friend.”

“You are no friend of mine Alfor...now what did you do to Shiro?”

“... I'm sure you saw the little show I gave to Zarkon.”

“...Yes...but I know he's still alive...you will fall Alfor!”

Alfor chuckles darkly as he takes out his sword, “...I think not..my Champion is waiting for me to come home.”

Grygan takes out his weapon, letting out a battle cry as he charges, Alfor doing the same. In the end….Yellow knew that this would be Grygan’s final battle.

* * *

 

Champion looks up from playing with the little prince...feeling a pull from somewhere. Frowning he rubs his temples, tensing when he feels something invade his mind. Closing his eyes he clenches his head.

Slowly opening his eyes he looks around, on guard as he stares at the glassy environment surrounded by stars. Turning around he sees Alfor's greatest enemy...Zarkon.

Growling he activates his arm and charges, freezing when he sees a baby in his arms. Confused he stares, listening to Zarkon talk to the baby wrapped in red.

“....Your mother would have wanted to hold you like this...he would have loved it..he would have….he…”

Champion couldn't understand why...but he felt tears fall and agony in his heart as he sees Zarkon cry, the baby whining and crying to comfort his daddy.

“..... I'm so sorry I failed you Shiro….I couldn't protect you…but I swear...I'll protect them...I'll protect Lotor...and Keith…”

Champion gasps as he is suddenly surrounded by strange lights, when touching one...he would be met with a memory. One by one he looked through the memories, emotions running high. Growing frantic he runs through the memories, stopping at a giant black lion.

“....w..who...are you?”

_ “......The one who is connected to you and your beloved...the one who cannot stand to see the mad king win any longer...you must remember who you are…” _

“I KNOW WHO I AM! I AM ALFOR'S CHAMPION!”

_ “...No little one...you are his light …..his love... Zarkon's beloved Empress…..Shiro….” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I don't know how long it will take for another update to come up so please be patient! See you all in the next chapter!


	42. A Change of Heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I am soooooo sorry that I have not updated this in months! School and work have been beating me down hard. I know this might be a bit short compared to the other chapters. But I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

Champion looks down at the little prince and princess of of Altea. His mind occupied by that vision of Zarkon. He couldn't be the Empress...he died by sickness...Alfor said there was a funeral...and yet something kept telling him that it wasn't the truth.

Champion snaps out of it when he hears the prince cry. Looking at them he notices his big sister pulling and clawing at him. Champion quick to intervene. 

“....Do not do that Allura...your brother Lance didn't do anything to you.”

Allura glares up at him as he frowns, picking up Lance to protect him. He didn't know why but the way Allura was treating her own brother was...wrong. Sighing Champion picks up allura and places her in her crib, ignoring her to play with Lance. 

Lance giggles, clapping as he plays with Champion. The champion stares at Lance as he suddenly thinks about a newborn with raven black hair. Frowning he shakes his head, the door opening to reveal Alfor.

“How are my heirs?”

“Allura attacker her brother….I placed her in her crib.”

“....You should have let her.”

Champion tilts his head, “...My king?”

“....Weakness is not tolerated….if Lance is to display weakness then it's best to cut it off. Next time you let Allura do what she wants to him. No matter what occurs.”

The champion couldn't breath..to hear such a thing...rubbed the wrong way for him. For a brief moment...he heard the soft feminine voice.

_ “Break free.....Empress…...paladin…” _

Looking down Champion nods, Alfor smirking as he caresses his cheek.

“...Good….now come….I have a mission for you.”

Champion lowers Lance into his crib, ignoring the whines as they leave.

* * *

 

Champion stares at the screen, Honerva there along with some other soldiers. Alfor smirking as he looks at the screen. Seeing the images of Zarkon's fleet moving.

“Zarkon's fleet are currently heading towards Gyrgan...too bad they're too late.”

The soldiers laugh, champion noticing that one didn't. He could feel relief flood into his body as he watches the one soldier.

“....What is my mission my King?”

All turn to champion, Alfor smirking more, “I want to hit the galra in their weakest spot….the Emperor’s heir. I’m ordering you to infiltrate the galra cruiser that houses their Emperor and Prince….and dispose of him.”

Champion stares blankly at his king, biting his lip behind his mask as he nods.    


“It shall be done my king.”

“Good...I expect nothing less than perfection. You begin now. Make sure my heirs are taken care of before you depart...and when you arrive...the last of Zarkon’s allies will be dead.”

Champion nods once more, bowing slightly as he leaves the room. Making his way down the hall he ran Alfor’s words over and over again in his mind. To kill an armed enemy was one thing...the infiltrate an enemy base is another….but to murder an innocent child? What was his king thinking? He couldn’t have honestly wanted him to do that….right?

Champion stops at the room and sees Allura beating her brother, making him cry. She must have escaped her crib and went after Lance. Gritting his teeth Champion shoves the princess away, making her cry as he takes Lance and leaves the room.

* * *

 

Champion walks down the halls quickly, Lance calming down from his abuse as he babbles in curiosity.

“....Please stay quite my prince….I don’t know what I am doing...but...this feels right...I don’t want us caught.”

For some weird reason Lance somehow understood him, grinning happily as he keeps quite...almost treating this as a game. 

Champion makes it to his personal ship, entering it quickly as he closes the doors. Taking a deep breath he gently lowers Lance onto the chair next to his, keeping an eye on him while starting up the controls.

Once the ship is ready Champion takes off, heading to ‘complete’ his mission...he only hopes they have mercy on this innocent baby boy that he’s grown to care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed. I don't know when I will be posting again...things have been difficult with school and work. See you all in the next chapter! Feel free to comment about this chapter of you like!


	43. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys after much consideration from me and my co-writer we are making this story a schedule. Every Sunday a new chapter should be up. But if it is delayed then we'll let you all know! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

What the hell is he doing?

 

Activating the ship’s autopilot the Champion leans back into his chair staring at the stars. Alfor made it clear what happens to the weak...to the traitors...until recently he was the one inflicting those punishments.

Turning his head to the co-pilot seat he sees the little one looking around with innocent curiosity. Wrapped safely in a nest of blankets he reaches for the blinking lights on the dashboard letting out a tiny whine when he can’t reach. Smiling a bit he takes a few deep breaths to compose himself.

“Alright...now...what to do?”

Unbuckling himself he picks up the little prince and stretches his legs. Lance rests his head against the Champion’s chest listening to the sound of his heart as he paces. This isn’t right….

Feeling a wave of dizziness he leans heavily against the wall shutting his eyes tightly. Fuzzy images flood his mind...a child’s laughter, his own, a tall dark figure, a giant beast….and a child screaming. His eyes fly open breathing heavy. Slowly he slides down the wall to the floor.

Breath….Focus on the mission...the baby is all that matters. Getting his breaking under control he gently rubs Lance’s back. Looking down at the little prince in his arms he pauses. Why did he think he had black hair?

“I’m going crazy” he breaths making Lance look up at him. Smiling sadly he presses a kiss to Lance’s forehead “....I need to figure out what’s happening to me...but I don’t think I can if you’re with me, buddy..”

In his arms, Lance babbles squirming in his arm so he can look at the omega letting out a happy squeal when Shiro pokes his belly

One thing at a time. Lance takes priority over all else. Steadying himself he goes over to the pilot's seat buckling Lance back into his nest.

“...I need to make sure you get a good home….it isn’t safe for you to be traveling with me but......maybe one day I'll get to see you grown up….” Shiro let out a sigh letting his head fall against his chair looking up at the ceiling of the ship “who am I kidding? There’s no way to see you again…”

He has to do this…. without Alfor there is nothing left for him, but Lance deserves more than that. Gritting his teeth he switches off the autopilot.  

“I swear little one I’ll find you a better home…...”

Shiro kicks the ship into hyperdrive, it is going to be a long journey to get out of Alfor’s reach but to give Lance a home, it would be worth it.

* * *

 

Well if frustration was personified it would be Shiro…. It has been about two phoebs since his impulsive action of leaving Alfor’s side and he had yet to come up with an actual plan…

Laying in the pilot’s seat fading in and out of consciousness he tries to think of something but he is so tired…how long has it been since he last slept? Glancing over at Lance’s sleeping form he lets out a deep sigh, resting his head in his hand. He could afford to take a nap, just for a few doboshes...

* * *

 

**Cautiously Shiro walks down the halls of a castle. Red lights casting a dangerous glow as soldiers scramble to get to their posts, but, despite the bustle around him, there is no sound. An attack? The castle shakes and the soldiers start to run faster jerking Shiro into action. Quickly he chases after a group dressed in violet when a shrill voice cuts through the silence.**

**“MAMA!”**

**_Shiro looks around in fear, the child’s screams getting louder as he runs. The halls start to blur together as he runs. Every fiber of his being telling him to get to the child. A large set of doors appear before him and without hesitating, he opens them stepping into an open field, whipping around he searches for any signs of the child._ **

**_“Finally” a deep voice growls making him freeze in place. Whipping around he sees a large galran soldier in maroon and silver armor. Backing away Shiro clenches his fists to keep himself from shaking. In a flash of violet light a sword materializes in the beast’s hand. Glancing around for any chance of escape Shiro’s breath catches when he spots a blade lying on the ground next to him. Acting quickly he picks it up as the galran gets out a growls charging at him._ **

**_Raising the sword Shiro braces himself for the attack but just as the galran raises his arms to attack, the world around them freezes, the field fading into a sea of darkness. Cautiously, he lowers his blade taking a step back from the frozen galran. Underneath the helmet his eyes are filled with rage but, Shiro pauses..he isn’t looking at him. Almost as if he is looking at something…. swallowing he clenches his sword tightly as he slowly turns around._ **

**_Face to face with a familiar figure. Alfor smirks at him, raising his sword with a dark chuckle._ **

**_“...now….you belong to ME.”_ **

* * *

 

Shiro jerks awake with a shout, instinctively lashing out only to be met with empty space. It was just a dream he tells himself. Breathing heavy Shiro curls up on himself resting his head in his hands as he tries to calm his racing heart. So many questions and what ifs ran through Shiro’s head, and still he could hear that annoying purr...ok...not annoying but it didn’t do much to help him, even though it felt really calming at times.

Shiro is taken out of his thoughts when he hears Lance cry. “I know...I know little guy. I’ve got food for you” standing from his chair he lets out a groan as his back cracks. “Sleeping in that chair was a mistake” he hisses picking up Lance and going to the storage unit to get the supplies.

It took about a movement of practice to make a bottle one-handed but to the little prince Shiro can never make it fast enough

Lance stares up at him pouting making Shiro laugh.

“I know _your Highness_ your food is almost ready”. Sitting down back in the pilot’s seat Lance eagerly grabs his bottle and starts eating.

Since space travel is rough Shiro made sure to get the best liquid meals...by getting he meant stealing but he will never mention that ever. But Shiro was thankful that these liquid meals contained the nutritional value of a full meal, even if he himself doesn’t know how it worked.

Lance eagerly drinks the bottle as Shiro sits with him, smiling softly, eyes widening when his head starts to throb. Groaning Shiro holds his head, trembling as Lance stops and looks at him scared and worried. Shiro biting his lip as the pain only increases, before Shiro knew what was happening….images flashed in his mind and he was thrust into an unknown plane.

Looking around Shiro starts to panic a bit, “LANCE!?”

Running around Shiro continued to search for the child, growing in desperation and fear as the scenery never changed. Only stopping when bright balls of light surround the area...reminding Shiro of the stars in space. Taking cautious steps forward, Shiro reaches out to the closest one, the light enveloping his vision.

* * *

 

**_Shiro opens his eyes, looking around confused at his surroundings. It was a castle of sorts….full of dark colors with the occasional goldish yellow highlights. Eyes widening Shiro hears the same childish giggle that has plagued his mind. Twisting his body around he comes face to face with a galran child. Frowning Shiro kneels and holds out his hand, the little boy laughing more as he backs away._ **

**_“Wait!”_ **

**_Shiro chases after the child, panting as the little boy races through the halls, turning his head periodically to make sure Shiro was following. The halls seemed to stretch on forever but suddenly the boy dashed into one of the rooms. Frowning Shiro opens the doors, stepping into an elegant throne room. Shiro could not believe how beautiful the room was. The drapes that lined the windows and walls, the giant throne sitting in the center of the room, a slightly smaller one right beside it on the right. Shiro takes a hesitant step forward, brushing his fingers on the slightly smaller throne. For some reason...he’s seen this chair before...felt its texture long ago...but he’s never been in there._ **

**_The sound of the doors opening makes Shiro flinch whirling around to see the galran emperor entering the room walking towards him. And yet, he could not muster up an ounce of fear at his form. Instead, his chest had butterflies fluttering around. Placing his other hand on his chest Shiro gazes at the emperor. Seeing the little boy giggling as he hides behind the big throne._ **

**_“Hmmmm now where could he be? Oh little one….you know I’ll find you. You’re due for a bath.”_ **

**_Shiro sees the little boy stick his tongue out as he then covers his mouth to keep his giggles quiet._ **

**_Shiro couldn’t help it but to smile as well as if he was hiding with the child...it felt so natural to join in._ **

**_The boy is eventually caught by the emperor, attacked with the tickles as they both laugh out loud._ **

**_“Daddy stop it! I don’t wanna bath!”_ **

**_“Oh? Do you want Mommy to be all alone?”_ **

**_“No!”_ **

**_The emperor laughs more at his son’s pout, holding him closely, “Very well...he’s waiting for us you know…”_ **

**_“Ok!"_ **

**_Shiro follows the two out but then the same bright light surrounds him, Shiro reaching out as a tear unknowingly falls from his eyes._ **

* * *

 

Shiro gasps as he shoots up, scaring poor Lance. Shiro quick to comfort the child while calming himself down. Shaking a bit Shiro brings his regular arm up to his cheek...a tear trail right there, shocking Shiro. Shiro biting his lip as he lets out a sob, Lance trying to comfort him by hugging him. Smiling, Shiro returns the hug,

“Thank you Lance…”

Lance beams at the praise and giggles, hugging more. Shiro sitting there with him as the strange encounter in the realm rings through his head. A soft comforting growl resonating stronger in his mind as an image of a black lion fills his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment about anything, constructive criticism is welcomed! See you all in the next chapter!


	44. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hello everyone,

This is not a chapter I apologize but I have an announcement to make. As of now for requests we have a discord channel that anyone can place their requests on. The link will be posted on here and on the front of the story's summary.

Now when requesting...we will do our best to honor the requests. But we also do ask to give us time since we have work and other real life things to deal with. When we are done the story shall be posted. Now, we might not accept all requests due to a vast amount of reasons. But if we do not accept the request then we will inform you of the reasoning.  **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR USERNAME FOR AO3 WITH THE REQUEST. THIS ALLOWS US TO KNOW WHO MADE THE REQUEST.**

This is the link for the channel: https://discord.gg/KC4GWQd

 

 **Any past requests are to be resent here and will be evaluated.** Thank you all for staying with this story so far and I hope you all have a great day! See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew that was a bit hard to start up. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I understand if my chapter titles get a bit corny or something like that, don't judge me! LOL, feel free to add your own ideas in comments on how this story should go, or even if you just have some constructive criticism or compliment that's good as well. In no way will I tolerate anything bad, if you something bad to say take it elsewhere. Anyway see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
